DOOM II: Hell on Earth
by De4thknight
Summary: Doom has been gone for ten years after what Samuel Hayden did to him. He now returns to set things right, to come to Earth to go on a rampage against the demons who have now been changed and also the UAC, the ones who still think of him as a threat. Doom Slayer would have to fight everyone, in order to hunt down the one responsible for this.
1. Welcome to Earth

(Now first I don't own Doom, all credits goes to the ones who created an amazing video game. This here is just my version on what Doom 2 should be like so hope you enjoy it. Also, have fun finding the Easter Eggs.)

Date: 2160

Location: The dark depths of hell

In the large depths of hell where no light shall shine upon this place, no voice or noise can be heard, only darkness that consumes this place. Here, is where the Doom Slayer sleeps for a long time, trapped into the void where the darkness keeps him company as he is somewhere stuck in a dark room, stuck against the wall with his arms and legs spread, his wrist and legs are tied up as he could not move an inch. He has been here for a long time, not even thinking of setting himself free as he could not get free from this, all he could do is just close his eyes and stay in this stasis version.

There was one thing that was through his mind right now, Samuel Hayden. He was the one who sent him here, stuck in the dark pits of Hell and the only thing he remembers is the things that he said to him before he was here. He remembered every word he said, having it in his mind as one day he would get him.

"You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind, and you may be right, but we can't just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy, it will be worse. I don't expect you would agree. With this, we can continue our work."

"I am not the villain here in this story. I do what I do because there is no choice."

"Our time is up. I can't kill you but I won't let you stand in our way. Until we see each other again."

While he stays there in the void, thinking there would be no light to get him out of here, he just remained there as no one is going to save him this time. His Night Sentinels will not come to his aid, their spirits will not come to save their king but someone will come to save him, bringing light into his eyes. This spirit was not a Night Sentinel but someone like him, appearing before his eyes in this spirit form like the others but in a more greyish version, a female who wore different armour but was similar to the Praetor Suit.

Her spirit form would evaporate to show her true self as if she was there but still a spirit; she wore a feminine version of the Praetor Suit but was grey instead of the proper dark greenish colour. She raised her hand towards him, touching his chest and causing the seals that were holding him to break free, sending him collapsing onto the ground, looking down at his hands but slowly looks back up to her.

She lends her hand down to him, helping him up off the ground. When he placed his hand over hers, he could feel she was there right in front of him but he knows that she is not here. She turns to the side and looks out in the darkness, pointing her hand out in the darkness where a large door in front of him without even noticing it due to being so dark slowly opens up. The large looking door opens up; creating a little pathway for him to see and at the end of the pathway is where a blue lightning strike hits the ground at the end of it, creating a blue platform for him to go.

The woman spoke to Doom Slayer as he looks out in the open "They fear you but they think they can control you. Your enemies have changed but they will always fear you, you know what you have to do. You must destroy… 'Him' then this will finally end your thirst for retribution." After that, she returns into her spirit form and began moving backwards, raising her hand out to the Doom Slayer.

Doom raised his hand towards her to touch her hand but just when he did that, she faded permanently and returned into the afterlife while Doom had a job to do. He looks back out towards the pathway and started slowly moving forward, walking out of the room he be in and goes straight through this pathway. He looks left to right, he could not see anything else, and at halfway he did suddenly stop when seeing many Night Sentinels standing on both sides of the pathway, placing their hands to their chest and bows respectfully towards him. He would keep moving while he soon hears their voices; all of them spoke coordinated.

"May your thirst for retribution never quench, may the blood on your sword never dry. May death come to all and be brought their doom."

He kept walking while hearing their voice echoing through his mind, making his way towards a platform where the blue lightning struck. He stopped and began pressing his hands together, cracking his fingers, needed once again but this time, all of humankind is now depending on him. Once he is ready, he will step onto the platform, electrocuted by the blue electrical disturbance on the platform, teleporting him out of the dark depths of hell to a location on Earth and not on Mars.

During this process, he sees flashbacks of all the battles he has done on Mars and in Hell. All of them were an obstacle of his thirst for retribution, only one used him so he could continue his work. His last moment of thought was Doctor Samuel Hayden who was the last person to see him, remembering that moment when he walked away and sent him here in the first place. When he gets his hands on him, he will unleash all of his fury upon that robot but it is unknown if Hayden is to the one that he is to destroy.

The time is 9:46 AM in a location close to the dead city, the location where the spirits sent Doom was the location where it all started. He appeared in an old abandoned UAC facility that half of it is gone while the rest is intact. It has been a long time since anyone used this place, just a single touch or a tremor could bring a structure down, it does look like a powerful bomb went off but it looks like it came from inside the facility.

In one of the locations where a teleporter is located but is broken to bits and shows no use of power can get this thing working. This changed when the blue electrical field created by the powers of the teleporter Doom used, sending him right here in this timeline. When the electrical field faded away, seeing Doom was crouching down on his knees, having his face facing the ground and his fist also hitting the ground as well. He would raise his head up slowly, looking around seeing no sign of life anywhere but it has always been like that. He rose up off the ground and began to move, hearing some commotion going on, either scavengers or something else.

Before he went to confront this, he began to look around this room to see if he could find anything useful around here. The only thing that caught his attention was a dead marine, sitting against the wall and cover in cobwebs, a UAC marine who wore the same red armour on Mars and of course, he is an unfortunate one to join the UAC. He notice he is arm with a sidearm and has been with his side during the events on what happen here, he even had a chip that Doom could use to increase his Praetor Suit like before but just when he tried, something else was different as if he got a new upgrade.

He saw holographic displays like what he once saw on Mars, he could see what happened here, seeing the dead marine standing where he is, prior to his death, showing what he last saw before dying. He was standing in this room, shooting at this Baron of Hell as it comes forth and rips a scientist in half before looking at the marine. The Baron threw a green fireball at him, destroying his shotgun and sending him hitting against the wall and sitting down while the Baron walks closer to him. The Baron was going to eat him but then the Baron turned its head to the side, looking at a blast of hell energy blasting through this room, incinerating the demon and causing Doom to raise his arm over his visor like it was real but the vision ended once the Baron was killed, seeing the marine died right here.

Doom lets go of the marine and backs away, not taking the chip off its chest but he did went and grabbed the handgun and took it off him. He examines the handgun, it was a Beretta 92FS, modern looking handgun. Once he examines it, he looks to the side when he discovered he is not alone here.

Doom felt he was not alone when he heard noises coming from the other room, once he got his gun he walks down these steps then moves through towards a doorway. The door was sealed shut so he crouches down, grabbing the bottom of the door and slowly lifting it up. Just when he did that, an Unwilling zombie appears on the other side and tries to grab him, almost grabbed him but Doom was stronger than this, he grabbed the zombie by the neck then punches its face in and sends it collapsing back onto the ground. The door stayed opened and he walks through, seeing more of the Unwilling, all of them appeared to be a bit muscular but still skinny, having their arms reaching down to their knees and shows no eyes but they could smell him.

Doom was tempted to shoot them all but he decided to stick to his fists, seeing if he still got it. He walks to the first one, punching its chest with his left hand then a hard punch across the face with his right hand. The next possessed zombie walks towards him on his left; he quickly grabbed its face with his left hand then moves it to the side, smashing it against the wall. The last zombie will be close to try and bite him but Doom swung his right arm, smacking its face with his wrist and sending it collapsing on the ground.

He went off after that when he cleared the room, moving down this hallway and stops when he discovers a demon in the distance. This demon turned towards Doom and reveal its front, seeing a new type of demon he has never face before, it shows no face but has sharp teeth and has horns where its eyes meant to be, seeing that the head looks like a Hell Knight and has the same height as one. The unknown demon screeches before spreading its arms, seeing it has wings as well and before Doom could fire his weapon, the demon flies out of the hole in the ceiling, escaping his grasp.

He moved on and could not be bother going after it, instead he goes and deals with three little imps that were devouring someone who came here a while ago but was not good enough to win against the demons. They devoured his body until Doom arrives, firing three rounds through the first one from behind, sending it on top of the man. The other two looks back to him and he started firing rounds through them, very soon once he killed the both of them with just five rounds, more imps came moving around from the holes in the ground or from above and began to attack Doom. He was stuck in a firefight with these little imps, he just stood in the middle firing rounds through the imps as they run around throwing fireballs at him while he avoids them, trying to shoot and avoid and to also knock out the ones who get too close. After he killed four of them, he grab one of them and slams it to the ground, laying a stomp on it and ripping the head off and throwing to the last one that came towards him, throwing another fireball at him but he ducked and then he fired through the head, killing the last imp in the room.

Before he takes his leave, a more muscular possessed creature comes forth through the wall, got Doom to look back, he fired without hesitation, hitting the chest of this tall and muscular looking monster. It looked like a Hell Knight but this one was different, this could be a possessed person in its full stage, having its size and muscular appearance of a Hell Knight.

Doom fired three more rounds at the creature as it charges at him and grabs a hold of him, holding him against the wall and causing Doom to lose his handgun. Doom would revert to his fists, punching the possessed creature through the face, making it mad but while its mouth was open, he moved his left hand at the bottom jaw while moving his right hand above, preparing to rip the top of its head right off. He succeeds and rips the top head right off the possessed, letting it collapse onto the ground while Doom still holds on the head, he was going to drop it but he spots another zombie nearby and decided to throw it at it in the head, sending that zombie falling on the ground.

Doom finally took his leave from this room once he got his gun back, walking out of the room and heading through a broken door where he will find that dead man's friends. There was two more dead bodies here with their chests opened up and one had their face removed, they used quad bikes to get here and they look damage by the demons. Doom was going to take what they got, taking some ammo for his gun, even shotgun shells when he found one of them is holding a shotgun but an old classic. He picks up a Mossberg 500 combat shotgun, he examines it and loads up before turning his attention in front of him, looking straight towards the city that is close to his location, all he needs to do is go across the dead forests and the cliffs in order to reach dead city. That is where the journey to fight the demons is about to begin in the city.


	2. Dead City

A city dead for ten years, untouched and habited by the demons that once came here and slaughtered everyone that once lived here. This here was the first city to fall to the demons, the first outbreak and the failure of the UAC on Earth. The demons that attacked the UAC came here; continue their onslaught of genocidal rampage across the whole world, killing everything and everyone that they found.

The Doom Slayer will come forth into this city, walking through the destroyed and covered streets, holding his handgun on his left hand while holding his shotgun on the right, leaning it on his right shoulder as he walks right in. Seeing the whole city is completely dead, no sound or any sign of anyone around but he can be sure that there is demons lurking within the shadows while the sun shines over this city. He can already tell that he is not alone, feeling the demon presence nearby, not know that there is actually a human hiding in the shadows.

While he continues walking out in the open, waiting for at least one of the demons to make their move. One of the demons would make a move on Doom when he stops and lowers his shotgun when feeling the presence of a Pinky demon coming around the corner, placing his handgun away so he could hold the shotgun in two hands then waits for Pinky to come forth. Once it does, he discovers this Pinky demon is far bigger than the one he faced on Mars; this demon was three times bigger than the previous ones on Mars, seeing the colour of it changing to a darker type.

Pinky looks over to Doom, letting off a roar and starts moving to the side while staring towards him, also getting Doom to move to the side with his shotgun ready. He soon started running while shooting his shotgun at it, getting Pinky to pursue after him while he runs to the side. He stops shooting after firing four shells through Pinky, getting him to look forward and make a jump up into the building in front of him, getting up there and looking back while Pinky does the same thing. It jumps up there but failed due to its weight, causing the bottom to crack and fall apart from its weight, causing Doom to move backwards and watches as Pinky collapses onto the ground with the rubble falling on top of it.

Doom takes a step back, feeling a crack all the sudden, the floor could not hold him as well and sends him falling down through the floor, falling down underground, probably crashing into an underground parking lot underneath this building. He crashes hard onto the ground, feeling the rubble from above crashing on top of him, getting him to roll out of the way to avoid more rubble but in the end when he got up he took a hard rock on the head, not really feeling it but didn't care.

This also became a problem when Pinky comes back, charging through the narrow way that will bring it into the parking lot, continuing the hunt for Doom while he backs away. He was not going to run away from this, so he started firing off three more shells with his shotgun when moving backwards to draw it into a small area.

Very soon, when that demon comes at him, he suddenly felt a bullet zooming past the side of his head and hits Pinky in the head. When Doom looks back, seeing a human all the sudden, standing there with his sniper rifle aiming towards the demon. When Doom looks back at Pinky, it got a hold of him and tackled him to the ground, trying to bite his legs off while he struggles and this man would jump in yet again, firing a second time to get Pinky to look at the sniper. Doom grabbed a hold on one of the teeth, pulling a sharp tooth out of the mouth and when Pinky looks down at Doom, he impaled it through one of the eyes to weaken it.

"Marine!" The man shouts to him when Doom got up off the ground, he would throw a weapon towards Doom when he looks over to him.

Doom got a look at what the weapon he threw towards him, underneath that helmet of his, his eyes widen when he got a glimpse of an old friend. He grabbed that weapon and turned towards Pinky when it got closer, it opened its mouth to try to bite him and when he aimed that gun towards the mouth, he fired, point blank, through the mouth and blasting through the top of the head. Pinky raised its head up when feeling that blast, after that it collapses right onto the ground in front of Doom while he stands there looking at the dead Pinky then examines his old friend, the double barrel shotgun.

The man with the rifle walks closer while Pinky eventually disintegrates in flames until there was no trace of it. He stood there looking at Doom, appearing in his late forties and wears a dark leather pants and a greyish shirt, covering his shirt was a darker brownish jacket with its right sleeve arm removed and replaced with black armour that shows a UAC emblem on the top arm. He had no hair but shows he has a beard, also having his green eyes covered in his dark glasses. He was arm with a sniper rifle that he just placed on his back and two handguns on both sides of his waist.

"Well, well… Get a good look at you. The names Randall… And I have been waiting a long time to see you…"

Doom lowered the double barrel and soon lends it back to him after using it; Randall simply shakes his head, allowing him to keep it. "You seem to be fond with that weapon; you can keep it because I have no use of a gun like that." Randall said when he turn back "And by the way… I know why you are here. If you want to know more, you should come with me." He then walks away, making his way to the stairway while Doom stood there for the moment.

Doom looks back then looks down and picks up his shotgun before deciding to go after this man, seeing what he knows so that he can figure out just what happen here. He place his shotgun away, holds onto the double barrel, following this man up the steps, and notices he will keep going up until he reaches the top of this building.

Randall talks to Doom while they go up the stairway just to remove this awkward silence. "I know you got a lot of things to say, I can help you with that." Randall said "I told you that I know why you are here, you're here to put the world back together again. To be honest, I do not think there is a world to save, seeing that these monsters are all over the world… You know this, you saw that Guardian outside. I also know that you came from that old UAC facility; you were that blue lightning I saw that hit the facility outside of dead city. That was you."

The two makes their way to the top, reaching to the roof but it does not look like they were standing on the top roof, seeing that there is still walls still intact as if the top was ripped apart while the bottom part of this building was still intact. Randall would walk all the way to the edge, getting a good look at the city and asking Doom to come over, to see what he is actually seeing.

"Welcome to Hell." Randall said when looking out into the wide view of dead city "This place was once occupied with four hundred thousand people… Now there all dead…" He shakes his head when he looks down for the moment then back up "This place was the first, the first place to be in contact with the demons and they never saw it coming."

Doom stands next to him and looks out at the view, seeing no word to him, simply watches this city stay in silence and calm while the soft wind blows through here. "This city was the first but it didn't end there." Randall said "Soon, all cities fell to this unknown power, bringing demons into this world and causing an all-out apocalypse…. It was all thanks to the UAC." He looks to Doom and noticed he looks back to him when he said the UAC "You know them don't you? I was right after all; you are a survivor of the Mars incident. You already know what happened on Mars right. Everyone was dead except for the leader of the UAC, Samuel Hayden. Leader of the UAC on Earth."

Randall looks back out at the view "I might as well tell you at the start, how it all began….I'll try to tell you what I know, what others have told me who have survived that day." He sighs a bit before telling him "I don't know much of how it all began, all I know is that after the whole Mars incident, Samuel Hayden said he will continue the work continue on creating Argent Energy. One year later, everything went straight to hell… The facility got destroyed, the whole city got overrun and four months later, everything around the world went straight to hell."

"The UAC went into dark four years later after the incident occurred… They came back and they became this sort of authority to the survivors, trying to plan ways of defeating the demons and taking back some territories. The UAC has done some good jobs but I still do not trust them. I was once part of the UAC, in the end I defected them and joined the survivors out here." He looks to Doom, seeing him looking down at his armguard "Oh yeah… Well this is what is left of my armour."

"One more thing…" He turns his body to face him "The only reason why I know you is simple… I saw you fighting all of those demons on Mars. I found the lost videos from Mars; Samuel Hayden got his hands on them and kept it to himself. You were in every video, killing demons after demons after demons. You are the Doom Slayer that they say you are, and you probably the world's last hope of defeating the demons…"

Soon he turns his head to the right and takes out advance binoculars, using a zoom in to zoom all the way far than what normal binoculars can do, zooming towards a car of his. "If we make it to that car, maybe I can take you back to town. All the boys would be glad to have someone like you on our side." He looks back to Doom "I can take you where you want to go, seeing as I trust you and I can pretty much tell that you trust me."

Doom looks to him, slowly nodding to him, making him lower the binoculars and turns back "That's great, we should go now before the demons shows up." He started walking off but suddenly stops, getting Doom to follow but he stops too when Randall looks back to him "There's one more thing… The UAC owns a lot of places so try not to cause trouble with them, unless you plan on going after them but I don't blame you for killing them all." He notices him nodding, making him slightly laugh as starts walking downstairs

They head back down and halfway, Randall stops so he could stock up his stuff that he brought and found here in dead city. Doom just stood nearby looking back at him, having to help with the weapons by placing a handful of guns and ammo in this large bag while he goes in another room, picking up the supplies. Randall was placing a lot of cans and drinks in this large bag while Doom was placing an AK-47, two machetes, one Desert Eagle handgun, and a Remington 870 shotgun but modified then finally an M79 grenade launcher.

Randall was close of placing everything into the bag, soon to stop when he suddenly heard a noise coming from nearby in the room. He would lower his hands to grab his two handguns on his waist, slowly turning his head to the side when he started to see a Pinky demon close by, it was invisible and a smaller one, hearing it breathing and sniffing around to catch his scent.

"Oh shit…."

Randall drew out both guns and fired while Pinky charge towards him, firing only two rounds before rolling out of the way while Pinky runs past him, smashing through the wall and getting into the room where Doom is. Doom notices Pinky and aims his double barrel at it, firing through the face of Pinky removing a chunk of its face.

"The demons!" Randall got up off the ground, holding his guns out "They know we are here…." He looks behind him, seeing some Imps climbing up into the room, getting him to start firing through their heads before they could attack him.

Doom grabbed one of the AKs and went into the other room to past it to Randall, after that he looks back and spots another Pinky that just punched through the wall. He aims his double barrel to kill that one, when he reloads he switches to the combat shotgun and started shooting at the other demons.

Randall backs away and keeps firing. "This area is too small… We need to get out of here now!"

Doom looks around a gets a look at the Hell Knight that was climbing up here, getting him to charge towards it and tackles it down off the building. Both of them falls back down and crashes hard back onto the ground while Randall retreats, continues firing off rounds at the demons inside the building and tries to get the bags. With Doom on the ground, many of the demons jumps off the building to take him out first, not allowing him to return up there.

Doom stomps on the Hell Knight while he still stood on top of it, switching to a shotgun and started firing shells through the Imps as they go around throwing fireballs at him. After killing four of the Imps, he aimed his shotgun with one hand towards a possessed humanoid, causing it to grab his shotgun but Doom switches to a double barrel and shot through the head of it to let go. He lowered his double barrel and aimed his shotgun at another, blowing an Imps head off.

He looks back up when he heard a massive explosion going off in the same room where Randall is. He stayed down there until he looks forward, seeing him coming out of the building with the two bags full of guns and food. Seeing he is still all right but his arm and the top of his head is bleeding out, taking a hit twice with a fireball.

"I'm fine…" Randall said then throws the bag of guns at Doom, getting him to catch it "We got to go… If we stay here at midnight then all the demons will come out… I'm tempted to watch you kill them all, but we can't fight here forever." He looks back towards the location where his car is "We got to move… Now."

Doom looks behind Randall and notices another Guardian coming through the wall, stopping them from moving forward as the Guardian stands between them and their car. Doom will drop the bag and gets ready, Randall notices him ready for a fight and backs away, allowing those two to fight to see how he will go against the Guardian.

Doom draws out two handguns, one is his regular gun and the other was a Desert Eagle he took from the bag. He runs towards the Guardian and started firing rounds at it while it charges at him, firing so many rounds until he switches to the grenade launcher, firing a shot at close range before he jumps out of the way, seeing the Guardian running past him but stops and looks towards him. Doom reloads the grenade launcher and fires a second time, exploding the side of the Guardian then would switch his double barrel and gets ready for a charge from the Guardian. When the Guardian charges, he fires his double barrel as close as he can get before rolling out of the way, getting the Guardian to smash against the wall, giving him time to reload.

"Bloody hell… He's more dangerous with a pack full of guns…"

Doom reloads the double barrel and quickly gets on board the Guardian while it gets out of the rubble, once he runs up on the body and gets closer to the head, he fires at close range through the top head of the Guardian with his double barrel. The Guardian fell after that, collapsing onto the ground with a hole through the head while Doom gets off the body before it disintegrates, looking over to Randall as he approaches him.

"I'm glad you're on our side…" He gives him the bag full of guns "We should go now, can't have you staying here all day long." He then walks past him and heads towards the car. With Doom following him, carrying the bag in one hand while the double barrel in the other.

The demons stopped attacking after what Doom did to the Guardian, giving them time to reach to the car, seeing an old classic Ford Mustang, having completely modified in armour all coloured in black and a red line seen in the middle. Doom opens up the trunk and places the bags in there, keeping the double barrel, the combat shotgun, a handgun and the M79 grenade launcher to himself. He closes the trunk, gets inside the car, looking to Randall in the driver's seat before closing the door. He looked around the car, seeing some interesting things like this keychain with what appears to be cannon on it. Randall was ready to go but before he did that, he looks down at a CD, seeing it has a name on the cover of it called 'E1M1'. Randall places it inside the radio before he tries to drive out of here, listening to this heavy metal that Doom doesn't know that this is 'Metallica: No Remorse' in an instrumental version of it.

"Good heavy metal right here!" Randall shouts to Doom before looking forward, changing gear and driving out of here, heading down the broken roads. "Let's go raise some hell!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Argent Core Pt1

Randall drives down the rough road with Doom sitting next to him, having the first time being in a car although he feels fine, getting interesting in the music. The car was running through the zombies that were on the road, not even stopping as they were going a hundred miles per hour, not even thinking of going around them.

Randall soon turned down the volume just to chat with Doom "Do you like my wheels?" Randall said "It took me months to get the parts and the armour to get this baby a success, it's also good when running over a lot of things on the roads…" He soon heard another noise as they hit another one of the zombies "Well that makes ten…"

Doom looks to Randall for the moment then started hearing this commotion going on outside, causing him to pause the music. Randall looks to Doom but he too heard it, hearing a conversation on the radio and would soon realise that there is something hovering above them. There was a Blackhawk flying over them and trying to contact with someone, getting the radio to have the same frequency as the Blackhawk.

"This is Eagle-Nine I am inbound to your location. I am taking Eagle-One's position; I will be there in a few minutes." The pilot said, soon realising there's car driving on the road underneath them, he would try to contact them "If anyone can hear me down there, if you have any compassion, we could use some help over here."

"It's the UAC." Randall said "We better be careful… That means others are nearby…" He looks to Doom when he looks back to him "Please tell me you don't want to go after them…" He asks and notices him nodding. He sighs and looks forward, seeing another zombie being crushed "Alright then… Hold on…"

In an area far away off the road and onto the rough land lies an outpost but more like a facility, seeing that it is half-intact and operational, protected by a strong wall around it, having the large facility against the cliffs behind it. It shows that some parts of the walls have been breached, many small buildings inside the base is destroyed and so does a few vehicles and there is a destroyed Blackhawk nearby, having the front of it inside a half-destroyed house. There are many demons like Imps and possessed hell knights are storming through the walls, trying to make their way to the front door but guarded by two UAC elites.

Both men armed with heavy weapons and wears the similar armour as the Elite Guards from Mars, this time instead of a red colour; they all wear a darker black. One of the men is equipped with an M60 light machinegun while the other one holds a different weapon, armed with an FN-Minimi Belgian, a 5.56mm light machine gun. Both of these guys are shooting all out, targeting the demons to stop them from getting closer, having the man with the FN-Minimi standing near the door while the other guy was lying down, firing off so many rounds at the demons in front of him.

One of the marines who stood by the door got contact from the Blackhawk, quickly responding to him before they get here. "This is Rhino Squad. We are still here and we could use some help, we are under attack by demons and could use some fire support here!" He then turns his head to the right, seeing a Cacodemon flying over on the side, getting him to shoot it down before it attacks.

"This is Eagle-Nine, we are taking Eagle-One's position and we will arrive shortly. Where is everyone else?"

"There inside the facility." The man said "They are busy while we are defending the outside…" He then looks out at the marine with the M60, seeing that he is out of ammo and notices a few Hell Knights charging towards them. "Oh shit –" He tried to fire but he also ran out of ammo

The one with the M60 quickly got up and runs back towards the other marine, seeing that he too is out of ammo and when he looks back, the monsters are getting closer, it was becoming difficult to win. That was until someone was on the roof, firing off a sniper rifle and sending the gunshot to echo throughout the area, piercing through the Hell Knights with one bullet through the faces and sending them on the ground.

"You guys get back inside." A female heard on the radio, contacting the two marines on the ground while she loads the Barrett M82 sniper rifle "Rearm and get your asses back here."

"Yes sir!" The two marine's returns inside the facility while she stays up there, firing one round after another, killing the bigger demons with one shot. Ignoring the smaller demons so that when the marines are ready, they will get rid of them.

"You guys better hurry up." She said while aiming at a Cacodemon and shooting through the eye of it. "You got some demons on your way." She then stops firing and reloads, changing channels to contact Eagle-Nine "Eagle-Nine be advice, there is a Baron known as 'Archon of Hell' wondering around here. This Baron has already took down Eagle-One; I don't want it to take out another Blackhawk."

"Roger that…" The pilot looks around on the ground while flying over the demons "We will keep an eye on them…" He then looks back at the gunners "You guys are now free to open fire."

"Finally." One of the marines said, loading up an assault rifle and takes aim out at the open, using his scope to shoot down at the demons.

The two main gunners arm with Chainguns started firing also, taking out many demons before they could go over the walls. They kept firing while the Blackhawk keeps moving, soon to go higher when taking some hits from the Imps. The pilot took higher level, reaching over the walls and looking down to see a total wreck down there.

"Bloody hell…" The co-pilot said when looking down "Can you see this?"

"Yeah I see it." He looks forward, seeing a gunshot go off when seeing the female marine on the top building "Head back inside, we can take care of things outside."

She would get up off the ground, crouching there while looking at the Blackhawk, as it gets closer to the front of the facility, turning it to the side for the Chaingunner to fire hundreds of rounds in seconds to push the demons back. Stopping them from getting any closer until the demons are no more, taking them all out and not getting a single demon through the entrance.

"Thank you Eagle-Nine." The female said when turning back, running back downstairs with her sniper rifle

"We also got contact from the UAC headquarters." The pilot said to her while she goes downstairs "We got conformation that we still have a go on Operation: Tartarus. You need to get the hell out of here in twenty minutes; we need to get this done soon."

"I read you. I will go and tell the rest of the platoon." She then contacts the two marines who were outside before "Jackson and Mason. Get back outside, help out Eagle-Nine."

"Were already on it."

Back on the Blackhawk, the marine armed with the assault rifle continues firing rounds at the demons, seeing they are no match against their power. The man just laughs at them, seeing they are not retreating but they are all getting slaughter out here. This was getting in the UAC's favour as they are finally pushing the demons back, not knowing of what is to come.

The marines on the ground got back outside, arm with the same weapons but just got some more ammo. Two marines on the Blackhawk came down on ropes to assist the marines, one of them got down and started firing while the other one looks around, looking towards the front entrance, getting his eyes fixed upon a Baron that comes forth to lead the charge.

"Oh my god…" Mason said to himself, causing him to lower his gun when moving towards the marines

The marine that was about to lie down was just crouching there looking back to him "What's wrong Mason?"

"It's back…." He looks up quickly at the Blackhawk above them "Eagle-Nine! We got contact!"

"What is it?" The pilot said when looking down

The co-pilot looks out at the view, trying to get a zoom in towards the entrance by using his visor of his helmet, using the zoom in to get a look at the Baron at the entrance. He then revert to normal when turning off the zoom in.

"It's a Black Baron…."

The Baron that is known as the Archon of Hell reveal itself as it has come back to finish what it has started, seeing that this Baron is very rare and very powerful, triple the strength of the original Baron. This one looks just like a Baron except the colour has changed, seeing that the whole body is in darker black, showing some red lines over the skin of the upper body, also seeing that the hooves and claws are engulf in green flames.

This Archon of Hell brought some friends, bringing two Barons behind it, ready to take out the second Blackhawk. Once the Archon was ready, it charges first, sprinting towards it and causing all of the marines to fire everything they got at them. They took out one of the Barons at halfway then try to target the Archon with all they got, seeing that it is not slowing down. The Archon gets closer it makes its move, charging up this large fireball when moving its hands together, throwing it towards the end of the Blackhawk and almost hitting the end of it but they moved higher to avoid it.

"Damn that thing is fast." The pilot said when moving away from the entrance and flying to the side

The man on the Chaingun kept firing until he ran out of ammo, causing the Archon to go after the Blackhawk while the marines are busy shooting at the Baron. This Baron threw a fireball at one of them, getting him on the ground while charging at another; it leaps in the air and slams in front of one of them, hitting his chest with a green fireball before turning to the other marines.

The Archon moves towards the Blackhawk while the Baron deals with the marines, very soon it threw another fireball, this time it hits the back end of the propeller, causing black smoke to appear and causing the pilot to feel the shakes on the pedals.

"Shit we've been hit." The pilot said when trying to control the Blackhawk "God damnit!"

The Archon watches as the Blackhawk smokes up and flies out of there, trying to get control but they are unable to help anymore. The Archon turns towards the marines and goes over to help kill the last marines while the Baron was weak. Suddenly a car will be seen coming over the destroyed walls on the western side, getting the Archon to turn its head towards it as Randall comes driving through here at full speed ahead at the Archon. The Archon turn its body towards the vehicle, planning to stop it with brute force, only to fail and is stuck at the front of it while Randall keeps driving. He drove all the way to the other side, smashing that Archon against the eastern wall, causing serious damage to the car but luckily, only Randall sustained little injuries while Doom comes walking out of there with not a scratch on him.

Doom walks out of the car, loading his double barrel and looks to the Archon while it was still alive and barely, trying to claw its way out but Doom aims his double barrel at it, blowing its head off before looking to the Baron. Randall was slowly getting out of his side, collapsing onto the ground while holding his sniper rifle.

"Remind me to never do that again…" Randall said

Doom walks over to the Baron at the front door, getting that Baron to charge towards him while he raise his grenade launcher at the Baron, firing at it and blowing up on impact. He places the grenade launcher away, using only the double barrel now, seeing the Baron coming out of the smoke, throws a green fireball at him, only to move out of the way, and fired through the chest and was force to reload while moving away from its second fireball. It takes a leap towards him, only to roll out of the way so he could aim back at it, firing through the leg and sending it on one knee. He runs towards the Baron before it could get up, ripping the horn off its head and impaling it through the mouth then punches the back of the horn to send it deeper to kill it.

Randall got up off the ground and held onto his sniper rifle, checking the marines on the ground but there all dead; he notices one of them has his head removed. Doom was walking over to one the dead UAC marines, getting a look at them before taking one of their guns. He picks up the FN-Mini machinegun, examining it before looking back to Randall.

"There all dead." He said when grabbing an assault rifle off their bodies then looks to Doom "No point leaving guns on the ground. We should get inside, no point staying out here." He sees Doom nodding to him and looks to the entrance "There could be more people… Let's just get them and go."

Doom and Randall make their move to the entrance while the Blackhawk is still in the air but is getting difficult to control. Inside the two looks around this small area but they proceeds through, seeing that there is power inside this place so the UAC must still have control of the facility except for the demons attacking. Doom would make his way towards an elevator nearby, this rectangular and wide looking elevator that he hopes that it is operational. Randall would spot a dead marine next to it, lying there against the wall with an ammo crate next to him; Doom thought of stocking up before going through the elevator, grabbing some ammo out of the crate and off the dead marine, that there is when he sees another vision when touching the marine.

He sees a second vision of the past of this marine, he turns back when seeing a handful of UAC marines charging inside this facility with their weapons aiming around to see if it's clear. They all reach to this elevator; there they will drop that ammo crate while the leader stands in front of the elevator, looking back to the marines.

"Listen up… This here is a classified facility under the UAC control. We just get in and get out, whatever happens, you stay together and kill as many demons down there. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

The leader turns his head to four marines; one of them was a female who wields a sniper rifle. "Jackson, Mason, Philips and Lauren. You four will secure the entrance and stop any demons from coming inside, we don't want to get overrun down here so I expect you got our six."

"You can count on us sir." One of the men said

"Good." He looks at the rest "Let's move." He turns back and was about to walk inside the elevator, only to be stopped when the vision here ends.

Down below, further underground as the UAC marines struggles to defend their position as ten of them stationed inside the power room, there they will get their hands on their Argent Core. The marines are defending the front door, fighting against the possessed soldiers and imps that are stopping them from escaping. Five marines are defending the front door, firing off rounds through the wide and open hallway, shooting down the demons and stopping them from getting closer. The rest of the marines are here to help retrieve the power core, they need to gently and calmly remove the core or else it will explode.

"Can't you guys get rid of the demons quickly!?" One of the marines said, standing in front of the console and was facing towards the front door

"You do your job and we do ours." The marine said, loading a rocket launcher and firing it towards the possessed security, hitting the ground in front of them and knocking them back, getting them to lower their shields.

"Just calm down…" The sergeant said while looking at the large control console, seeing the safety door is open up and the Argent Core is right there, inside the machine in a cube shape in the center of it. "We are almost there."

"Yes but the hard part begins." The marine said who walks away from the console, standing next to the sergeant "We need to gently pull the power core out, this will cause a blackout and we would have to quickly use night vision."

"Don't worry about it…" He places his finger to the side of his helmet to contact someone "Lauren, what's the situation on the surface?"

Jessica was busy killing some imps in the small hallway with just a shotgun, blasting them back and kicking the last one against the wall, giving her time to stomp its face in before she reports. "I have no conformation on what is going on outside, I am on route towards you guys. I am going to ambush the demons."

"Keep going but be careful, you know what they will do if they get their hands on you."

"Affirmative." She looks forward, seeing an imp and two zombies charging towards her, quickly aiming her rifle, fired through the imp before switching to the handgun, and fired twice to hit the heads of the zombies.

She keeps moving and kept firing through those that the marines missed, making her double time as she keeps running down the hallways and gets herself trapped in a corner, causing her to go back and find another way through. As she keeps moving, she soon makes her way into a different room where the marines did not go through, coming inside this cryogenics lab. Big demons are inside these large pods, asleep and have not been disturbed because their pods are not broken through.

"I don't believe this…" She said when lowering her shotgun, slowly walking inside this room and seeing almost eighteen pods intact while several pods are broken, seeing no sign of the demons.

She walks towards one of the broken pods, noticing the ground is wet, seeing that something came out earlier while the others that are broken came out long ago. She would look around as this demon could be nearby, getting to hear the noises of a Spectre nearby. She needs to take cover, hiding behind a pod with a Baron inside of it, she needs to make sure not to free it or else she is dead.

"Where is it?" She said in her mind, looking around the room, taking aim with her sniper rifle and turning the scope to the side of the rifle so she could see normally around the area.

While Lauren looks around, she would soon hear the voice yet again, hearing it making noises when getting closer. She would realise that it was coming right behind her, getting her to turn back when seeing the Spectre was behind her. She looks towards the Spectre on time, quickly rolling out of the way before it charges and hits against the pod, causing a little crack in the pod and slowly spilling water out of it.

Lauren rolls out of the way and aims her rifle towards the Spectre, unable to fire because her bullet will surely go through the Spectre and hit the pod to free the Baron. She got back up and moves to the side to avoid the Spectre and its second charge, getting it to smash through a broken pod with nothing in it, getting her time to aim towards the Spectre however, things did not go well when she looks at the door, seeing a Hell Knight coming in the room. She looks forward and shoots the Spectre, hitting the Spectre through the eye and got it to be visible before collapsing onto the floor.

Lauren turns back and aims her handgun at the Hell Knight as it charges at her, hitting her helmet and sending her collapsing onto the floor. It reveals that this woman Lauren was in her thirties, having tied in a ponytail, also showing a single claw mark on her left cheek. She was helpless against the Hell Knight, seeing she is useless on fighting it but that all changed when Doom arrived.

Doom came into this fight and fired his double barrel, blowing through the head of the Hell Knight and splattering its blood over the floor and over Lauren's body, causing her to blink when she feels the blood hitting her face. The Hell Knight collapses onto the floor before disintegrating; Doom simply looks down at Lauren while reloading his double barrel.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" She called to him, seeing he is just standing there reloading his double barrel. She was traumatize when he lends his hand out to her, wanted to help her up off the ground. "I…. I take it I should come with you if I want to live… Right?"

Doom nods to her after she said that, allowing her to take his hand and got her up off the ground. Doom turns back and switches to his machinegun while Lauren walks over to pick up her rifle, looking back to him and getting a look at him, seeing he is not a marine or any other kind she has ever seen before.

"So who are you supposed to be?" She asks him, getting him to look back to her after she said that

"This is Doom." Randall shows up

"A hunter…" She said when looking to Randall "What do you people want?"

"Hey we just saved your life, plus we don't really have time for this." He said then looks to Doom, seeing him walking out of here then looks back to Lauren "We need to get you people out of here, get back to the top and defend against the demons."

"I don't take orders from a ravage like you. Where is the marines at the surface?"

"Some black demon came and chase the Blackhawk out of there. Everyone else up there is dead."

"…. Son of a bitch…"

"We don't have time right now." He turns towards Doom as he notice him staring at the Baron inside the pod, showing the water is slowly leaking out of there. "Oh crap…"

TO BE CONTINUED..


	4. Argent Core Pt2

"Eagle-Nine to Rhino Squad… Can anyone read me? This is Eagle-Nine, calling any UAC marines on the ground, can anyone respond?"

"Don't bother." The co-pilot said "If there still alive then we have to find out when they get to the surface."

"The problem is that they are almost out of time." The pilot sighs under his helmet "Where the hell is everyone?" He looks on the window in front of him, looking down and seeing some demons pressing the attack inside the base "There's a lot of demons down there…."

"We did ran out of there you know…" The co-pilot said when looking out at his window, seeing a Cacodemon in the distance. He looks back to the Chaingunner "Target the Cacodemons."

Meanwhile, inside the facility, the marines got what they wanted and are already preparing to make their move back to the surface. The sergeant was just standing in the hallway with twelve marines behind him, having two of them carrying a large container that has the Argent Core inside of it. He would stand there trying to contact the men on the surface, hearing on static on the radio inside his visor.

"Eagle-Nine can you please respond, what's your situation up there?"

"Sarge look out!" One of the marines said, aiming his assault rifle towards the doorway, seeing a couple of imps storming inside the room.

Three marines took aim at the imps and open fire, taking out several imps that came through that door, killing them before they could throw a fireball at them. Once they were dead, they quickly act, making their move down the doorway and through some corridors, fighting off against the demons while they protect the precious cargo.

The marines make their way to the surface while elsewhere, Lauren and Randall teams up for once as they make their way up a few stairs and into a wide room, seeing the whole room is in ruins but they stand at the ready. Both the two looks at one another while Randall carries an assault rifle and Lauren carrying her shotgun, still not trusting one another but it is up to them to find the team. The only reason why Doom is not with them is that he is busy inside that room taking care of the demons inside the pods.

Doom was busy with a Revenant that was release from its pod, seeing him using his boost jump to punch its chest, sending it onto the ground so he could punch it again through the head. Doom looks back and aims his double barrel, blowing a hole through the chest of the hell knight, getting him to kick the hell knight to send it onto the floor. He looks towards the Baron that came out first, seeing it lies there against the pod it was in before, having its left arm and a horn removed from its body before it disintegrates.

Back with Randall and Lauren, both kept their weapons aiming as they move through this place without causing any demon attacks. Lauren would speak to Randall, seeing that the area is clear for now, wanting to know about who that person was.

"Mind explaining what is a hunter is doing here?"

"Hey I'm just here because of him."

"Care to explain who he is?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He stops when he heard a noise behind him, getting him to look back to fire eight rounds through an imp.

Lauren looks back then looks forward, moving towards two other imps that came into the room, one throws a fireball at her while running, getting her to duck while firing three shells to remove the imps. She looks back to Randall as he aims his gun towards a doorway leading to a computer room, seeing him shooting at the demons inside that room.

Lauren looks forward and shoots another imp that came through the door; she also heard gunshots coming through the doorway she is facing. She soon discovers the marines coming through that doorway, seeing one of them aiming towards her and cause him to lower his weapon. He looks back to the other marines, signalling them to come on through and hold fire as they have friendlies in the room.

"Lauren!"

"Sir." She salutes to him then looks back to Randall as he comes over, causing the sergeant to turn his head to Randall while Lauren looks back to the sergeant. "Relax, he's here to help and he brought a friend with us."

"What's going on at the surface?" Sarge asks Lauren

"Sir, all I know is that there is an Archon of Hell on the surface, it chased Eagle-Nine out of the facility."

"Damnit…" He looks back to his marines who are staying their ground, defending the doorway and towards them as well. "Is there a way to get rid of that Archon of Hell?"

"Actually…" Randall spoke, causing the two to look towards him "The black Baron is dead."

"What!?" Both the sergeant and Lauren spoke at the same time. "Impossible!" Lauren said

"We killed it… It wasn't that hard."

He sighs and looks away for the moment while Lauren looks back to the sergeant "We need a way out of here, do we have what we came?"

"Yep." He looks back to the container "Now we just need a pickup."

"We have to get to the roof, sir." Lauren said "It is the only way for Eagle-Nine to find us, having a pickup outside is a bad idea."

"Plus it's overrun by the demons."

Sarge looks to Randall for the moment "You and I are going to have a talk later after this…" He looks back to Lauren "We go to the surface with the container."

"Yes sir." She turns around and moves forward, aiming her shotgun and goes off to take point to see if the area is clear.

"Hold on!" Randall runs after her, reloading his weapon and catches up to her when she walks down the pathway on the left.

Sergeant turns towards his men and orders them to move, getting the team to head on through with the cargo to take it to the rooftop, knowing that going outside is a bad idea. Both Randall and Lauren stays at the front, the team would stay around the cargo and defend it against the demons that comes through the doorways. They only fight off against a couple of imps, no signs of any big demons but surely, they will find some soon.

The whole team continue their move through the hallways, soon to see on the other side of the door lies a Mancubus approaching them. The Mancubus lets loose some flames through the room, causing the ones at the front to back away while they shoot towards the Mancubus. The team backs away while they shoot towards the Mancubus, hitting the chest while it moves forward and keeps shooting them. One of the marines who was holding the container takes a hit from that Mancubus, collapsing onto the floor and dropping the cargo, causing the marine behind him to help him up to grab a hold of the cargo again.

"We can't stay here!" The marine said who stood at the back, firing his assault rifle towards the demons that is coming around the corner. He suddenly takes a couple hits of the chest with a revenant's rockets, taking five hits before collapsing onto the floor.

"God damnit…"

As the Mancubus continues moving forward and keeps firing these orange energy balls towards them, causing them to avoid them so they could keep shooting. They were being pinned down by this demon and soon more demons would arrive behind them, causing so much trouble but luckily Doom at last shows up. Doom appeared behind the Mancubus, grabbing one of the tubes and pulls it off it and jumps back, watching the Mancubus explode after he pulled the tube, seeing a large chunk of the Mancubus removed.

The marines at the front stopped shooting after the Mancubus exploded, once the Mancubus disintegrated, Doom comes walking through, holding a Chaingun on his right hand and a grenade launcher on his left hand. He slowly raise his grenade launcher towards them for the moment, soon raising it up towards the top of the door behind them, shooting at the top of it and causing the door to close. The marines did crouch down when feeling that explosion, both Lauren and the sergeant looks back when they see the door closing before a Pinky came through the door.

The sergeant looks back towards Doom "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't want to know." Lauren said then looks towards Doom "Thanks for the help, you done killing demons?"

Doom points to himself with the grenade launcher to his chest then aims up at the ceiling, getting him to turn back and walks away while they stood there confused right now. "Can this guy even talk?" The sergeant asked while he walks away

"I think he's going to the roof." Randall said then looks to the sergeant "That means we should go outside, not on the roof."

"But there's demons out there." Lauren said

"Not for long." He looks forward and moves out

"Can somebody explain just what the hell is going on?" The sergeant said when looking to Lauren

"I am confused as you are sir." She looks to Randall while he runs off "But whatever this guy is, I suggest we play friendly to him, unless you want to have the same fate as that Mancubus."

"Yeah… Alright." He looks back to his marines "Alright we go outside, let's go!"

The marines got up and move forward, making their move outside where they will try to get to the middle of the base, shooting their way out of here against the demons while Doom was making his way to the rooftop, arm with an M79 grenade launcher and his Chaingun he took from a dead marine. When he made it to the roof, he walks over towards the edge of the roof, kicking a barrel off the roof and blowing up on impact, blowing up two Imps as they try to storm the inside.

Doom stands there looking out there with two hands to his Chaingun, soon looking as a Cacodemon shows up, it moves towards him and causing him to take aim and fire. His anti-piercing-rounds, penetrated through the skin, killing it quickly, sending the Cacodemon out of the sky. Doom aims his gun at the ground, spinning up and letting loose everything upon the demons, shooting every single bullet from that Chaingun, turning the gun left to the right, killing all the demons and wiping a lot of them out. All of those rounds made him kill eighteen Imps, three Hell Knights, one revenant, two Cacodemons and two Pinkies. After his Chaingun ran out of ammo, he simply drops it on the ground next to him and takes out that M79 grenade launcher, aiming it towards a Hell Knight and fired. He obliterated the Hell Knight with one hit, making him reload and aiming it to the left at a Revenant that is flying through the air, moving towards the roof but only to be stopped when Doom blown it out of the sky.

The marines finally made it outside, firing their way out of the facility but they did lose two marines in the process, they lost two thanks to a Lost Soul and a Hell Knight that got too close. The marines would make it outside where they notice that most of the area is clear, seeing that there is no sign of any demons left but they are further away. The sergeant would try to contact Eagle-Nine while both Randall and Lauren looks up towards Doom, seeing him standing on the edge but would jump down off there, landing hard on the ground but was all right on impact.

"So who the fucking hell are you people?" Lauren said, hands on hips when looking to Randall and Doom.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Randall said when moving in front of her while Doom switches to a double barrel

"Just try me." She looks to his armoured arm "You're from the UAC but you are a deserter, why the hell are you with him and still helping us?"

"I only left because I learn the truth; the same thing goes to the others who have also left to join the hunters. I left for three reasons, one is to go out there to protect the people and not hide in our underground fortresses. The second is because of him." He points to Doom "He is the sole survivor of the Mars incident."

"Are you serious?"

The sergeant looks over when he heard he was a survivor of the Mars incident, getting him to walk over towards the three. "What's this about the Mars incident?"

"This man is Doom Slayer, the one we have been waiting for a long time."

"Doom Slayer?" He looks to Doom then to Randall "Don't make me laugh."

"And this is the third reason I really did leave the UAC."

"Doom Slayer as in the marine from the stories?" One of the marines spoke out, standing behind the four and got their attention "Yeah I heard of the story, didn't know it was true."

"It is true…" Randall said "This man can help change the war, he can end the demons. You guys and your advanced technologies haven't even made a dent to the demon army yet."

"That is about to changed." The sergeant said "We have a plan to get rid of a hell portal, that is why we came all this way to get this Argent Core."

"Yes well you will probably need this guy more than I do." Randall looks back to Doom "If you still wish to help the UAC, then I cannot waste any more time here. I have somewhere to go, that means… It is time that we depart ways here."

"Just where are you going?" Lauren asks

Randall looks back to Lauren "I'm going home, back home to Deimos."

"So your one of them…"

"Your part of that organisation?" The sergeant asks "Those renegade hunters."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is, you men have caused too much trouble to the UAC, you may be fighting demons but you men of Deimos always end up attacking the UAC and stealing our weapons."

"That's because you damn people go too far. Do you honestly think you can win the war all by yourself?"

"Sir!" One of the marines calls out, getting everyone to look back while he points towards Eagle-Nine as it comes flying over towards them.

"Finally…" The sergeant said, soon looking back to Randall as he moves back and was about to move back towards his car "Where do you think you're going?" The sergeant asks, getting Randall to stop while the sergeant raise his weapon towards him.

Doom steps forward and grabs the sergeants gun, grabbing the front of it and lowering it down before he stood in front of him, seeing him shaking his head while Lauren had her hand on her handgun, about to draw but Doom looks to her, causing her to stay where she is.

"Let go!" Sergeant said when moving back with his weapon

"Do yourself a favour sergeant." Randall calls out to him "He's on your side; try not to piss him off." He looks back to Doom "You take care of yourself; I hope we see each other again." He turns back and walks towards his car, hoping that it still works after hitting against the wall with an Archon.

"Sir…" Lauren steps forward

The sergeant sighs and backs away, looking up at the Blackhawk as it tries to land down onto the ground. He calls his men to get a move on, picking up the precious cargo and sending it onto the Blackhawk before they all get on.

Everyone would jump on board but when Doom was about to the sergeant raise his arm to his chest "I don't know who you are, nor do I trust you. I am in charge here, so don't get in our way or you will regret it." He lets go of him and gets on board

Doom finally gets on board the Blackhawk, switching back to his machinegun and sitting next to Lauren. "My name is Corporal Lauren." Lauren said "Welcome to Rhino Squad."

"Alright let's get a move on." The sergeant said, soon taking off his helmet when the Blackhawk begins to take flight, showing his face as he appears in his forties, appearing in dark skin and has short dark hair, showing a couple of scars on his face.

"I hope you're ready of what is to come, Doom marine." The sergeant said "Because your about to walk into enemy lines."


	5. Welcome to the UAC

Eagle-Nine flies over rough terrain as they go north over rough terrain and through enemy territory. Doom would see just how much damage they have done across this land, seeing that there is no life and environment anywhere, the buildings nearby are devastated in ashes. There is no sign of demons anywhere, probably because there is no point for them to stay in an area that they have already destroyed; they would go somewhere else to continue their hunt for life.

Doom looks out at the view of the place while the Blackhawk flies across the field, since everyone on board were saying nothing to one another the moment they left that facility, Lauren of course had to end the awkward silent. She speaks out to Doom, causing the others near her to turn their heads towards her.

"So Doom. Just what exactly are you going to do around here?" She asks, causing Doom to turn towards her "What makes you think you can help us out in this fight? Your just one man."

"We got contact!" The pilot contacts everyone at the back, looking out at the view of a military structure in the far distance. "Were finally home."

This UAC fortress is one of the few structures still intact by the UAC after they seize control of this whole territory. This fortress held strong walls around the place, strong thick walls that can hold two rows of men. In the sky, the walls form together to show the shape of a pentagon, having the points protected by bunkers and heavy weaponry on the top of the bunkers, the only way through this place is either over the strong thick wall or underneath it. There is only one entrance into this place; it lies at the back of the shape of the pentagon where the Blackhawk approaches. Inside the interior shows a few trenches around the walls and elsewhere in the middle, built in the same stone as the walls so that the marines could go underground to the bunkers or further underground of the base. The interior of the place shows a couple of buildings, there might also be many places underground of the fortress; the trenches could take the person to these underground entrances. The base also has two helipads but there is no sign of any helicopters, only Eagle-Nine is probably the only airborne vehicle they have left.

"Watchtower this is Eagle-Nine. Watchtower can you respond?"

The large tower that stood in the left side, close to the walls had the good view across the whole land, having two men without their helmets would use these advanced binoculars to get a good look at the Blackhawk. One of them would move back inside, talking to the radio operator inside the tower so he could respond to Eagle-Nine.

"Eagle-Nine this is Watchtower; you have a clear for landing."

"Copy that." The pilot looks back to the team "Were going in everyone."

The sergeant turns his head to the pilot "Tell them that we need to speak to the colonel! Tell them what we got."

"Alright." The pilot looks forward and contacts Watchtower again "Watchtower, you better go contact Colonel Logan."

"Roger that."

"What are we going to tell the colonel about him?" One of the marines said to the sergeant

"I'll think of some explanation."

"You sure?" Lauren asks

"I have no idea but we can't just say that he came from Mars." He looks to Doom "I'm sorry but I don't want to tell my superiors that you're a space marine from a distant planet."

"You might have to deal with that for a while." Lauren said

"But they will find out eventually. Welcome to Firebase Bravo." The sergeant said. He turns his head out at the view, seeing they just went past the wall, soon to make land inside the base.

Eagle-Nine slowly lands down on one of the pads, the moment it lands, Rhino Squad comes out of there and two of them grabs a hold of the container of the Argent Core, dragging it out of there before the pilot could power down the Blackhawk. When Doom got off the Blackhawk, he got a look around the place, seeing many UAC marines walking around, some got their looks towards him, strange to see someone wearing different armour and looks the odd one out. He begins moving away from the Blackhawk, soon looking back as the team of Rhino Squad stops what they are doing, seeing the colonel coming out of the trenches approaches them, wearing his formal black clothing and a couple of medals on it.

"Sergeant Travis."

"Colonel Logan. Sir." He salutes to the colonel, getting him to salute back at him

"At ease marine." Logan said then looks down to the container "Is this the Argent Core?"

"Yes sir. We made it in that facility, as you can see…" He turns back to his team then back to Logan "We are what is left of Rhino Squad."

"I see… Well don't worry. With this." He points to the container while looking at Travis "We will get rid of the hell portal."

"Yes sir."

"Now get you and your marine's some rest, you earned it."

"Thank you sir." He salutes once again before turning back to his team to give them the good news

Colonel Logan turns to two cyborg infantry units that came approaching him, seeing they wore a silver colour armour; the armour is similar to the UAC marines but different. Both of their helmets are different from one another, it also shows that they are slightly taller than the marines are and both carry no weapons on them. These two simply salutes to the colonel then stands in front of him, ready for new orders.

"Take this inside the base and give it to the scientists. Tell them they have twelve hours to place this inside his warhead."

"Yes sir." One of them responds. Both will walk past Logan and walks over to the container, both grabbing it on both sides with one hand then starts walking back with it underground of the base.

After they got the good news, Lauren would turn her attention back to Doom while he walks around, getting the attention of many marines who spots him, seeing this is the first time seeing someone new around the base. He looks over to a couple of marines who looks back at him, seeing four of them and this heavy armoured marine. He wore a heavier version of the proper armour, making him the same height as a Hell Knight. He carries a larger and modified version of the M60 machinegun, capable of firing off blue energy rounds and not regular bullets.

"You having fun checking a good look around the base?" Lauren approaches Doom, getting him to look back to her then she looks over to the marines, showing that he is friendly to fellow marines. "Don't worry about them; we have never seen another marine in armour like that. Just how did you get that armour anyway?"

"And just who is this intruder?" Logan calls to the two, getting them to turn towards him as he comes over with a couple of marines staying behind him as a guard. "Marine, explain yourself."

Doom looks to the side when seeing the marines he was looking at before came closer to him, causing him to look back to the colonel as he was about to be surrounded, this became uncomfortable for him so he drew out his double barrel but was stopped by Travis that grabbed his arm from behind. The moment they saw him drawing a weapon, the colonel backs away and causes the marines to take aim, leaving both Travis and Lauren stuck in the middle.

"Not here marine." Travis whispered to him "Don't do this here."

"Who is this man you brought in my base!?" Colonel Logan calls to the two marines "Explain yourself."

"Sir." Sergeant Travis steps in front of Doom "He is a marine who helped us escape; he helped us get out of there…" He looks back to Doom then back to Logan to continue. "He helped us achieve our objective."

"It's true sir." Lauren steps forward "If he wasn't there then we would have sustain more casualties and most certainly a failure on the mission."

"I did not approve this man to be here on this base. This marine could be one of those people from Deimos."

"We… Don't know…" Lauren said "He doesn't talk."

"Doesn't talk?" He laughs a bit "Surely you joke."

Travis looks back to Doom "It would be a good idea if you do talk right now…"

"I don't have time for this." Logan said then turns back "Apprehend the marine."

The marines took aim when moving forward, causing Doom to raise his double barrel at one of them while Lauren steps forward to the colonel "Colonel Logan wait!"

"Stand down marine." Logan turns to the side, looking back to Lauren and Travis "That's an order."

"…"

Travis looks around at the marines while they stand there taking aim. He looks back to Doom as he stood there looking back at him. "I'm sorry marine; you just got to have to surrender right now…"

Lauren notices him closing his hand to form a fist; this got her to step forward and grabbed his arm. "Doom. Please… Don't make things worse, we can still help you but only if you stand down so they could apprehend you."

Doom looks at her for the moment, eventually calming down and ends up dropping his gun on the floor. Both Lauren and Travis steps back away while the marines moves in to cuff him, getting the heavy marine to hold him while one of the marines place this energy cuffs on his wrists in front of him. After they apprehended him, one of the marines check to see if he has anything else, checking his suit. This marine would find something down on his waist, taking out a data chip and examining it for the moment before looking up at Doom.

"What is this?" The marine said when showing the data chip to Doom, seeing he is not getting any answers from him. He places the chip away and turns to the side. "Let's go."

The heavy guard grabs his right arm and made Doom follow the marine out of here with four marines following him from behind. Doom would look back to Travis and Lauren as they stand there, watching him being taken away for interrogations.

"This isn't right." Lauren said

"There's nothing we can do." Travis said "As long as he cools down, we will be alright."

"We have never had hope fighting the demons… If he is the hope then what is wrong with us?" Lauren turns to Travis

"I only saw little on what he did, he still doesn't impress me."

"But he could do more…"

"Or he could do more damage to us than the demons. The only hope we have right now is proof that he is what he says he is, which is going to be the problem here because he can't talk."

Inside the underground complex of the base, Colonel Logan returns back underground to see the scientists working on completing a warhead. Four scientist's stands in the room and two marines who stood at the doorway watching them, seeing them fixing the missile but soon stops when Colonel Logan comes through the door, causing the two marines to salute.

"So how is going?" Logan asks when walking in the room "You have what you want right?"

One of the scientist's walks up to Logan as he stands on the side of the missile, standing next to the container that is still closed shut. "Sir, the warhead still needs some more time in order for this to work."

"There is not enough time, I said you have twelve hours and that is how much time you got left." He looks to the scientist then to the warhead "And this warhead better work in twelve hours."

"Colonel Logan, I assure you…. This missile will work, its destructive power combine with the Argent Core you took from that old facility, this is enough to create a more destructive force to close the hell portal and destroy thousands of demons on the other side."

"Good… Now get it done." He turns back and walks out of the room "Or else you will be left outside of the base." He said that before he left the room.

Colonel Logan makes his way to the communications room that holds up to twenty people operating fifteen computers. They watch over the surrounding areas and contact other UAC facilities out there, gathering some information's from other places so they can be on schedule to know what's going on out there. Some of them watch over the satellites so they could get a look out in some places, seeing that if they do spot a large force out there, they would be the first people to know about it.

"So what do we got here." Logan calls out when entering the room, getting the attention of the lead specialist who was standing by one of the men operating the computer.

The specialist walks up to Logan and gives him a salute before responding "Sir, we have conformation that the hell portal has been increasing their numbers lately, they now doubled than what they had before."

"How many are we talking about?"

"Some say either two to three thousand demons are coming out of the portal, all of them are the elite demon guards."

Colonel Logan was surprised when he mentioned the elite demon guards "The elites? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes sir, we have already checked it twice and it is not a false accusation."

"The elites…?!" He said to the man, having an astonished look when hearing that as he knew what they are "I know them well… They are the main frontline infantry of the demon army. We lost a lot of men when facing them."

"Then that would mean that they are preparing for battle." He turns back and looks towards the large screen that was against the wall, covering the whole wall and showing the whole map of the area "Firebase Bravo is the only base out here that they could target."

While they look towards the map to see some red dots, blue dots and white dots placed across the area. The red dots are their location as there is many red dots in one area; it is unknown on what the blue and white dots are but one of the white dots vanish all the sudden but did not concern them.

Colonel Logan would look back when hearing a marine approaching him, seeing him saluting to him before reporting the situation on the Doom Marine.

"Sir. The marine is now kept under guard by two heavy guards and four marines." The marine would take out the data chip that he took, showing it to Logan "I also took this off the marine."

"It's a data chip." The specialist said when looking at the data chip "Why would a marine take this?"

"We arrested an unidentified marine inside my base." Logan takes the chip off the marine then turns back "He could be a member of Deimos. Could you gather information from this?"

The man takes the chip and examines it before turning back "I can try, not sure what I will find in this." He approaches one of the computers, he sits down and turns it on, seeing it comes up the moment he pressed a button, seeing the screen light up in blue then he goes and places the data chip inside the computer to examine it in the screen.

"Hmmn… Well this is interesting." The man said when started to type on the keyboard, seeing many data appearing so quickly over the screen, he was unable to understand all of it.

"What is it?"

"It isn't data and information that we thought it is…. It's a… It's alive."

"Care to explain about that?"

Suddenly all the computers went out of control when they all suddenly went black on their screens at the same time, this got everyone to back away when seeing their screens are consumed in blue, it also cause the screen that the two were using to revert back to blue and the information on it was removed from the screen. Logan and the others backs away from their computers, all stood up and tried to find a way to refix the system but that would soon change when the main screen at the front would turn black and a face would appear on the screen. This man appeared in this bluish energy, seeing he is not alive but an artificial intelligent.

Just when that man appeared on the screen, Lauren came inside this room and notices the problems here, she too got a look at the big screen, seeing the artificial intelligent. This surprised her, seeing that this is the first time seeing something like this because the only artificial intelligent that the UAC ever had was destroyed on Mars.

"What the hell?"

"It's an artificial intelligent."

"Hello." The man on the screen said politely to them "You have to forgive me for controlling your systems, I do apologise got that. It has been years since I was plugged back into the system and operational."

"Who are you?" Logan steps forward to the screen

"My name is VEGA. I am an artificial intelligent of the UAC, it's a pleasure to meet you, colonel."

"Now that's impossible." Logan said "The real VEGA was destroyed during the Mars incident."

"You are mistaken." VEGA said "I have been un-operational for ten years, despite this; I manage to stay active thanks to the Doom Slayer."

"Doom Slayer…." Lauren mumbled to herself, she began walking closer, stops halfway, and stood behind Logan "Explain to us about the Doom Slayer. Who is he?"

"The Doom Slayer… The Doom Slayer is the bringer of death to the –"

"Lauren what do you think you're doing?" Logan said when looking back at her

"Hey you wanted information on the Doom Slayer, you wanted proof right?"

"I am oblige to answer any question you need." VEGA said "I am not your enemy, my duty is to protect the UAC property and serve Samuel Hayden."

"The chairman of the UAC?" Logan looks back to him

"Correct."

"Then if you're on our side, return the network back to us."

"Certainly." Few seconds later, all the computers returns to their previous state on what they were before VEGA took over them, only the main screen on the wall was the only thing he stayed.

"We have everything operational sir." One of the people said when looking to his screen, seeing everything was back the way they were before. "He did it."

"Good…" Logan looks back to VEGA "Now you have explaining to do, just how that marine did have possession over you anyway?"

"After the Doom Slayer destroyed my system so he could return to Hell, he was so kind is to upload me into the data chip, that way I could stay alive and by his side. Sadly, Samuel Hayden didn't know I was still alive and for that, he sent Doom Slayer in the dark reaches of Hell itself."

"Just who is the Doom Slayer anyway?" Lauren asks "Please answer that question."

"Doom Slayer is the bringer of death to the demons of Hell. He is one of the survivors of the Mars incident, he help contain the threat of the demons, he was awakened and we helped him destroy the demons but with the cost of the entire facility."

"So that man was right after all…" Lauren said to herself "He is the Doom Slayer."

"I have seen him in action, he could single handily defeat hundreds of demons with just one shot. There has been many tablets in Hell that tells the story of the Doom Slayer. I have all the data and codex of the Doom Slayer if you wish of me to upload them to the computers."

"So this man is useful to us." Logan said to himself

Lauren walks up to Logan "Sir, please allow me to retrieve the Doom Slayer, if you simply apologise to him then he would help us defeat the demons."

"Is the Doom Slayer here?" VEGA asks "I would like to thank him for keeping me alive, I could not speak to him in person due to his suit not having the ability to do so. He felt very lonely down there in the pit, shame I could not speak to him; otherwise we both would have gotten to know one another a lot better."

Logan looks back to Lauren "Go to the prison and tell the marines to let him go."

"Thank you sir." She salutes before taking her leave

"You place the Doom Slayer in the brig?" VEGA asks "You should not have done that… If it was up to him, he would surely kill everyone in this base."

"….?!"

Lauren quickly ran towards the prison room where they kept Doom and other prisoners who betrayed the UAC or are against them. Just when she went inside the room, she stops at the door and spots Doom standing there, out of his prison cell. He stands there over the marines, seeing his left hand rubbing his right wrist, seeing that he just took down two heavy guards and four marines who lies there on the floor, still alive but sustain slight injuries.

"What the hell!?" Lauren calls out to him "We had this under control…"


	6. Firebase Bravo Pt1

Doom got away with beating up the marines who held him in a prison and did not seem to want to be stuck in another prison for another long time. This here he got away with it, now he must join the UAC to help combat the demons. Doom is under watch for the time being, seeing that Rhino Squad found him; they are the ones to see how capable he is when they send him to the armoury.

One of the marines of Rhino Squad came in to instruct him to see how good he is in combat, he and four more marines came in the room without their armour, only wearing the black tights that they wore underneath the armour. Doom was standing near a table full of guns, seeing new and improved guns, after all, it has been ten years since Doom came and the UAC now has new weapons to use against the demons.

"It's good to see you're out of prison." The marine said when walking over to him, carrying this large box in his right hand then lowers it down and lends his hand out to shake Dooms hand "My name is Corporal Rhodes, Rhino Squad, pleasure to meet you in person."

Rhodes gets a handshake form Doom, seeing that he gave him a strong and firmed handshake, causing Rhodes to back away and shaking his hand back when he lets go. "That's a strong handshake." Rhodes said to him "Well anyways…" He turns his head towards the table full of guns "See anything you like?"

Doom got a look at the weapons before picking one of them up, he did stop and grabs a regular weapon, a G36 modified light machinegun. The gun shows a covered case, making it more affective against the demons and is the UAC's main weapon in combat.

"Ah so you found the regular looking design, the weapon is slightly better than the previous FN-Minimi machinegun but might shoot better. The gun shares the same piercing rounds like the machinegun you once used, you should try it out."

Doom took aim at the targets in front of him, seeing cardboard demons appearing and getting him to start firing rounds through them. He aims the machinegun at their heads first, sending their heads falling back then aims to the chest, shooting through three demons and wastes only twenty-four rounds.

"You're good when it comes to killing demons… Wait till you try this one." Rhodes takes out the grenade launcher and shows it to him when Doom looks back at him. "This here is the grenade launcher. This gun exceeds the Milkor Grenade Launcher."

Doom leaves the machinegun on the counter in front of him and grabs a hold of the grenade launcher, examining it for the moment. The weapon looks like a combat shotgun but has the ammo case of the grenade launcher that Rhodes mentioned, seeing this dark greenish grenade launcher that could hold up to eight grenades. Once Doom examined it he turns back and aims it towards the closest demon cardboard, he fired through, blasting the target to bits.

Corporal Rhodes simply laughs right after he blew up that demon "Okay… I think we can try one more weapon, the colonel wants to see you after training and we can't keep him waiting." He turns back once more and grabs a modified Chaingun off the table and lends it to Doom when he came back to the counter to place the grenade launcher next to the machinegun.

"This here is a way modified Chaingun with a good kick to blow the demons away. It holds up to four hundred uranium-piercing rounds; this can tear a Baron to bits. I know you will love this one."

Doom came up to him and looks at the Chaingun, seeing it looks smaller than the previous Chaingun he used. He picks it up, examines it, seeing it is lighter and has a handgrip on the left side of the gun and a handle at the back end of it. He would turn back to test this gun out, only to stop when Sergeant Travis came into the room, interrupting the training.

"Corporal Rhodes."

"Sergeant Travis."

"How is your new friend?" Travis looks to him as he looks back to him, holding the gun with one hand and having the front of the Chaingun aiming at the floor.

"Oh he's experience when it comes to guns." Rhodes said "He's about to test out the new and improved Chaingun."

"Sorry but he can't do that right now." Travis walks up to Doom "Colonel Logan wishes to see you right now."

"Sir?"

"Sorry Rhodes, you have to play with your weapons alone for now." He looks back to Doom then looks down at his gun "Maybe you should leave it here, it's better to waste the ammo on the demons and not us."

Doom turns back and places the Chaingun next to the other two guns he used. Travis would turn back and walks out of the room while Doom follows, having Rhodes to stay behind and pack up the weapons as he didn't want to do some shooting at this time.

"That kid is strong; he's good when it comes to weaponry and upgrades." He said while he keeps walking "Rhodes also wanted to modify that double barrel that you love so much. If you like he would actually make it stronger than before." Travis looks at Doom when he notices him looking back at him "I have your double barrel, I just thought that maybe if you allow Rhodes to modify it then you might enjoy shooting that gun without reloading it. Rhodes mention that he could merge the regular shotgun with the double barrel, that way it shoots like a shotgun but has two barrels instead of one and will surely make a big kick out of the demons."

Once they reach the communications room, Travis and the others notice that nearly every higher-ranking officer was standing here in this room, almost forty of them are superior and have control over the rest of the grunts. All of them came here to see the colonel but was not here at this time, he needed to wait for Doom to arrive. The moment Doom came into the room, some people looks back and notices him here, causing the gossip and the whispers to begin as they heard the rumour about this man being the bringer of death to the demons.

"Oh man, I didn't know rumours reached this far throughout the base so quickly." Travis sighs then looks to Doom "It looks like everyone is going to love you now. Doom Slayer."

"Listen up everyone!" Colonel Logan finally arrives in the scene, causing everyone to stop the talking and turn heads at the front as he comes in and stands in front of the screen looking at everyone with his hands at the back of his waist. "We are back in a 'Code: Red' situation. The demons have begun massing an army, capable of overrunning this entire base which they will try to do in four hours."

Everyone began whispering to one another when he mentioned about the demons attacking the base, Logan soon stops this by stepping forward and continue to speak. "I have already made contact with other UAC facilities but they will not send reinforcements, I also ask for some aerial assault or some ships but it is a no go on our side. We will have to rely on everything we have, we cannot afford to leave anything in reserve against this demon force, that is why I want everyone to be at the ready when they show up." Logan would turn his back to them and looks back at the screen "VEGA."

VEGA turns on the screen and shows the map of the whole base and the whole surrounding areas, showing many blue dots placed throughout the base, indicating they are the marines. Once all the blue dots are covering the base, the red dots will appear far away on the edge of the screen, showing the demons have begun massing their forces to attack the front gate.

"Now the demons will try to storm the front gate, which is why I want the walls to be occupied by marines in one formation. The rest of the marines will stay in the trenches or further back, they will be our covering fire if the wall is breach, which will give our men on the walls and inside the bunker the time for them to retreat. We will use Eagle-Nine as our aerial attack in the sky and our plasma cannons as our artillery batteries, they will shorten out the demons once they get too close to the walls."

"I'm not going to lie to you guys but we will be facing strong odds in this time of need, we are on our own and we have to do anything in order to win. If the demons defeat us then they have a chance to attack the city, we cannot allow the demons to succeed, I need all of you ready and prepare for battle. Anyone here have any objections?"

Nobody responds or objects to anything he said, some did spoke to one another but they never step forward or say anything to Logan. After that, Logan orders them all to get ready, got them all to rise up off their seats, and prepare to move outside while Doom stands where he was with Travis.

"Sergeant Travis and the Doom Slayer." Logan calls out to them "A word."

"Oh I knew this was going to happen…" Travis said and looks to Doom, seeing him walking through the crowd with Travis following him from behind.

Logan turns back to the screen "VEGA."

"Yes sir." VEGA changes the screen and uploads nearly every information, image, codex and anything else from the Mars incident, placing them over the screen for the three to get a look at it.

"I was checking through some of the databanks of the codex of the Doom Slayer." Logan said when looking at the screen. "VEGA told me everything on what happen on Mars. Olivia Pierce, Samuel Hayden, the UAC, the demons and now you." He looks back to him "The Doom Slayer."

"What…. I thought Samuel Hayden said that the whole Mars incident by a failure of containing the Argent Power." Travis said "Olivia Pierce was the one responsible for all of it."

"I just knew that there was some cliché about the whole Mars incident and the whole Hell on Earth. Both of them are the same, VEGA told me the truth and after all…" He looks back to VEGA "You can't really lie.'

"Of course I can't." VEGA said "Samuel Hayden awoken the Doom Slayer to contain the demon threat on Mars. He succeeded and defeated Olivia Pierce and in the end, Samuel Hayden wanted to continue the work on Argent Energy, in the end it appears that he failed to contain the demon threat."

"I don't know if Argent Energy was the right choice but in the end we did need that power source to survive but we didn't expect to deal with another demon invasion from what happen on Mars."

"But if you knew about this and so did everyone else in the UAC, why is Samuel Hayden still commanding chief of the UAC?"

"Samuel Hayden covered as much of it as he can and worried about continue the work of Argent Energy. When the apocalypse began, no one didn't really care about what happen up there so they forgotten all about it and worry about what's in front of us." He looks to Doom "If you want Samuel Hayden… You need us; if you want us to help you then we need you to destroy the demons that attack Firebase Bravo."

Doom nods to Logan and would turn back after that, taking his leave from the room while both of them watch. Logan looks to Travis before he too takes his leave. "Make sure he doesn't go over the top when he's out there."

"Will do sir." Travis salutes to him before he too takes his leave from the room.

"If there is a god out there, I hope this man is the bringer of death to the forces of Hell."

Firebase Bravo now been put into full lockdown after the discovery of an army of demons are on the move, this here is when they will try again before the UAC make their move to strike back against the demons. This here will take place in the darkness where four hundred UAC marines are all stock with guns and ammo, armed with everything they can use, getting themselves in positon before the enemy come.

The demons will prepare their attack by attacking the front of it; no point attacking from all sides, storming the front door is the key to get themselves inside, there they can begin the brutal carnage to get rid of the UAC. This here will get everyone in alert; all four hundred men will be place on the walls and in bunkers while the rest stays back, here to play as reserves just in case something happens. The Blackhawk will be their aerial cover, assisting the marines from in the air once its fuelled up and ready let loose.

Lauren was station onto the watchtower while Rhino Squad, including the Doom Slayer himself was on the wall with the others, seeing that he is taller than the other marines are but they did not seem to care about that right now, some were curious but they kept their heads facing the front. Lauren was lying up there with the other marines on the tower, all next to one another, having their magazines placed next to them so they could reload quickly.

"Are you boys ready to kill these sons of bitches!?" One of the marine said when walking past the marines who stood in a line at the top of the wall "Show them no mercy, don't stop shooting until there all dead!" He kept walking past them from behind and moving towards the location where the bunker is, moving to the top where there is a mounted plasma machinegun is located. The plasma gun is a modified 50-Calibur, instead of shooting regular bullets, the gun now shoot long plasma rounds and the speed velocity is higher than a regular bullet could fire from a 50-Calibur.

Doom looks back to him then looks out at the view, seeing Sergeant Travis and Rhino Squad stood next to him, all armed with the same weapon, the same weapon that he used before that was a modified version of the G36.

"You're the bringer of death to these demons right?" Travis asks him before he puts on his helmet "Show me and everyone here that you mean business." He looks forward and takes aim over the wall, looking out at the hills in the far distance.

Colonel Logan was inside the watchtower to get a good look over the area, using a computer to get a look out in the open as he has control of the camera of a drone that was right up in the sky. It was circling around this whole area, showing him the targets before his men see them. Logan waited for a little while before something comes up, soon seeing white signatures on this green screen of the area, seeing thousands of demons approaching this area.

"Holy shit…" He mumbled to himself, slowly looking up "There coming…"

Doom is about to see things that is soon going to get harder because he is going to face something that he has not face in a very long time, things are about to change bad when he sees not just the armies of demons that he has faced on Mars and in Hell. An army will come over that hill, revealing themselves to the UAC, seeing that they are not an army of Imps or Hell Knights or Barons, they are humans who are demons. An army of humanoid demons, all wearing armour made of bones, covering many parts of their body, all having this dark red, grey or bluish colour on their armour, also seeing that they have purple skin underneath that armour. All of these humanoid demons are different form one another, all having different types of armour and different helmets but all look the same. All of them wield advance weaponry, possessing Argent weaponry that shoots orange energy blasters, these projectiles fire like regular laser beams.

Doom lowered his weapon when he got a look at the humanoid demons, causing Travis to look at him for the moment when just realise he lowered his weapon. "What's the matter?" Travis said to him, he then looks back at the demons then to Doom, trying to see his face through the visor "I can't see you well… But you look like you seen a ghost."

A flashback would happen he saw a flash from the past, seeing that it has been a very long time since he saw those types of demons before. This took place before the events of Mars, before the UAC, this took place during the beginning, during the time when he was alone, fighting alone against a new enemy he discovered when coming through a rift he found. He stood alone against this enemy of demons, seeing the humanoid demons he sees today, instead of darker colours they wear today; they all have the colour of white.

Doom was standing on the high ground with his Chaingun, shooting down at almost thirty demon warriors that was approaching him, seeing they all wield rusty but sharp looking swords. They try approaching him while he continues spinning out bullets from the Chaingun, he only took a couple of cuts from them but he continues shooting. He already took down several of these demons until finally, his Chaingun stopped spinning.

Doom notices his gun ran out of ammo, after that the demons began advancing towards him, causing him to throw the Chaingun at the one in front of him and starts moving backwards. Doom backs away and switches to his ultimate weapon, the BFG9K. He let loose a green energy ball out of it, firing it towards the demons, sending the green energy ball to explode and incinerate every demon in the area. He obliterated them to bits, leaving chunks of their parts on the ground while Doom stood there, breathing a bit heavily and soon lowered his gun. Once there is no more demons around, he moves forward, walking over the corpses of what is left of them.

Doom suddenly stopped when he walks over the bodies, he heard a noise coming from the doorway on his right, causing him to take aim towards the door and waits for the moment before moving forward. He proceeds with caution, not knowing what is behind those corners but when he goes past the door, going to the left corner, staying to the side of the wall and getting a look towards someone who was not a demon. There was a human right here in a place like this, a female who had her back towards Doom, she was crouching down and examine the four bodies of these demon warriors that Doom killed earlier. She wore the silver and greyish armour, a feminine version of the Praetor Suit, the same woman that Doom saw when he was stuck in the dark depths of hell.

She soon sense the feeling that she is not alone here, causing her to quickly spin while taking out her advanced weaponry that looks like a rifle. She took aim towards the Doom Slayer as he aims back at her, causing her to be shock to see a non-demon standing right here in front of her, seeing that he is not one of them but she was still shock. She lowered her weapon while standing back up, the same goes to Doom as she does not look like a threat.

"Hey!" Travis punches his arm, causing Doom to wake up from that flashback, causing him to move back before looking back to him. "We can't have you losing your mind now."

"Hey what's that guy in the middle?" One of the marine said to Travis, getting them to look back out there.

The demons in the middle moves to the side to allow someone to go walking through to stand at the front of the army, seeing this figure who stood taller than these demons. This demon appears to be a type of cultist or an acolyte, seeing he wore these ragged dark robes, carrying a long staff and has this weird looking face. His head was this rectangular looking thing, seeing he has no eyes but has three mouths, one at the front while the two are on the left and right.

"I think it's a Cultist." Travis said to the marine "These guys are worse than Summoners."

"Worse?!"

This strange demon looking cultist would begin to say a few words, speaking in a strange language, saying these weird things until suddenly a gunshot went off. A sniper fired while it was talking, sending that bullet straight through the head and blowing the head off, causing everything to be silent as they soon to find out that it was Lauren who fired that shot. She fired through that demons head and blasting it to bits, sending that demon to collapse onto the floor while the demons around the Cultist looks down at it for the moment, soon looking forward and seeing that there is no one controlling them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Colonel Logan shouts out to Lauren, standing behind her "I didn't order you to fire!"

The demons held their ground for the moment as the Cultist collapses onto the ground, soon seeing they are becoming restless, seeing they want to do battle right now, that is what they are about to do. They look forward and move and the demons at the front and second row behind them began to open fire at the men on the walls.

"It begins…" Colonel Logan said, looking out at the view as they are coming.

The marines on the wall ducks down to avoid the shots they fired, they soon came back up and started shooting back at them, unleashing thousands of bullets in a second, firing off so many rounds over the field, piercing through the demons and sending the front row demons to collapse onto the ground. The snipers and the men inside the bunkers let loose their bullets as well, the men in their bunkers fired these plasma rounds at the demons, seeing the projectiles shoots just as the demons do.

After a minute of taking all of those hits, the demons would shoot back, firing back these orange energy rounds across the field, hitting the marines on the wall and hitting the wall as well while they keep charging. The demons continues firing at the men on the walls, sending them falling off the walls and crashing hard onto the ground.

Doom and everyone else on the walls kept firing down at them, he took two hits to the chest but he kept firing his weapon, soon to run out of ammo but one of the marines next to him took a hit, getting the chance to ditch his gun and take his before he falls off the wall. Sergeant Travis was still by his side, still shooting down at the demons until he crouches down, taking a hit in the shoulder and was so close of falling but was still alive and well. Travis got a look at the bodies that fell from the wall, seeing many marines dead in an instant; this here got him up out of cover and continued firing.

Colonel Logan would contact the men on the ground through the radio in the tower, contacting the man near the artillery cannons. "All cannons, fire now!"

The four large artillery plasma cannons took their aim in the sky, firing off this huge plasma ball into the sky, flying over the wall and soon crashes down on the demons. The plasma artillery cannons at the back fired further, seeing that they have control of how far they can fire. Four of these plasma cannons made their marks on the land, obliterating a large handful of demons and changing the tide of war in their favour, killing more demons but they continue attacking, the demons continue charging even though they are losing more but they still had more numbers.

On the hill where the demons was first spotted, another Cultist came forth to replace the one who got its head blown off, here to take care of the situation as they are losing right now. This here is when this Cultist plans to turn things up a notch. The Cultist looks back as it brought two friends to help the fight, bringing two Guardians that looks just like the Pinky demon that Doom fought in the dead city. The Guardians appear more armoured than before, if possible, these two are a battering ram.

Colonel Logan got the look on the hill when seeing the Guardians and still many demons charging towards the wall, seeing the Guardians begin moving towards the wall and slowly getting faster by the second.

Logan would lower his binoculars; he then looks to Lauren and the snipers, giving them a new order. "Snipers! Take out the Guardians, now!"

Lauren fired her shot first, seeing it hit the top of the armoured skin but the Guardian kept moving. The other two snipers fired one at the head and the other through the leg but it was not slowing down. Lauren and the other sniper both fired at the same time, hitting the head and causing the Guardian to collapse. It was now up to the men on the wall to shoot down the other Guardian, seeing that their weapons are not doing well; they were force to abandon the wall.

Doom switches to the grenade launcher and started firing at the Guardian while everyone else kept firing at the Guardian and the demons, Doom fired two times to the face before finally the Guardian hits hard against the wall, hitting underneath where Doom is and causing a serious shake. The Guardian got itself killed after it made a huge dent against the wall, it made a huge crack and cause half of the wall to collapse but it held on for a while. The demons would try to target the broken wall with heavy weaponry, armed with heavy cannons that they place on their shoulders. The demons take aim to fire, only to stop when the snipers took aim and fired through their weak points, killing them instantly.

Doom continues firing a couple of grenades across the wall and taking out some of the demons but was not enough, he decided to move across the wall and take the mounted plasma gun that was un-operational, seeing the one who was using it before took two shots to the chest and one through the head of his visor. Doom moves him to the side and grabs the handle of the gun, aiming it around and firing plasma rounds through the demons, piercing through their armour and killing them quickly. The demons would take aim towards him, hitting his armour but their shots are not making much damage to him as he continues shooting.

The fight continues going on the walls as the demons continue trying to damage the broken wall, which would surely collapse so they could break through but no sign of any breach yet. Many dead marines are lying on the ground behind the wall, seeing they are just lying there while everyone else kept fighting until a certain change occurs when Colonel Logan gets a look across the field. Logan uses his binoculars to check around the area, still seeing the demons moving forward over the hill and seeing that Cultist is still alive, it looks like the Cultist has its side turn towards the base while it looks out to somewhere else.

"What the hell is it doing?" Logan mumbled to himself then looks out of the view of where the Cultist is looking, getting a look across the hill in the east, there he got a lock on enemy demons on the high ground. "Oh my god…."

An Archon of Hell stands on the cliffs, looking out at the base and lets off a roar while Cacodemons, Lost Souls, Revenants, Imps and also a new unique demon that has joined the flyers. It was a unique demon that Doom saw before, it was a tall and muscular looking demon that looks like a Hell Knight, having curved horns on where eyes are meant to be and very sharp teeth, its arms are long that reaches to the knees and has wide wings on its back. There was a handful of these creatures, flying across the air and going straight towards the base from above.

"Eagle-Nine." Logan turns towards the front of the base, seeing the UAC marines on the ground just spotted them and began firing. "We need your air support on the right side of the base."

"Roger that… Taking flight now." The said when turning on the Blackhawk and try to get up in the sky and began moving behind the watchtower just to avoid sniper fire or friendly fire from the ground. "Alright, spin it up."

The Chaingunner on the side of the Blackhawk takes aim and begins spinning up and fire, firing through the demon flyers and taking out a handful of them, seeing the flying demons are trying to avoid weapons by flying around to avoid the shots. The demons continue flying closer to the base, having the marines on the ground firing at the demons while Doom and other marines stayed on the wall and continue firing.


	7. Firebase Bravo Pt2

The battle for Firebase Bravo is getting more rough than before, the demon forces continues their onslaught against the walls while the flying demons that are known as 'Warlords' appearing in the east, coming down upon them. The marines on the ground fired upon these demons, Eagle-Nine assisted on shooting them down while the snipers, the plasma artillery, the marines on the walls and the ones inside the bunkers continues firing upon he demons on the ground. Doom would be one of them who was still operating that plasma turret, shooting down at the demons and stopping them from getting through.

The demons at the front soon brought in some more class of demons, one of them would be two Mancubus', seeing they are the same as what they were on Mars except their cannons look more bigger than before. Doom got a look at one of them as it takes aim and fires towards the bunker underneath him, instead of these smaller fireballs, it fired two huge red and yellowish fireballs across the area, seeing the projectile is faster than before. The men inside did not have a chance on evacuating, they were obliterated by the attack and that Mancubus fired a second time, hitting only the top and causing the whole area to crack up. This got Doom to abandon his gun and decide to jump down, jumping down over the wall and bringing the fight to them.

One demon warrior came at him, firing a couple of rounds at him while Doom runs at him, punching his face and drawing out a handgun that the demon had on the side of the waist. He spots three more demons shooting at him; he decided to hold the demon as a shield to take all of the hits. Doom uses the handgun he took off the demon and fired one shot through the demons in the face, sending them collapsing onto the ground with one shot. Once they were down, Doom kicks his demon onto the floor and got a look at this handgun. The gun had a model of the Desert Eagle handgun but was covered in black and had some red markings on some parts of it, seeing that it shoots out red energy blasts, a good shot could kill these demons with one hit.

That Mancubus that destroyed that bunker would soon target Doom, he notices it just now when it gets closer, firing another barrage of fireballs towards him. He would jump out of the way, sending those hits targeting the broken wall. The explosions and the damage causes the entire broken wall to finally collapse, showing an opening on where the demons could swarm through.

"The wall is breached!" Logan calls out when standing on the edge of the tower, looking out at the broken wall. He contacts the marines on the ground "All units, we have a breach, defend the broken wall now. We can't let them through."

Sergeant Travis and his Rhino Squad joins a couple of marines in the trenches, standing in front of the broken wall and starts firing. The demons will storm through but only a couple of them, seeing that Doom is taking care of some of them outside while the rest of the marines are busy with the flyers.

Eagle-Nine will still be firing rounds across the area, shooting at the flying demons and trying to avoid some of their projectiles, causing them to move back and get in range of their plasma artillery. The operator of the plasma artillery notices this now and stops firing; he would try to contact Eagle-Nine to move out of the way.

"Eagle-Nine! You are in range of my firing, get the hell out of the way."

"Don't worry we'll be fine." The pilot responds "It's difficult to move around without getting hit you know."

One of the Warlords was close enough to get on top of the watchtower, causing the snipers to look up and get up off the ground to take it out. The demon was not targeting them; instead, the demon creates a green fireball and throws it towards the Blackhawk, hitting the back propeller and triggering an explosion. They lose their wing and starts getting out of control, causing it to spin around, as they are unable to control it anymore.

"Son of a bitch we just lost the back." The co-pilot said

"Eagle-Nine is going down!"

Lauren would go inside the tower to kill the demon on the ceiling, she aims her rifle at the ceiling then fired where the demon is, sending her bullet through the ceiling and piercing through the head of the demon. Logan and the others watch as the Blackhawk was heading straight towards the marines on the ground, since they saw it on time they rush out of the way and jump down into the trenches for some cover. Once Eagle-Nine hits the ground, it crushes a heavy guard and causing the Blackhawk to turn to the side, sending its propeller still spinning and cutting down three marines in the process. After a few seconds later upon impact, the propeller finally stopped, leaving a hard impact on the base, killing the two pilots, two gunners, one heavy guard and three marines.

The marines on the ground stopped firing for a while after Eagle-Nine went down, very soon the Warlords came down and attacks them, they land inside the base and throws fireballs at the marines in the trenches. The marines would fight back but lost three marines already, seeing these demons are distracting them so the Cacodemons can fly over, targeting the plasma artilleries and the watchtower. The snipers would change to their regular machineguns to help shoot them down, Logan also join them too, joining the fight to help kill as many of the flying demons.

One Cacodemon moves above the men in the trench and let loose a fireball from its mouth, taking out two marines before it died. One Warlord grabs a hold of a marine who was out of the trench, trying to lift him up and fly high so its other friend could grab his legs and try to rip him in half. A few more Warlords flies over and throws some green fireballs at the marines before they land, trying to get close to do some brutal kills while the marines keep shooting back at them.

Doom was still running around out there while trying to deal with the Mancubus that is still shooting at him, causing him to go running to the side and avoiding the projectiles, using the Mancubus to hit the demon warriors that are in the way. Doom would go running towards the Mancubus once it killed twelve demons, he runs over with his machinegun, he does a boost jump to avoid its next attack. He switches to his grenade launcher; he fired once and sends it through the mouth of the Mancubus, blowing a large chunk of the top of the Mancubus before he hits the ground.

The Cultist that was standing on the hill got a look at the Doom Slayer as he goes charging after the second Mancubus. The demon gasps; it took a step back and spoke in demon tongue until it actually spoke out proper English. "The Doom Slayer…." It mumbled to itself then looks to one of the demon warriors that stood near it.

Doom looks back to the Cultist as it plans to reveal its ability; letting loose Hell Energy through that demon warrior, changing its body like a metamorphosis and causes it to lose its armour and the purple colour of its skin. The demon would soon transform into a Baron, a full fledge Baron but in a different colour, revealing that this Baron does not have red skin but orange skin and its lower body was black. Both claws and hooves are engulf in orange flames. This demon known as a Bruiser Demon, a demon that could rival the Archon of Hell and is right here, challenging the Doom Slayer.

Doom switches to the modified Chaingun he got from the armoury, firing bluish rounds at the Bruiser Demon as it runs over to him, swinging one of its flaming claws, and sends forth these barrages of small fireballs across the area. Doom would ignore them but avoid getting much hits while the demon rushes at him, seeing it taking a leap into the air and slamming hard onto the ground in front of him, causing him to roll out of the way. The Bruiser Demon swings its arm and let loose another barrage of fireballs at Doom, hitting his chest three times and pushing him back, Doom continued firing and hitting its chest, forgetting about the Mancubus as it comes towards him from behind.

The Mancubus was about to fire but stopped thanks to Lauren who fired her sniper rifle towards the Mancubus, hitting its face and causing it to stop. The marines on the wall fired many shots at the Mancubus, one of them was armed with a rocket launcher and fired twice, hitting the chest and losing a chunk of its body from the second rocket.

"It's your turn now." Lauren said when taking aim towards the Cultist that was watching the fight between Doom and the Bruiser Demon.

"Lauren!" One of the marines calls to her who stood on the other side on the edge of the tower, firing rounds at the Cacodemon.

Lauren looks back and sees it firing a fireball at them, seeing that marine took the hit and soon another flying demon shows up and grabs him. She aims her rifle at him while he is still alive, seeing the demon is using him as a shield then takes off with him to get out of her line of sight.

"Damnit!" She aims at the Cacodemon in front of her and fired through the eye and sending it falling. After that, she went back inside, calling to Logan who was inside giving orders through the radio. "We have to abandon the tower." Lauren said to him

"We can still hold the tower." Logan looks back at her "Keep shooting."

"We can't lose you in this fight while you're here, colonel." She said when moving closer to him "We have to get back onto the ground."

Doom and the Bruiser Demon was still fighting each other as he continues moving to the side and backwards just to avoid its flaming projectiles, taking some hits but ignored them. He keeps firing from his Chaingun, piercing through the chest until finally it was weak enough for him to charge at it. He moves next to the Bruiser Demon and grabs one of the horns to pull it off, once pulled off, he impales it through the side of the face and sends the Bruiser Demon to collapse. The Bruiser Demon turns to dust while Doom stood there watching it happen, after that he looks back towards the Cultist who stood there looking back at him, soon speaking in language to the rest of the demons, communicating with them and ordering a retreat.

The demon warriors heard the call for a retreat, causing them to lower their weapons and make a run for it out of the battlefield while the regular demons will be distractions. The flyers and other ground forces will attack the base, giving the demon warriors enough time to escape. Doom stayed where he was as he watches the demons escape, also seeing the regular demons attack the base with the marines focusing their fire on them right now. There was no way that Doom would let this go, he decided to look towards the hill where the Cultist once was and decide to go after them.

Sergeant Travis and his squad was defending the breaching wall, they soon realise the demons are retreating and notices Doom chasing after them. "Marine!" Travis shouts out to him, seeing he could not hear him as he still chases after them.

Travis was going to go after him but Corporal Rhodes grabs his shoulder "Sir! The enemy!" He points his gun to the side towards the wall, seeing a handful of Imps and a Cacodemon and some flying demons charging towards them.

"Damnit all…" He looks over to the demons and open fires

Lauren and Logan made their way off the tower and onto the ground, having Lauren cover Logan while he makes a run for it to the bunker, shooting upwards at the demons. There was a Cacodemon flying around the tower and aims towards them from the side, letting loose a fireball at them and causing Lauren to push the colonel out of the way before it hits. The blast would send the two flying back but were still alive; Lauren would just get back up and shoots at the Cacodemon, not knowing that a Warlord came down upon Logan. Logan draws out his handgun and started shooting at it but only fired two rounds before it got close enough to claw his face in, removing a large chunk of his head with one swing of its claws.

Lauren looks back at Logan as he fell onto the ground; she looks back at the Cacodemon and ends up taking a hit across the right side of his arm, sending her collapsing onto the floor. The Cacodemon would move closer to her, opening its mouth as it looks like it is going to eat her and not finish her. Just as that was about to happen, it took hits on the side by plasma rounds, seeing a couple of cyborgs came rushing out of the bunker, firing plasma rounds at the demons they see and kills them quickly.

Several of these cyborgs rushes out of the bunker, shooting the demons on sight. One of them came over to assist Laure. She would be looking at another cyborg nearby, seeing it jumping so high in the air, it lands on a Cacodemon and punches it in the eye before jumping off, and seeing it exploding before the cyborg hit the ground.

"Are you need of assistance?" The cyborg in front of her asks, lending his hand out to her

"I'm fine…" She said when turning over, having her back facing the sky and use one hand to hold her up so she could go up on her knees.

"You are in need of medical attention."

"Well no shit…"

The cyborg looks around then towards the wall, seeing the demons have stopped their attack, noticing the gunfire finally went to silent as the marines stopped firing. "The enemy has stopped…" The cyborg said to her "Has the enemy retreated?"

"Seriously?" She at last rises up off the ground, holding her broken arm and looking towards the wall, seeing the marines rising up out of the trenches and looking out at the sky.

The marines came out of the trenches and looks up at the sky, seeing that the demons are not attacking anymore, seeing they killed them all or they left. The men were finally relief to see it finally over, seeing that the battle only lasted for an hour or more, it started at dawn and the sun is still rising up over this field.

Rhino Squad came over to Lauren, seeing there is only three of them left now, it is now Travis and Lauren and Rhodes that remains of the squad. Rhodes came over to Lauren while Travis notices the colonel lying dead on the ground, Travis would sighs while taking off his helmet and crouching down, seeing the damage they have done to their leader. Rhodes would assist Lauren while the cyborg goes inside the tower, reaching to the top to see the whole status of the base and the outside of the perimeter.

One hour later: Sergeant Travis will be standing in the middle of the base, getting a look at all the bodies they have found, some of the marines would have some body parts missing but the main body parts would be place near them. He looks up then checks a good look around at the base, seeing so much damage that was done in a few hours, seeing the wreckage of the Blackhawk still there, noticing three plasma cannons are destroyed, the wall is breached and many buildings are in ruins. The demon warriors are now being place in a pile and began burning them, since they do not disintegrate like the other demons; it is up to the marines to incinerate their bodies until there was nothing left of them. All of their weapons been put in a pile, keeping their guns for later, thinking they could use them against them in future battles or modify their own weapons to match the demons.

Travis would take out a flask and starts drinking it while looking down at them; he would soon have some company when Corporal Rhodes stands next to him. "What a waste of life." He said when getting a look at the bodies

"Yeah…." Travis lends Rhodes his flask for him to drink "I think we lost half of our men in the attack."

Rhodes raise his head up while drinking, drinking half of it before lowering his head and lending it back to Travis "I'm relieved that they retreated, if they kept attacking."

"It was because of the Doom Slayer." Travis said while holding onto the flask

"You think so?"

"That Cultist could have continue attacking, continue making more powerful warriors but instead it chose to retreat with what is left of the demon army here."

Rhodes looks back at the wall then back to the body "I can't believe he ran off."

"He will be fine, he's probably going after them but I bet it's going to be difficult now to try and destroy the portal."

"So what's our next move then?"

"I'm guessing someone else at a high rank would be in charge, he would either order us to stay here or we go out there guns blazing at the demons."

"After what happen here… The new boss will probably order us to stand down and not attack."

"That's what he is going to do." Travis finish drinking the flask before he closes it up and puts it away. "Come on." He turns back "No point staying here all day."

"Alright."

Both Travis and Rhodes turns their back on the dead marines and move towards the bunker, getting Rhodes to go check on Lauren as she is in the medical room while Travis decides to stay outside. He stayed by the entrance and looks around at the place, soon to go out to help but something got his attention when someone calls out, seeing a marine pointing at the sky behind Travis.

"Reinforcements!"

Travis notices when walking forward to get a look at the airship, a large looking aircraft that hovers in the sky, holding at maybe five hundred meters long and three hundred meters wide. This aircraft had the UAC logo at the top of it; it shows that both corners at the front are arm with two railguns and shows two rectangular packs at the top back of the aircraft, showing they contain eight missiles each.

The aircraft hovers slowly into the middle of the base where a hatch underneath the airship opens up wide, dropping in a handful of marines onto the ground. One of them would appear different from the others, having a blue stripe across his armour that starts from his right shoulder to his left side of his waist. The marine took off his helmet when approaching Travis, seeing the man appearing in his late thirties, having short blonde hair and blue eyes. This marine would have a scar across the left side of his face, seeing that he has done major battles before.

"Who is in charge of this base?" The marine asks Travis

"Colonel Logan. He is dead."

"I see... Major Stevenson, leader of Raven Squad. I'm here to assist on the attack against the demon fortress on Operation: Tartarus."

"Well I don't believe this…" He looks back when noticing a handful of marines coming over to them. He turns back to Stevenson "You made the right thing on coming here." He then salutes to him "Sergeant Travis from Rhino Squad."

Stevenson salutes back to him "We heard the signal of the enemy attacking Firebase Bravo; sorry we didn't appear during the battle."

"Is this all you brought?" He looks behind him, seeing fifteen marines standing there

"Not just my squad." He looks back to his men then back to Travis "There are two more squads out there; the operation needs to be underway right now. That portal cannot stay in action for long, the UAC wants it destroyed immediately."

"Well you better go tell everyone else in this base. You might probably be the only one here who has a higher rank."

"That's why we are here. Take me to whoever is second in command of this base. If they are dead, I will speak to everyone here myself."

"Alright… Follow me then." He turns back and walks towards the entrance into the underground bunker, getting Stevenson to follow while his marines stays behind and so does the aircraft

The Doom Slayer finally found the location of the Hell Portal of where the demons fled to, he stood on a hill when looking across the area and there he saw it, a huge place where the Hell Portal lies, protected by a large wall that could stretch from miles, making this a huge area protected by many demons. The structures inside and the walls included, all have the same design as the structures in Hell, seeing that the demons have already begun constructing these places as they are getting to like this world. This portal here is one of a few that is across the world, and will continue to stay on until someone destroys it.

Doom loads up his weapons before charging in there, loading his machinegun, spinning up his Chaingun, checking the grenade launcher and holding onto the handgun. Once he is ready, he will begin to embark on his own to storm the fortress and destroy the Hell Portal and everyone else inside.


	8. Hell's Mountain Pt1

The Cultist that attacked Firebase Bravo arrives on time to alert the whole base of what is to come, knowing that the Doom Slayer is coming and will bring the apocalypse upon them all. The Cultist was inside the citadel, walking down a few hallways while there is a handful of demon warriors, Imps, Barons and Hell Knights wondering around the hallways. The Cultist ignores them for the time being as it wishes to speak to someone, making its way to the top where the Cultist could speak to someone.

The Cultist came inside this square room, showing no windows around and no light can shine in this room. The moment the Cultist came inside, the door closes shut and trigger these glowing runes to appear, showing many demon symbols over the walls and a large symbol in the center. This here is when the Cultist slowly bows when a flaming spirit came forth over the big symbol on the ground, seeing a tall flaming figure standing there and looking at the Cultist. This here must be a version of a holographic display, capable of communicating with other powerful demons from far away.

The flaming demon in the circle spoke in demon language, echoing it through the room and speaking in a dark tone. In English, the demon would say "You should have not come back here until the humans are wiped out… You have failed me."

The Cultist responds in the same language "I had to return with what I have left… He is back… The Hell Walker is back…."

The flaming demon remains silent for a moment, soon inhaling from its nose then lets a deep sighs before responding "….The Doom Slayer…"

"He is working with the humans…."

"I should have known that one day he will be free again from those chains…." The demon turns its head to the side, looking away from the Cultist "It must have been her who broke the seal."

"They could still interfere…"

The demon looks back to the Cultist "No they will not… They cannot stop us and neither can the Doom Slayer…."

"Then what should I do?"

"Do not ask such a stupid question!" The demon shouts out, causing the flames to go fierce for a moment before bringing them back down to normal "Send all of our warriors into battle, continue the attack and do not let the Doom Slayer in here."

"I won't… Master…"

The Cultist bows before the flames of this demon dies out, causing the symbols to return to black and causing the doorway behind the Cultist to open up, showing a little light through here while the Cultist stays where it is. Very soon, the Cultist takes its leave but halts when a demon stands before the Cultist, appearing in the same height as a Baron, seeing he is a different class than this Cultist. This demon wore a dark red armour, heavier than most of the demon warriors do, showing no skin, it has armour covering its whole body except for its mouth, showing sharp teeth. This demon would have no eyes due to the helmet it is wearing, it does not hold any weapon like the demon warriors but instead it has a large sword on its back.

"Bring me all the prisoners…" The Cultist spoke to the warrior in demon language again "Bring them all to me…"

Meanwhile at Firebase Bravo, most of the marines are prepare to go out to battle against the demon army for a strike back after what they done to the base and to those who died here. Some marines are offer to stay behind, watching over the wounded people while the rest of the marines will move with Major Stevenson. He will control the marines of Firebase Bravo and the aircraft that they brought, hoping that they have a chance on pushing the demons back with it.

Stevenson was looking up at the aircraft as it goes flying over their heads and goes straight out of the base. Stevenson would turn back towards one of the entrances of the bunker, seeing an eight-wheeled APC coming out of the bunker, unarmed but loaded with a large missile. The nuke is arm with Argent Energy and a strong kiloton explosive, capable of wiping out the whole base and the rift as well.

Stevenson made his way towards the vehicle when seeing two scientists discussing about the warhead, standing by its side and looking up at it as it lies on top of the APC. The scientists stop talking when seeing Stevenson approaching them, getting them to turn to face him, knowing he wants to hear the progress of the nuke.

"What do you got?"

"The warhead is ready for firing." One of them said. He takes out a tablet and shows him a simulation of what would happen if the warhead goes inside the wormhole. "When the missile goes straight inside, the Argent Energy will protect it; it will be allowed to go through the portal and will help close it. At halfway, the warhead will explode, closing the portal and causing significant damage on both sides."

The scientist hits the play button to show him the demonstration of the simulation, showing a 3D design, a picture of a tornado shape portal. The missile appears coming through from the top and reaching in the center where it will explode, a bubble where the missile was will grow so high that it will touch the ends of the tornado shape portal. The bubble would soon pop once that happens, showing the tornado to split in half and send both parts firing out on both sides.

"The explosion will spread out on both sides and annihilates the whole area." The scientist said before placing the tablet away "We only have one shot; we can't afford to miss it."

"All you have to do is clear a path for the missile to be launched, plus you would have to stop any flying demons in case they try to shoot it."

"What happens if the missile explodes on our side too early?" Stevenson asks

"It will explode of course; the blast will probably wipe out the whole army and maybe the demon base as well if it is close enough."

"Alright, get inside the APC. Once we are in range, I will give the order to fire it directly into the portal."

"Wait you want us there?"

"Of course… You built the damn thing." He turns to the side "You will be the ones to test it." He then walks off and puts on his helmet, he makes his way towards everyone else but at halfway, he communicates with someone through the radio in his helmet. "Team Wolverine, you guys ready?"

In another location far away, from where they are, another squad deployed on the ground, making their move towards a hidden area where they can take a break for now and arm themselves for the fight of their life. There's forty marines, armed with heavy ordinance and has an armoured figure standing by their side as their support and assault. This huge black and red looking figure, operated by a marine inside, just like a heavy guard but this marine kept his armour on. He was inside an exo-skeleton suit, fit with strong armour that could withstand a handful of rockets; the weapons of choice are a 50-Calibur machinegun, plasma rifle and a stack of three rockets. The right arm would hold the 50-Calibur, it is protect with a long cylinder shape to cover it up, and same thing goes to the plasma rifle that is covered on the left side, having the same length as the other one, which means the plasma rifle is in a different model. The missiles was place inside a rectangular shape, attach onto the right shoulder of the armour.

"This is Staff Sergeant Williams; we will be ready to move out in three minutes. Our big friend here…." He looks towards the large exo-skeleton armoured figure "Is having a slow time getting in position."

"Copy that." Stevenson responds "Do you got conformation on Viper Squad?"

"I made contact with Viper Squad twelve minutes ago; they should be in position by now."

"Copy that. Remember the plan; we will draw closer to the base while your two squads will cover us from the north and western wing of the battlefield."

"You don't have to tell us about it major, we all know what we are doing and we are ready to hit them with everything we got."

"Understood. Firebase Bravo will step into the battlefield in twenty minutes; make sure you are ready when the bullets go flying."

"We won't be late. Good luck out there."

"You too."

Major Stevenson will approach Travis as he came out of the bunker with a Gauss Cannon and a Super Shotgun, a combination of the combat shotgun and the double barrel, the weapon that Rhodes modified. Doom did not get his hands on it due to too many guns in his inventory; Travis would decide that if he finds Doom out there, he would give him back his gun.

"Sergeant Travis." Stevenson calls to him "Are the men ready to move?"

"Yes sir. There are several marines staying behind, they wish to watch over the wounded. I asked my corporal to stay behind so I'm all that's left of Rhino Squad."

"I see… Well you better be ready for what is to come…" He soon looks down at the double barrel "What's with that gun?"

"Oh, this?' He raise the super shotgun in front of him but aims it to the side "I thought of giving this to a marine out there." He looks back to Stevenson "A man who is on his way to siege the enemy fortress."

"One man is going to attack the enemy's base?" Stevenson laughs "No way."

"You have no idea what we all saw when we defended this base against the enemy; I'm sure this marine has already broken through their defences and is on his own, fighting against the demons."

"No way could a human go alone against the demons… I bet he won't even make it to the demons citadel."

An explosion went off from outside of the citadel, blasting through the doorway that sends two warriors collapsing onto the floor due to the mass explosion that came from outside, knocking the door right off. Doom will slowly walk through, armed with his machinegun, he notices one of the demon warriors tries to rise up off the ground, only to be stop when Doom came over and stomps its head with his foot.

A doorway opened up in front of him, seeing four Imps rushing out of the door and causing Doom to move to the side and open fire, firing through the Imps and killing them quickly before they could go running around. Doom would proceed but stops when getting closer to the door, seeing another demon warrior coming from his right, he shot the demon warrior dead with a handful of rounds through the gut and chest. He checks back at the door in front of him, proceeding through with his gun aiming forward.

Doom continues moving down the hallway, looking at the structure of the place as it feels like living back in Hell again. He keeps walking until seeing a Hell Knight coming out of a doorway up ahead on his right, getting him to shoot many rounds through the Hell Knight. Doom moves out of the way before it got too close to claw him, causing him to switch to the handgun; he fired one shot through the knee then another through the head, sending it falling onto the ground. He switches back to the machinegun and shot a few rounds at the Imps that was running into the hallway from another room as the doorway was opened up for him to see them on time.

Doom was about to proceed through but was stopped when seeing the window on his left would break through, seeing some Lost Souls coming through the room where he is. Doom aims his machinegun at them, hearing the clicking sound when running out of ammo. One of the Lost Souls screeches when charges towards him while he was checking his gun to see if it was jammed or not, deciding to quickly use his gun as a shield to block the blast and got him moving back while losing his weapon. Doom switches to his handgun and shot a few times at the others, taking the other three before they got closer to him. After they were dead, he turns his head back when seeing an Imp running towards him, getting Doom to aim his gun back, holding the gun upside down and shooting through, blasting the head off the Imp before turning his body around, deciding to go through this hallway.

Doom was getting close to a prison room where humans kept alive for torture to get information or something else, for now they are to be hold up in these cells while several demon warriors watches over them, walking around in this room. One of the demon warriors was close to the door, just when the demon was close, Doom charges right in and attacks. He rushes right in, using left hand to punch through the gut of the demon, sending his arm through to the other side and uses the demon as a shield again. He aims his handgun out and shoots towards one of the demons he saw standing in the middle, taking that demon out then aims his gun to the right and fires twice at another demon. The other four demons that was up ahead took aim and fired, hitting the body of the demon he is using, giving him time to move forward and kicks his demon shield onto the ground then switches to the Chaingun to finish this. Doom held onto the Chaingun with two hands and started firing at the others, piercing through their skin and finishing this with just a handful of rounds, not knowing he has only fifty rounds left in the Chaingun.

"Oh thank god!" One of the civilians said when standing by the cell, looking over to Doom "Help at long last…"

"Please!" A woman pleads "Get us out of here…."

Doom lowered his weapon when looking through the prison cells then switches back to the handgun; he decides to stand in the middle and aims his gun at the controls next to the cells. He fired one shot through the prison cell switches, hitting them with one shot and keeps shooting at all of them, opening all of the prison cells and letting everyone out. They all rushed out of there when the cells opened up, they ran towards Doom while four of them who were marines would grab the demon's weapons off the ground.

"Oh thank you!" One of them said "Thank you so much!"

"Hey where's the rest of your squad?" One of the marines said when walking over to him, seeing he wore a red UAC armour and not black "And who the hell are you anyway?"

Before anyone could get an answer from him, Doom looks straight up towards the door that opened up, causing everyone to move back while the marines took aim, seeing the demon in the heavy armour. The demon came right in the prison room alone and looks straight towards them but was staring towards Doom. The demon figure draws out its sword from its back with one hand to it, showing flames wrapped around the blade. Doom would stand there for the moment but walks towards the demon, holding his handgun at the ready then looks back at everyone, signalling with his hand to get out of here as its about to get messy here. They would have no choice in this matter but to do as he said, having the marines to take point and try to find a way out of here while Doom faces a demon from his past.

Another flashback went off yet again when seeing that demon, causing him to think back of the past, during the time when he was stuck in Hell, the time after he met that female in Hell. Doom was still alone as he did not want anything to do with her, continuing his rampage across Hell but he could tell that this is not over between the two.

Doom was still wondering around the place, soon stopping after seeing a dead demon, the same one he is facing today in the prison, having the appearance the same as the one in the prison. This demon known as 'Death Knight', a strong humanoid demon knight that uses Hell's Energy as a weapon against its enemies. Doom will crouch down to get a look at the Death Knight, seeing a lot of holes through the chest and through the head, seeing that this demon could have been dead a few hours ago as he was not the one who killed it.

Doom got up off the ground and was going to leave it be, only to stop when seeing another Death Knight behind him. The Death Knight raise its flaming sword forward, ready to run its sword through him but he moved on time, using his hand to grab the blade of the sword and send it cutting on the edge of his waist. Doom punches the Death Knight across the face then a kick to the chest to push it back, seeing that the Death Knight did not flinch from that kick, only Doom was push back by his own kick. Doom draws out his double barrel to shoot at close range at the Death Knight, only to be stop when the demon swings its sword, hitting his arm and sending his gun sliding away. The Death Knight swung again at Doom, only to miss when he ducks down and rolls away from the Death Knight then draws out the rocket launcher and fires a couple of times, hitting the Death Knight many times and finally pushing it back until it long last collapses onto the ground.

Doom stood up and switches to the plasma rifle, holding it in two hands, slowly walking towards the Death Knight and seeing it is not getting up again. Doom looks towards his double barrel that is still on the ground then walks over to pick it up, only to be stopped when a Baron appeared, stomping on his gun with one of its hooves and lets a screech at Doom. Doom held his ground and takes aim, ready to let loose plasma but that would change when someone came to step into this fight.

Someone stands behind that Baron and sends these two swords through it, cutting straight through the Baron as if it was nothing. Both swords were together in the middle of the gut, seeing they glow in purple energy. Soon, the one who stabbed the Baron swings the swords horizontally out of the waist of the Baron, sending the upper body to fall forward onto the ground and allowing Doom to get a good look at the one who did it.

There they were, four Night Sentinels standing there behind the Baron that would soon disintegrate, all four wielding these swords that are in purple energy. The four looks towards Doom while he stands there but they were not the only ones there, seeing another person approaching the Sentinels form behind, revealing it is the woman in the silver and greyish Praetor Suit. She approaches the Sentinels from behind, the one who killed the Baron moved to the side for her to stand in-between of the others.

"This is the man you saw?" One of them whispers to her while getting a good look at Doom and his armour, seeing many cracks and scratches on his body. "He looks like he's been here for a long time."

"How long has he been here?" The other one asks

"I am about to find out." The female said as she takes a step forward towards Doom

Doom took a step back when she steps forward, he aims plasma rifle towards them, causing her to stop and triggers the Sentinels to stand at the ready. She would stay where she is but she presses on, slowly moving towards Doom while he stands there aiming his rifle at her while the Sentinels held their ground.

"Do not be afraid…" She said when approaching him, raising her hands up to see she is unarmed "I am not here to hurt you…." She stops when standing right in front of him, looking at the front of the plasma rifle as it aims directly at her chest. She slowly moves her hand over the top of the plasma rifle to lower it down, allowing Doom to lower it down with one hand and aims the front of the rifle directly at the ground.

"I am here to help you; I am not your enemy. I am the Queen of the Night Sentinels. What is your name?"

The flashback ends when the Death Knight attacks, swinging its sword through the air and creating this horizontal line at Doom. Doom saw it on time and ducks the attack, aiming his gun and fires three times at the Death Knight, seeing it did not want to avoid those red energy blasts so it took the hits and not took no damage. Doom would switch to the Chaingun and started spinning that up while the Death Knight swings again, sending it vertically towards him but Doom moves out of the way while still shooting at it. The Death Knight starts charging towards Doom while he is still shooting, seeing his shots are doing little damage but are piercing through. Doom stops when the Death Knight got closer enough to swing its sword forward, he moves out of the way by using his boost jump to jump back while continue shooting until he ran out of ammo. He reverts to his fist as he did not have much weapons left, he boost jumps forward to punch the Death Knight across the face and sending it collapsing onto the ground and getting Doom to get on top to continue punching it's face, over and over again until its face is completely smashed to bits.

After it was down, Doom rose back up off the ground but did not last long because of a Bruiser Demon came into the room, throwing a large orange fireball at Doom, hitting his chest and sending him back onto the ground. The Bruiser Demon moves closer to Doom once he is down, letting off a screech as it believes Doom is dead but that demon is far wrong.

Back outside of the fortress, the UAC has already begun their assault towards demon fortress, seeing a handful of demon soldiers and other category type demons charging over this rough terrain. There was a Summoner appearing over the high ground, raising its hands to create a Pinky in front of it. The Summoner looks to the right while the Pinky runs off, seeing two Warlords and three Hell Knights running past it and charging to the enemy.

On the battlefield where the UAC marines from the Firebase Bravo are, holding their position and hiding into any cover they could find. They were using ditches or large rocks or cliffs for cover, firing back against the enemy as they come charging towards them. They hold their ground, protecting the APC and try not to allow it further in until the danger threat lowers down. Stevenson decided to allow the cyborgs to stay with the APC, just in case the demons try to surprise attack it.

Stevenson was with Travis and half of his squad hiding into cover near these stone ruins that could be what is left of houses, shooting at the demons when they come out of cover, stopping the demons from getting closer or else the demons will overrun them. Stevenson would go back into cover after taking a hit by a projectile made by an Imp, hitting his shoulder but did not hit his skin. Travis would duck back down to see if he were all right, thought it was bad.

"It's just a scratch." Stevenson said when slowly trying to get back up

Travis looks back out at the view, seeing many Warlords and Cacodemons flying towards them "It's going to be hard with the missile in the air."

"We just need to get close." Stevenson said when checking back out there "That's all we need." He moves his hand towards the side of the helmet to contact the aircraft "AC-31, we need air support right here and now."

"Copy that, were moving in position." The pilot said then contacts the co-pilot "Get ready, were going in."

The aircraft will appear flying over their heads, slowly moving into position and causing the area to get darker due to its shadow. Stevenson and the others looks up when seeing the aircraft above them, seeing that it is finally moving in position to attack. Once it was ready, both guns from the aircraft began letting loose upon the ground, shooting down all the demons they can see and causing the marines to go rushing out of cover and charge forward. The co-pilot notices the flying demons attacking the aircraft, seeing they are not doing much damage but he thought of taking them out quickly, letting loose half of their missiles to blast a handful of them to bits with one shot.

Stevenson would contact the cyborgs controlling the APC "C-2, get a move on, now!"

"Affirmative sir."

Stevenson contacts the other two squads out there "Viper and Wolverine, were advancing, what's your situation?"

"This is Staff Sergeant Williams. We have taken up position and waiting for you to arrive. We seem to have lost contact with Viper Squad; they are moving way off their position."

"Why the hell are they doing that?"

"I don't know, maybe something happen but I can't get a hold on anyone. We are still holding our position and we can't leave yet."

"Try and contact them, we will deal with that later." He loads his machinegun ready and looks back to the marines who are still by his side "We have to move now."

"What's going on with Viper Squad?" Travis asks

"There's no time… Let's go!"

Stevenson rushes out of the hole and so does everyone else, running through the field and shooting at the demons. The marines keep moving but they stay behind or underneath the aircraft while it is still shooting while moving forward, not want to get any friendly fire from it. The demons were holding up a fight against them but would soon change, having the aircraft let loose the rest of their missiles, targeting the ground and wiping out a handful of demons.

Travis stayed by Stevenson's side while running over the field, soon to stop when a Hell Knight was close by. One of the marines held a plasma rifle and used a stun attack on it, causing it to stop and allowing the marines to start shooting holes through the demon before it collapses. Travis would move up and catches up to this marine who was carrying an advance Chaingun just like the one Doom is holding, letting loose across the field but targeting the flying demons to send them falling. Travis would tap on his shoulder to know he was behind him, staying behind him and looking to the side when seeing some Imps coming towards them.

The APC was moving while the marines continues advancing, ignoring many of their marines falling in battle, they continue moving and pushing the demons back. The APC will be under the control of the cyborgs just to stop any demons from attacking it. The cyborgs went in attack mode when seeing a Mancubus that let loose two large fireballs at the APC, two cyborgs on that side became shields to the vehicle, not wanting the mission to fail. The two gladly accept destruction, allowing the others to shoot plasma rounds through the Mancubus and to stun it before finishing it off.

"Sir, we have engaged the enemy and we have lost two of our defenders." One of the cyborgs reports to Stevenson while firing at the Mancubus "The APC is still intact."

"Copy that, I will send some men to assist you." Stevenson responded when getting into cover, looking to his right when seeing Travis by his side and two more marines near them. "Travis! Get you and these guys back to the APC, the demons are going to try and attack it."

"What about you guys?" Travis asks

"Were going to stay by aircraft for cover. Wolverine will join us soon, once they are here I will bring more men to defend the APC, now go!"

"Alright." Travis looks to the marines behind him "Back to the APC!"

The marines got up off the ground as they prepare to move, only to stop when one of them shouts out while pointing towards a location. "Baron!"

The Baron was behind the marines, seeing it is letting off a screech and looking towards the back end of the airship. The marines and others who heard it turn towards the Baron and open fire, causing the Baron to turn towards the marines and began throwing green fireballs towards them. Travis and the marine next to him moves out of the way while the other one was moving backwards. That marine took the hit and collapses back on the floor, the others kept firing as the Baron was charging towards them, throwing another green fireball but missed then was killed by the one who was using the Chaingun.

Travis looks back towards the one who help take down that Baron, seeing him looking back at Travis and that there is when he is left wide open for an attack by a demon. A demon soldier fired two shots through his back, piercing through his body and sending him collapsing onto the ground. The demon was going to finish him off but the aircraft took care of it, shooting down at the soldier and killing it with several bullets through its body.

"Come on." Travis looks to the marine "We have a mission to do."

Travis and four more marines who was nearby joins him on returning to the APC, backing away from the fight while Stevenson and his men advance closer, close to the enemy base with the aircraft hovering above their heads. Stevenson would contact Viper Squad a couple of times, still having no response from them, unknown on what happen to them. Stevenson will get word that Wolverine will come in their sights soon, seeing they are still in position and are fighting as much as what they are.


	9. Hell's Mountain Pt2

The Doom Slayer continues his move through the citadel after he removed the head of that Bruiser Demon in that prison, took him a while but he killed it with the sword he stole from the Death Knight. He was walking up a tall stairway that reaches three floors up, holding that flaming sword on his right hand while holding his handgun on his left. He continued his onslaught against the demons, seeing that they are not slowing him down after what happen in that prison room.

At the top of the stairway lies a Summoner, creating some demons in front of it and sending them down there to slow him down, at the third stairway they collide against Doom. He kept firing his handgun at the Imps that came down to attack him, taking them out with one hit and those that got close to him will be sliced through by his sword. The Summoner will be force to retreat through the door when seeing Doom reaching the top, the Summoner appears inside this wide room, standing on a high ground and creating three Hell Knights to challenge Doom. The Hell Knights will jump down to attack him once they see him, seeing Doom shooting his handgun twice at one before switching to his sword to start clashing against them. Doom strikes down one of them then swings his sword to the right to hit against the other one, leaving a large cut on its chest and soon took a red energy blast through the face by his gun. The third Hell Knight claws his back and causing Doom to take a few steps forward before aiming his gun at it, only to fail when the Hell Knight hits his hand and losing his gun. Doom counters by swinging his sword and cutting through the face of the Hell Knight, he kicks its chest to send it collapsing and showing the head falling off before disintegrated.

The Summoner teleported near Doom when he looks around to find it before it creates more; he reverts to his grenade launcher to see if he could shoot it. The Summoner vanishes in three locations in the area before spawning another demon, creating a Cacodemon to let loose in the room. Doom spots the Summoner on time and fired his gun at it, damaging the Summoner but vanished yet again and appears nearby, floating behind Doom but was on lower ground. Doom notices the Cacodemon flying up to attack him, seeing he has no time fighting the Cacodemon right now, he charges to the Summoner but sacrificing his sword to kill the Cacodemon. He threw his sword towards the Cacodemon when it opens its mouth while running, sending the sword lodge inside the mouth to cancel its attack. Doom jumps down at the Summoner as it created three Imps in front of it but had no time to avoid this, seeing Doom coming from above; he punches hard across the face and sends the Summoner collapsing on the floor. Doom finally kills the Summoner by punching its face in yet again to remove the head, after that he turns to the Imps and starts ripping them a part with his bare hands.

Back outside, the UAC marines have pushed the enemy back after Team Wolverine appears on the left side of their position, fighting off against the demons and help push them back. There large exo-skeleton figure, Juggernaut was taking the lead but was walking slowly, aiming its two guns around but could only fire one at a time.

The Juggernaut stood in the middle of the squad as they stay on both sides as it walks slowly, soon stopping when seeing two Barons charging towards them. The marines took aim and open fire, avoiding the fireballs as the Barons get closer. The Juggernaut got a lock on them and uses the rockets that are still in stock, locking on one of the Barons and firing three of them straight at it, blasting the chest repeatedly and causing it to stop, soon realising that the Baron felt dizzy until finally its upper body split into pieces. The second Baron got close enough to leap into the air, landing in front of three of the marines as they move back, throwing a fireball at one of them and running at a one on its right, clawing his chest and sending him to the floor before throwing a fireball at him. The Baron throws another fireball but targets the Juggernaut, hitting its chest while it was shooting plasma rounds through the chest of the Baron. The rest of the marines surrounds the Baron and try to take it out before doing much damage, killing it right after it claws the Juggernaut through the chest, leaving a mark on the chest before it dies.

Stevenson was still alive and still with his marines as they continue advancing. He stops at a point when looking over to Wolverine's position, contacting them before moving forward. "Williams, you still there?"

William will be moving behind the Juggernaut to use him as a shield. "I'm still here…"

"We are in range of the fortress; we need to bring in the APC in position."

"Copy that. I will leave the Juggernaut to you." He looks back to his marines "You guys with me, come on!"

William and fifteen marines by his side retreats out of the warzone for now and make their way to the APC, there they will join Travis and the cyborgs on defending the APC as it moves. The vehicle will be driving through the rough road, making sure not to run over the marines while they are busy shooting at the demons. Travis will notice some help arriving as he is close of running out of ammo right now, hoping that they have some additional ammo so he could continue shooting.

"How much further!?" Travis calls to the marines when they arrive, asking if they know how far this APC has to go.

"Once the AC-31 flies out of the way, the APC will be in position to launch." William said

"And that there is the time we all run in the opposite direction right?"

"Pretty much."

"Sir…" One of the marines spoke to Travis, standing behind him and getting his attention "What happens if that guy is still inside the fortress while we fire the missile?"

"Well if he is still in there…. Let us hope that if he survives, he doesn't come back to kill us all."

Back inside the citadel, Doom continues his onslaught inside the citadel, he just took out two Death Knights by himself and stolen their two swords, igniting them in flames and continues moving, he was close of reaching to another room but suddenly stops when someone communicates with him. He was getting static for a while, soon hearing voices until he could finally hear someone. Doom was surprised at first, hearing the voice of VEGA in his helmet, contacting him just like old times.

"Marine… The UAC is planning to fire a nuclear strike on the location you are in; if you do not escape then you will surely die here. The UAC will fire that bomb inside the portal; try not to stay there longer."

Doom continued moving after he got that information from VEGA, soon to go through a prison room where the Cultist was waiting for him to arrive. The Cultist was standing in the middle with four soldiers standing behind it and four innocent people all on their knees, having their hands tied to their backs and clothes ripped apart.

"You are too late. Doom Slayer." The Cultist spoke in English to him, sending its voice through his mind "You could not save them; you cannot save all of them. They are all doomed to die in this destroyed world." The Cultist spreads arms out, showing it is unarmed "Just give up… It is too late to save this world. They are all going to die."

Doom held his ground while holding his two swords at the ready while the demons held their ground, not even thinking of attacking him but the Cultist will be the one to make the move. The Cultist let loose Hell's Energy through all four of the civilians, all four of them morphed and changed into Barons, huge Barons that screeches when they are complete.

Doom backs away while the Barons attack by throwing their fireballs at him. He got out of the doorway on time without taking any damage, drawing the demons out of there and moving to a wider room where he is right now, watching the Barons running in and chasing after him. He stood ready with his two flaming swords as he moves backwards into the room and watches the Barons. He thinks for a moment to figure out to see if he could take them all out at once or try to take them out one by one then make a run for it to avoid serious damage from the others. He plans to take them out at a time, knowing that if he attacks them all at the same time then they will surely kill him before he could take out the others.

Doom makes his move on running to his left and jumps up on a square shape high ground; he moves back and waits for one of them to jump up there, which would work as one of them jumps up here. He charges straight towards the one who got up here first, he boost jumps through the air and stabs both swords through the chest of the Baron, sending the two falling back down and crashing on the ground with him on top of the demon. The Baron dies instantly during the stabs, he then pulls the swords out and looks to the one nearby, taking two hits to the chest by their fireballs and sends him moving backwards. He backs away and still held onto his swords, noticing it now that they are no longer on fire anymore, seeing they must have been a limit until they ran out of power. The swords could only stay in flames for a time, only Death Knights and others who could use Hell's Energy could make them stay on permanently. This became a serious problem now because the swords are just regular looking swords, seeing they are blunt and could break anytime. He would have to ditch the swords and avoid the fireballs from the Barons.

Doom backs away and continues moving away, avoiding the Barons as they keep throwing fireballs at him, seeing that with no weapons or any power-ups right now, he can't do much to destroy the Barons. While he was backing away from them, seeing they are line up to grab him, something would get Doom's attention. When he looks to his left, he spots it, seeing a Berserker power-up right in the corner, floating there, begging to be use against the demons.

Doom did not hesitate when he made a run towards it while the Barons chase after him, running towards it and had to boost jump to reach the high ground on where the Berserker is. Once he grabs it, he unleashes the pure rage of his strength as the power-up consumes his body for a second in red energy. When Doom turns back, he lays a hard punch through the closest Baron that got closer to him, punching the leg of the Baron and removing a large chunk of it, causing the Baron to fall on one knee. Doom punches again and this time to the face, removing another chunk of the face and sending the Baron collapsing back.

Two more Barons remains right here and he quickly took care of them, punching one of them and doing the same thing before. The last Baron became a problem because it grabbed him, lifting him up and slamming him against the wall. Doom will finish this by grabbing the bottom jaw and the top jaw with his hands, using his strength; he rips the top head right off then kicks the chest to send it collapsing onto the floor with him standing on top of it.

Doom returns to the Cultist with what is left of his strength, the four soldiers are all what is left of protecting the Cultist. The soldiers will move to the door to see if Doom is dead, only to fail when he arrives through the door and attacks them, charging towards two of them and grabbing their faces, slamming them to the ground then crushes their heads in. The other two demons move back while firing at him, unable to slow him down as he rips them apart while the Cultist watches, unable to turn them into Bruiser Demons on time. With them dead, Doom walks in front of the Cultist who still stays in the bubble shield.

"You cannot save them all, Doom Slayer." The Cultist spoke yet again through his mind "You cannot save this world!"

Doom punches one more time with what is left of his power, punching through the shield then pulls his arm out, causing the shield to break afterwards. He ran out of power after that but that did not stop him, the Cultist was defenceless against him and he simply grabs the Cultist and throws it to the ground behind him. He ends this by walking to the side of the Cultist, laying his boot down at it and crushing the head completely.

Meanwhile, outside the demon fortress, the UAC has been taking some serious casualties on their side when Mancubus' got into formation and let loose their huge fireballs upon the field, sending many marines flying in the air while some torn apart. There are several Mancubus' seen on the field, four of them are on the ground while two of them are on the walls, getting their sights upon the marines as they were close. The marines got close enough to get closer to the walls, seeing the demons are unleashing heavy bombardment to the marines.

The aircraft was moving sideways to avoid heavy shots from the enemy, seeing that if they continue where they were before then the Mancubus' would surely shoot them down, they will move to the side and target the demons on the wall. The co-pilot was checking out on the screen in front of him, seeing a handful of demons coming over the walls to attack the marines, the pilot decides to focus their fire on the walls to give the marine's some time. The co-pilot was still checking on the screen, soon realise that there is gunfire happening down there, seeing demon weaponry firing against each other, coming from the citadel entrance.

"Hey are you seeing this?' The co-pilot asks while still watching the screen "Get a zoom in the citadel entrance."

"What the hell?" The pilot checks the screen, going for a zoom in and seeing human life signs down there at the entrance of the citadel "Holy shit…" He then contacts Stevenson "Stevenson, we got contact of human life signs inside the fortress."

Stevenson was against large rocks and trying to hear the pilots while gunfire is going off close by. "Can you repeat that? You have to speak louder!" He looks out the view when seeing two marines running over, firing their guns at the Mancubus' but did not last long. One of them lost his upper body by one of the shots while the other one lost a leg, seeing him collapsing onto the floor.

"I said we got people inside the citadel!" The pilot yells "We got people down there, they need some assistance."

"In case you forgotten, we don't have the strength to breach their walls… We are here to wipe out the fortress, not a search and rescue mission."

"So what the hell do we do?" The co-pilot asks

"We help them out as much as we can." The pilot said while targeting the two Mancubus' on the wall "Let's see if we can help both sides."

The aircraft open fire on the wall, targeting the Mancubus' on the wall and getting their attention, unable to use their missiles due to already using them and are close of running out of ammo soon. The aircraft flew closer while continue firing, trying not to hit the citizens as they held their ground inside the citadel. Several of them were carrying demon weapons to hold off against the other demons, the others who are still alive were behind them, crouching down while the defenders continue firing. One of them soon took a hit to the chest by one of the Imps, sending him to the ground and causing them to move back a bit, soon realising the aircraft was moving closer towards them while firing more rounds down at the demons.

"Help at last!" One of them said while running out of the doorway and waving his hands out to them

"Wait!" One of them shouts to him while getting up to run at him but stops when he took a hit by the aircraft's weapons fire. "…"

"Get down!" The other one grabs him and pulls him back, making sure they do not lose another one from friendly fire "Wait for them to land."

The aircraft continued firing while moving closer; killing one of the Mancubus', the other one exploded by one of the marines who was carrying a Gauss Cannon with him to the battlefield, taking out that Mancubus with one shot. After the aircraft ran out of ammo, there was no time to waste. The aircraft hovered closer to the wall when turning around, having the back facing the citadel and opening up the bottom hatch. The moment they saw the hatch open the ones with the weapons moves out of hiding and cover the others as they try running towards the wall, climbing up there to try to get on board. The others keep firing at the demons and they try to get over there, soon to go bad when a Summoner appeared, letting loose this horizontal energy wave towards one of them who turn his back to the Summoner. The energy wave goes straight through his arm, splattering his blood over the place while the others watch, just when he turns towards them, a Hell Knight came from behind and rips him in half, splattering his blood over the Hell Knight while it screeches.

"We got to go!" One of them shouts while running towards the wall

While they make a run for it while the Hell Knight chases after them, something suddenly came out of the citadel by jumping out one of the windows. It fell all the way down and crashing hard onto the ground, landing right in front of the entrance of the citadel. Of all the people who could have survived a fall like that, it had to be of course the Doom Slayer as he lands there on one knee, having his fist hitting the ground but he rose up and getting everyone's attention.

"Who the hell is that guy?" One of them said when looking towards him. He looks back to the Hell Knight and seeing it charges towards him and not them.

Doom charges towards the Hell Knight then boost jumps forward to get a fast leap at the Hell Knight, punching its face and sending it to the ground, allowing him to get on top of it and starts punching its face a few times before getting off. He took a hit to the back by an Imp, when he looks towards it the Imp runs away and regroups with the others that were nearby, seeing fifty demons all standing there and was ready to attack him but they held their ground. Doom was tempted to go and kill them all however, he decides to make a run to the aircraft before it takes off. He turns back and makes a run towards it while it slowly moves away from the wall, he boost jumps on the wall then again when he got to the edge, jumping upwards and grabbing the bottom of the aircraft with both hands.

"Were clear." The co-pilot said when turning to the left to look out at the window

"Come on, give him a hand." One of the people said when crouching down to help Doom get inside

Two more people came over to help him get inside, seeing he is slightly heavy than they thought "Damn this guy is freaking heavy!"

"Stevenson this is AC-31. We have precious cargo and we are out of ammo, you marines are on your own. We are returning to Firebase Bravo."

"Copy that. We are preparing to fire the missile." Stevenson said to the pilot then contacts Travis "Sergeant Travis, is the APC in position?"

"Just give us a minute!" Travis responds while crouching down the APC while the others were around it, shooting at the demons while it keeps moving forward. Travis would take out the super shotgun and walks over to the others, aiming his super shotgun at a Cacodemon and blasting that to bits.

The APC was getting closer to position once the demon threat was no more and the demons stopped attacking them, luckily for them they could finally breathe normally. Everyone around the APC began moving back, moving back to the APC as it moves, moving closer to the hill where it needs to lock on target. The scientists will have to use one of the satellites to link with the missile, using their iPad; they use the view of the satellite to get a view of the portal where they will place a lock in target for the missile to go. After that, the missile began to rise up as it goes moving at the back of the APC but sticks up in the air, getting it ready to fire the missile and wipe out the fortress.

Travis will come opening up the hatch when he was crouching on top of the APC, looking down at the scientists as they look back at him. "What's going on?"

"The rocket is prepped and ready to launch."

"About damn time… Are we out of the blast radius?"

"Yes but everyone else isn't…"

Travis sighs then looks back, looking towards the battlefield as he could still see gunfire going off. Travis will go and contact Stevenson on the radio. "Major Stevenson can you read me? Major Stevenson please respond, now."

Stevenson was still in a firefight and could only hear Travis a little bit as if he was whispering to Stevenson. He was busy right now as he was shooting at the demons in front of him, taking out two Imps then shoots at the Mancubus, quickly going back into cover when it fired back at him. He looks out at his marine's as many of them lie dead while some were holding position, going into cover and trying to shoot at the demons. Stevenson soon looks over at the Juggernaut as it is taking serious damage to the demons, seeing they are now targeting the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut would take two hits to both arms by two fireballs from a Mancubus, seeing one of the arms falling off his body, seeing the Juggernaut leans its upper body forward as if it was about to collapse but it ends up collapsing backwards onto the ground.

"God damnit…" Stevenson mumbles

"Major Stevenson, this is Sergeant Travis." Travis said on the radio "The missile is ready, I repeat, the missile is ready. You got to get the hell out of there before we could fire."

Stevenson finally answers to Travis "This is Major Stevenson. Fire immediately, we don't have much time left."

"Sir I can get back out there, help you out an –"

"There is no time!" Stevenson turns his head to the side when seeing a Baron next to him.

The Baron turns towards him and screeches at him while Stevenson starts shooting at it, only to do little damage to it before the Baron takes him out with a fireball to the chest. The Baron turns to the other marines and throws a fireball towards one of them; it would then take a leap in the air and slams on top of that marine before it throws another fireball at someone else.

Stevenson was still alive but barely as the fireball did not go deep enough to kill him. With his last breath, he contacts Travis once more to make sure that he got it clear. "You have… Your orders… Get it done, soldier."

Sergeant Travis took off his helmet when looking out at the battlefield from where he is, seeing the gunfire and explosions going off from where the team is, seeing they are not doing any good out there now as the demons got the advantage. Travis will look back to his marines then to the cyborgs, seeing them looking towards him while he looks back at them, seeing it is up to him to decide what happens next.

Travis hesitated for the moment but when he looks at the scientists, seeing them standing on the APC, he finally gives them the order. "Fire the missile."

"But sir –"

"We have our orders!" Travis said to the marine then looks back to the scientists "Now fire the fucking nuke."

Travis and the others around the APC begin moving back away just to avoid the smoke from the missile, the two scientists will join them as staying in the APC might not be a good idea. The one with the IPad was ready to begin the launch as requested, once they are, further away from the smoke, he looks down at the IPad and presses the launch button. All of them will look towards it when it lets loose into the sky, heading straight towards the fortress and hope that it does not blow up early.

"All forces, the missile is away." Travis radios everyone who could hear him in the area "I say again. The missile is away."

The missile did its job as the demons look up and watch as it goes straight towards the wormhole, heading straight through undamaged and not targeted by the demons. A minute later, it will do exactly what the missile is supposed to do, explode in the center of the portal that is between Earth and Hell. Igniting flames and Argent Energy, twisting this massive power into a huge explosion, destroying the connection and unleashing a terrible explosion on both sides. The entire demon fortress annihilated by the blast, the flames would go blasting through everything and incinerate all the demons and all humans. The blast was so huge that it sent everything flying into the air before being consume by the flames, seeing that the flames zoom through the walls and went straight for the marines, wiping them out with a blink of an eye.

Sergeant Travis and those who were with him watch in shock as the entire fortress that held many demons, wiped out with a blink of an eye. Doom and the others on the aircraft were unable to see it due to the hatch being at the bottom, unable to see the explosion. Very soon, the portal itself closed but it triggered a serious earthquake, as the portal became a sinkhole, sucking the whole area through to cover it up, leaving no trace of anything or anyone.

Sergeant Travis makes contact with Firebase Bravo once the whole area sank. "Firebase Bravo, this is Sergeant Travis… Operation: Tartarus is complete. I repeat, Operation: Tartarus is complete. We request a pickup."

"You think we made the right choice?" One of them said who stood next to Travis, still looking out at the view "Major Stevenson and the others…."

"He wanted us to do it." Travis said while placing his helmet back on "They knew what they were doing."

"You think they would have done the same thing if it was the other way around?" He asks when turning his head to Travis.

Travis would contact the AC-31 while looking out at the sinkhole "AC this is Sergeant Travis, operation is complete. Do you have an armoured marine on board?"

The co-pilot got out of his seat and went to check on everyone at the back, seeing all the survivors sitting down while Doom was standing there at the back, looking straight towards him. "Uhhh… I found him…"

Travis sighs relieved then looks down when raising the super shotgun as he still had it in his hands. "Tell him I got him a present, he's going to need it."


	10. The Crusaders

The battle finally ends and the enemy is no more but the demons will eventually return but with less numbers now. The demons did sustain some heavy damage on their end, having a piece of Hell wiped out by that nuke. They may have lost that portal but that place was not the only one out there, there could be a couple of them all across the planet, which means there is a way for the demons to continue attacking Earth but somewhere else.

Right now, it has been three days since Hell's Mountain destroyed by the UAC. Doom still stays in Firebase Bravo and Sergeant Travis got additional marines from Wolverine, joining forces to bring back Rhino Squad back into action. Lauren and Rhodes will return to their duties, Staff Sergeant Williams will take command of Firebase Bravo while Sergeant Travis will take the position of leading the marines into battle. VEGA will be the one operating the systems for now, thanks to his loyal to the UAC, he was able to take full control of the cyborgs and their camera sights so he could see what they see and report.

As for the Doom Slayer, he is into action with six marines by his side, commanded by Corporal Rhodes. They are to move inside a dead city inside an APC, it was arm with large plasma cannon on the top of it, and just one shot could tear any type of demon. This APC sent to the city to find and rescue a squad of marines who are inside a crash AC-31 aircraft. A Mancubus inside the city shot down the aircraft, there are several marines inside and two pilots, Doom and the four marines who will come with him will assist him on retrieving the marines.

Once the APC made it inside the city, Doom Slayer and the other marines will come out of the APC while two marines will defend the APC. One marine was arm with a Chaingun, holding it around while standing by the vehicle's side, having the second marine who is the driver to control the gun, seeing it is moving on the right side through the streets. Doom and the other marines are arm with the regular G36 modified assault rifles; Doom will carry other weapons like the advanced Chaingun, the super shotgun and a grenade launcher.

"This is Corporal Rhodes… We are in position and we got the location of the crashed ship on our HUD."

"This is Firebase Bravo." Williams responds "You have a green light, get them out of there."

"Affirmative sir, we are moving out." Rhodes turn towards Doom when he was looking around the city, seeing it is excessively quiet. Rhodes will call to him "Hey marine…" He gets his attention when he looks back to him "We move."

Doom nods then looks forward and moves out with the marines, together they start running through the streets with their guards up, keeping their sights up while moving through, knowing that the demons are near but are not revealing themselves. The marines would watch everywhere they got their sights on, checking the roofs, the windows, the alleyways and holes in the ground, knowing they will come out in any direction.

The team was getting closer to the crashed aircraft as their HUD is showing red blinking dot on the corner of their visor, showing the location of it and seeing they are getting closer. One of the marines will spot it when he goes around the corner, seeing the crashed aircraft that lies halfway in the ground, having debris of a building on top of it due to it crashing against the side of a house. The marines began to move with caution when getting closer to the aircraft, Doom on the other hand just walks over to it causing the marines to hold position and let Doom handle this. Once he makes it to the aircraft, he notices a hole ripped open from the top of it, a Baron ripped it open or it was a projectile made by a Cacodemon.

"Is there anyone inside?" Corporal Rhodes said to Doom when walking closer

Doom jumps inside and aims his gun around, seeing only a dead marine on the ground. Doom crouches down and moves closer to him, placing his hand over his chest, seeing if he could see any visions like last time. The moment he touched him, he was correct, there was four other people inside this area here, all in this ethereal appearance just like before. He notice one of them was examining the body Doom was touching, seeing he is dead on the crash. One of the marines will call for the others to come, seeing him walking up to the hole on the ceiling, seeing him climbing up out of there, causing the ethereal marines to vanish all the sudden.

Doom came out of the hole in the aircraft and looks around, crouching there and noticing four marines in that ethereal form, moving away from the aircraft. He notice one of them was injured, having one of them to help him walk while they keep moving, eventually causing the marines to vanish.

"Do you see something?" Rhodes asked again, looking up at Doom when he stands up.

Rhodes will look towards where Doom is looking them back to him, seeing him aiming his hand at the ground next to him, getting Rhodes to look down and seeing some footprints. Rhodes looks down then moves forward to see where the footprints go, looking up and noticing they move away from the aircraft. Rhodes will go radio Firebase Bravo while Doom jumps down on the ground, standing behind Rhodes.

"Firebase Bravo, this is Corporal Rhodes. We have found the aircraft; there could be survivors that fled the crash site. Permission to go after them?"

"This is Firebase Bravo. The mission is still a go, bring them back home."

"Roger that sir." Rhodes will contact the marines by the APC "We found the aircraft, were going to track them down, bring the APC in here and regroup with us up ahead."

"Roger that."

"Alright." Rhodes looks back to Doom "Your on point, move up."

The marines and Doom moves forward, keeping their guard up and their guns forward while they keep moving, seeing that something is not right as there is still no sign of demons. They will check every side and corner and holes and the buildings, making sure not to be caught in an ambush.

"I don't like this…" One of the marines said while aiming his gun into the sky

"Yeah I know…" Rhodes contacts the APC "Get the APC to cover the front."

"Give us a minute, we will be there shortly."

Very soon, a Warlord was walking on the edge of the roof of the building it was walking on, soon jumping in the air and flies closer to them until the back marine looks back and spots it, he open fire but he took a hit to the chest with its fireball. He collapses back while the rest turn back and fired, taking that Warlord out of the sky, causing other demons that were hiding to come springing out into action. The marine's will stay together and the one who was injured got back up, they go shooting on all four directions while Doom was staying where he was and started switching to the Chaingun and starts spinning that up. He let loose at the Imps and Pinkies in front of him that came out of hidden areas continue shooting while taking a few steps back while moving his Chaingun left to right to wipe them all out.

"We've been engage!" Rhodes shouts out while still firing

"Were on our way, do not fire on your twelve."

The APC comes driving into the ambush, stopping Doom from firing due to the APC coming in front of him. The main gun of the APC moves to the side and notices some Pinkies approaching them; they began charging towards them while it fires these large plasma cannon, piercing through them with one shot and took a few seconds to cool down before firing. Three Pinky demons got themselves obliterated by the shot, unable to reach close enough to get out of its range. The main gun will move in a one-sixty degree, aiming towards Doom and the marines, firing a shot over their heads and taking out a Hell Knight and one Imp in the process.

The marine inside the APC will come out of the back hatch and runs over to the others, firing his Chaingun at the sky, taking out two of the Warlords while Doom was shooting at Imps that were climbing on the buildings. They held onto the buildings with one hand while firing fireballs at the other hand, Doom will take most of them out and watch them fall. After the demons are all dead, they lower their weapons once they could no longer see any demon activity.

"All clear."

"Everyone alright?" Rhodes looks back to the marines

"Were all good…"

Rhodes looks to Doom then to the marine who was by the APC's side before "You are with me, the APC will stay here in sentry mode."

"Copy that."

The team moves up ahead and moves around the APC so they could continue to find the other marines, having Doom taking point yet again while the others stay behind him, watching his back. Once Doom moves past a building and got a street on his left, he will aim his Chaingun when seeing a Mancubus on that side, spinning up at the Mancubus and so does the rest of the marines when they make contact. The Mancubus will take most of those hits from the marines as they all move sideways while continue firing, the Mancubus was about to fire but it was soon taken out before it had a chance to fire.

After the Mancubus disintegrated, another Mancubus will show up in front of them as it was coming around that corner behind the building. Doom fired first and so did the others when they saw it, the second Mancubus will fire both cannons, letting loose large fireballs and sends two of the marines flying back and crashing onto the floor. Rhodes and the other two marines will run up to avoid its shots while Doom runs over and switches to the super shotgun, firing twice while running at it, once it was injured he grabs the core of the Mancubus and placing it through the mouth before jumping back, watching it explode to bits. Once that was done, Doom turns back then suddenly seeing a Warlord diving right at him, too late to grab him however, it took a point blank shot with his super shotgun, sending it flying back.

Corporal Rhodes and his marines continues moving while firing at the Imps in front of them, of course, one of them took a hit in the back leg, seeing a Cacodemon flying over from behind. He collapses and Rhodes will grab him, dragging him away from the fight by moving inside a building next to them. The Cacodemon was about to fire but stopped by the APC's main gun, blasting it to pieces. Doom will stay in front of the APC and switches back to the Chaingun again, shooting upwards at a few Cacodemons that flies over the head of the APC.

Corporal Rhodes stops for the moment once killing the Imps, placing the injured marine against the wall so they could start patching up his injuries. The other marine helps stop the bleeding by taking out some bandages, wrapping it around his knee once he took off the kneepads. Rhodes will check the surroundings then contacts Firebase Bravo, letting them know what is going on.

"Firebase this is Corporal Rhodes, we have engage the enemy and lost two marines in the process. I got one injured marine and we are holding our position. Permission to continue the search for the missing marines?"

"This is Firebase Bravo, continue the search but if you cannot find the marine's then pull back."

"Roger that…" He looks back to Doom as he comes over to him "Marine, can you go on ahead while we secure this position?"

Doom nods then switches to the machinegun and moves on ahead while the marines stay where they are for now, watching over the injured marine while Doom tries to find where the others are. He moves down a few Rhodes until he stops and spots the ethereal marines again, seeing them running inside this broken building. One of them was standing by the door, aiming his gun around as if he was shooting, the others will go running inside the building then he too will run in there once they are in. He moves in to investigate, checking the inside of the building and seeing no sign of the marines, he moves on through with his machinegun aiming forward.

As he continues moving through the building, something would get his attention when hearing a screech of a Baron, causing him to stop and turn his head to the side, trying to find where that is coming from. Doom will go moving out of the building by crouching down and moving underneath the debris, leading outside. He got back up and looks around, seeing no trace of the marines or that Baron. That would soon change when the Baron came blasting out of nowhere, blasting out a building behind Doom, just when Doom sees the Baron, seeing it is not a Baron but an Archon of Hell.

That Archon came blasting out of the wall instantly, charging towards Doom and grabbing him before he could fire, lifting him right in the air with one hand then slams him against the ground. The Archon holds him down with its flaming claw, soon using its other claw to remove his face but that failed when Doom fired at close range through the face with his super shotgun. The Archon lets go and moves away from Doom, leaving a burnt mark on his armour while he keeps shooting, firing four times before the Archon falls back against the ground.

Doom made his move on the Archon by switching to his machinegun and runs up to the Archon while it is down, jumping on the chest and crouching down while firing so many rounds through the face. The Archon took those hits like a boss, finally stopping this when punching him and sending Doom flying off the Archon and sliding through the ground. Doom changes to the grenade launcher while the Archon gets back up, once it turns towards him, Doom fires, hitting the chest three times with those shots. The Archon will raise both claws above its head, creating a greenish fireball and throwing towards him, blasting the ground while Doom rolls out of the way then switches to the Chaingun. The Archon throws another fireball at him while he spins up the Chaingun, taking the hit but ignores it for now while he keeps shooting while moving backwards. The Archon will charge and causes him to roll out of the way and switch to the super shotgun, firing two times to the leg and seeing it crouching down. Doom will wrap this up when he charges towards the Archon and sticks his super shotgun through the mouth, blasting a hole through the back of the head.

Doom stands up on top of the Archon, watching it vanishing into black dust and getting him to drop to the ground. He will turn back to go back to the others but stops, quickly turning back and aiming his super shotgun towards someone who stood nearby, aiming their weapon towards him.

Meanwhile, Corporal Rhodes and the other marine was carrying the injured marine towards the APC, wanted to place him in there. That soon changes when they hear a tremor of an explosion coming from the other side of the APC, having a Guardian blasting out of a building and causing it to collapse, creating a smoke screen to cover the Guardian. Rhodes and the others move back while the APC turns its gun to a one-sixty, aiming towards the Guardian while it charges towards it. The Guardian got too close so the main gun could not fire; making the Guardian hit it like a bull and send the APC flipping on the side. The marines quickly make a run for it to get away from the Guardian, seeing it moving the APC to the side for it to go charging towards them, leaving the driver still inside the APC.

The marines make a run inside the building to avoid the attack from the Guardian, seeing it crashing against the wall but did not go through enough to get them. The marines move back against the wall and watching the Guardian trying to get through, only to stop when a rocket suddenly appeared on the side, hitting the Guardian in the neck. This surprised them when the Guardian turns towards whoever fired that, taking so many hits by weapons fire, seeing so many rounds at a time as if there was a handful of marines shooting at it. A load of bullet holes, one more rocket and two grenade explosions later, the Guardian collapses onto the ground. Once the Guardian disintegrates, the ones responsible for that kill reveal themselves. They see a black fully armoured pickup truck appearing, arm with four 50 Caliber machineguns on both sides of the truck, also packed with four rockets on the top of the roof and shows only one rocket is up there.

The pickup truck moves past them while the infantry unit comes running over to the scene, revealing themselves to the marines. They wore a darker greenish armour, similar to their armour but had a visor on theirs. It shows they had black tights underneath the armour plates; two of them would have a coloured camouflage on their armour, having the black, dark green and brown colour put together. There weapons would show differently than the ones the UAC has, showing they all carry a Beretta ARX-160 assault rifles.

"It's the Crusaders…" Rhodes said to himself when getting a look at their armour "What the hell do they want."

One of the soldiers steps forward while aiming his weapon at them "Get out of there, come on."

"Do as he says." Rhodes said to the marines "Were outnumbered."

Both Rhodes and the other marine picks up the injured marine and walks out of there, seeing they all began moving backwards while they move outside. Rhodes looks to his left and sees two soldiers walking towards the APC, dragging the driver out of there and seeing he is still alive. He and the marines are force to surrender their weapons, force to hand all their guns to the soldiers while others watch them. After they have surrendered their weapons, they move them against the APC, lining them up and taking off their helmets.

One of these soldiers stood in between both sides, aiming his weapon at the marines while looking left to right before answering "Which one of you is the leader?"

They respond with silence but when he moves closer and aims his rifle at one of them, one of the marines will respond. "I am Corporal Rhodes of the UAC, Firebase Bravo."

The man lowered his weapon and looks towards Rhodes "A Corporal, huh…" He moves to his left to stand in front of him "We know why you are here; we knew you would come to pick up your surviving marines."

"... What? So it was you who shot it down?"

"No." The man steps back "But I wish it was us who shot it down… After what you people did to our people."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah… Your just one of those grunts, you don't even know what is going on out here, all you care is fighting demons until you die."

"We did nothing to you people." One of the marines interferes "We kept our distance between each other, we left you guys alone!"

The man aims his rifle towards him, causing him to flinch "Say that again!"

"That is enough!" Someone calls out from behind the group, causing them all to turn towards whoever said that

Another soldier joins the fray but not alone, seeing he has the Doom Slayer by his side. His men moves out of the way for them both to move through, standing in between and looking towards the marine's on the ground. It shows that this man in charge wore a different armour, wearing a silver and bluish colour on his full plated armour, seeing he is slightly taller and bulky like Doom. He wore a red cape that reaches down his knees, seeing that the bottom ripped up. He was carrying this long silver rifle with unknown capability, seeing it has some bluish energy on the end of the barrel, seeing it could be a plasma rifle but a different type.

Their leader looks down at the UAC marines then looks back to the soldiers "Get them up, were taking them back to our base."

"What… But sir…"

He took a step towards him, causing him to step back "That is an order… Now do it." He looks back towards Doom "You are coming with us… You have some explaining to do."

"Friends of yours?" Rhodes said when standing up off the ground and looking towards Doom

"He is not one of us…" Their leader said "But I am one of the few who knows who he is." He looks back to Doom, looking towards that symbol on his helmet "That symbol on his head…"

Doom tilt his head when he said that, soon realising it now that this man also possesses the same symbol on his helmet. Doom felt surprised when he slightly move his upper body back, seeing the impossible, seeing someone else who wore a similar version of his Praetor Suit but does not look like he is one like him, a Night Sentinel.

"Let's move out." The leader moves away while his men moves those marines away from the APC. He will look back at the APC, seeing it is still intact and could be usable. "Can we get the APC moving again?"

"We will get it done sir."

Several of his men was about to team up on grabbing the APC and try to flip it, just as they were about to grab it, Doom came over and joins in but alone as the soldiers moves away from him. Their leader looks back towards the APC when seeing Doom trying to lift this vehicle on his own, holding the bottom of it with two hands then slowly he lifts it up. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and watch this, seeing this man lifting up a heavy vehicle by himself then soon let go when all wheels hit the ground.

Doom looks back and notices everyone looks back at him. "Son of a bitch." Rhodes said when seeing what he just did

"Hey it's a light vehicle; it's not like its heavy like a tank." One of the other marines said

"So he is the one…" The leader said to himself when watching Doom "He is the original…"

The Crusaders move the marines inside the APC while the others get on board their vehicle and starts driving out of here, both Doom and their leader looks at one another once more before Doom goes inside the APC while he gets on board of the truck. Once they were ready, they get a move on out of here, driving out of this place and heading straight home.

They drive straight out of here, having the truck to take the lead while the APC stays behind, seeing that the main gun is still operational as it moves left to right but stops on the right side. They made it out of that place without causing much problem with the demons, seeing they let them go after what happen to the Archon and Guardian.


	11. Underground

Inside Firebase Bravo, a few minutes after they lost communications to the whole team. Williams gets frustrated as he tries to contact Corporal Rhodes, getting no contact whatsoever, unknown if they are dead or not but one thing he knows is that Doom is still alive. VEGA still has contact that Doom is still alive, knowing where he is and is probably still with the others unless they are all dead.

"Do we still have the location on where the Doom Marine is?" Williams said when looking towards VEGA who appears nearby

"The Doom Slayer is moving fast, away from the city as if he was driving a vehicle."

"Where the hell is he going?"

"Like I said before, he is moving out of the city, it is possible that he is with the marines."

"They would have contacted us before leaving."

"I do not know what they are doing; I have no images on what is going on down there."

"Bloody hell…."

"Is there a problem, sir?" Travis heard the conversation when he entered the room a few seconds ago

Williams looks back to Travis "Sergeant Travis, we lost contact with the marines and your Doom pal is leaving the city."

"He's doing what?"

"It is possible that they found the marines and are leaving the city." VEGA said "It is unknown to why they would not respond."

"Can we get a location on where he is going?"

"Certainty, just give me a few moments to calculate the trajectory of where he might go to."

"So much for that guy." Williams said when looking at the screen

"Hmmnnn…"

"Something wrong?" He looks back to VEGA

"I am picking up a communications; it is coming from a place called Capital Prime."

Williams sighs then looks at the large screen on the wall "They probably want a report…" He moves away from his desk and stood in the middle of the room when looking at the screen "Patch it through."

"Certainly."

Both Travis and Williams stood together when looking at the screen, soon seeing an image of someone they did not expect, a man who is a General of the UAC's Marine Corps name Forge. He showed his face on the screen, seeing he is in his late forties, he had a short black beard on that matches the colour of his hair. His eyes are blue but could only see one because of the eyepatch on his right eye. His armour he was wearing was a bulky heavy armour on but could only see a slight of armour as you could see his shoulders.

The moment everyone in the room looks at the screen, everyone in the room got up off their seats and stood tall as they salute to their commanding general. After he ask them to at ease, they lower their arms and sits back down except for the ones who were already standing up.

"At ease everyone." General Forge said to them "I just want to let you know what a job well done after removing Hell's Mountain. I know you lost many lives in that battle and I know you could really need a break, sadly that has changed. I am calling back Firebase Bravo, Firebase Delta and Firebase Charlie."

"Sir?"

"I know that taking down that portal was a success but right now it is time for Operation: Exodus. I need all available ground forces to return to Capital Prime, it is time to evacuate those who cannot fight for this planet."

"So that ship is now operational?" Sergeant Travis asks

"Indeed… This is going to be the last ship created on Earth. All of our ground forces will make sure, that it will make it into space, after that, we will be on our own down here continuing the fight."

"What about our forces in space?" Williams asks "Will they finally join us?"

"They will join us on the final battle ahead of us. Once we get that transport ship into space, we will soon go on the offensive against the other portals and destroy them, after that we will launch an invasion with what we have across the east to get to Nexus Tower."

"Do we have a chance in hell against them?" Travis asks

"No…" Forge shakes his head "But we will destroy them all… Earth will not swallow into damnation."

Elsewhere, back with the Crusaders and their move towards their hideout that lies underground, underneath a mountain. On the outside of the entrance, protected by a few trenches around the area with a few Crusaders inside, also got themselves some landmines placed across the area. The only way through towards the entrance, without blowing up was a dirt road that leads straight through. They go straight through with the two vehicles, sending them towards the front of an underground garage that was next to the bunker. Before they go through, they need to unload their troops, making the APC and the truck to circle in a one-eighth in front of the entrance, unloading the Crusaders and the UAC marines, getting them out of there and going straight inside.

As the whole group makes their way inside, their leader with the white armour stops before entering through, turning his head towards Doom as he walks out, seeing one of his Crusaders forcing him to move but Doom is not budging. He soon looks forward and walks inside and soon got Doom to follow, seeing he wants answers and he better deliver them because that is the only thing stopping him from freeing the marines.

Everyone went down a long stairway that reaches into the bunker, seeing the walls made of stone and could stretch miles, filled with many people who are fighters and those who are innocent civilians. All are here to help the Crusaders in this fight, here in one of the few bases of what is left of their military power of the world.

Their leader steps to the side while his men moving past him, holding onto the marines as they take them further within. Just when he looks towards Doom, seeing him about to walk past him, the leader would grab him to stop him, making Doom to turn his head towards him.

"You and I need to talk elsewhere." The man said to him, waiting for the others to continue walking before he moves forward, having Doom following him. "I know you have questions… I want the same thing but after seeing you, I can tell that you and I are probably not born in the same foxhole."

The two keep moving further ahead, making a right turn and heading straight up ahead, seeing two opened doors on the right side, seeing that these two doors connected to this medical room. It was stock with several injured soldiers without their armour, lying down on the beds, taken care of by ten medics and doctors in the room, tending to their injuries.

This here would get Doom's attention when he stops and looks towards them while the leader moves on ahead, soon stopping as he realise that Doom is not following. Doom was just looking at the injured people; especially towards one of the Crusaders who had his armour on, having a female medic to slowly take off his helmet.

That there triggered a flashback of Doom's past, during a time when he first set foot in the great sanctuary of Argent D'Nur. This huge fortified stronghold and a sanctuary, the place where these people worship the Elemental Wraiths and will sacrifice their lives to protect them, seeing that they are the only thing that makes them stronger. The Night Sentinels will protect this place, putting their lives on the line to stop the demons from entering their sanctuary.

The demons would have to go through this huge red flaming portal in order to reach the walls of Argent D'Nur, there they have to go through this rough terrain in order to reach this high wall, there the Night Sentinels hold off against them for so long. The Night Sentinels and their strength, the keystone of defeating the demons but is difficult to win the war against them as they have no way of closing the breaches. Thanks to their powerful strength, they hold off against them and pushes them out of here, allowing the Night Sentinels to enter Hell anytime they want, because of that; they found the man who will become a king.

The Night Sentinels took him inside the sanctuary, placing him under guard by eight Night Sentinels who stood around the room, leaving Doom to sit down in the middle while having that female with the Praetor Suit to tend to his wounds. She was healing him with her hands, placing her hand over his injuries, showing they heal instantly with just her soft touch.

"We Night Sentinels hold powerful abilities thanks to the ones we worship." The female spoke, still speaking underneath that helmet "Our strength, our speed, our invulnerability and our regeneration." She lowers her arm once she was done, seeing Doom raising his arm up, seeing not a scratch on it "You must have been through a lot down there, I have no idea a human like you could survive."

Doom lowers his arm when looking at her, seeing this woman sitting there on her knees, knowing she is human but not like him. He soon turn towards the others in the room, seeing all of these Night Sentinels standing there, wielding these swords on their waists.

"You understand right?" She said when looking towards two of the sentinels who stood by the entrance "I am a Queen of the Night Sentinels…" She looks back to him, seeing him looking back at her. She will tilt her head to the side when seeing that he is bleeding as a bloodline comes down from underneath his helmet. "You're bleeding." She slowly moves her hand to his helmet "If you can –"

Doom grabs her hand to stop her from touching his helmet, triggering the Night Sentinels to go active when all of them took a step forward, placing one hand over their swords, ready to strike after laying a finger on her. She will look back at them before looking back at Doom, soon lowers her hand down when he lets go of her.

She sighs then looks towards her Night Sentinels "All of you get out. Now!"

All of them stood their ground for the moment after she said that, they would soon obey when they lowered their hands and began dispersing from the room while she stays alone with Doom, giving him what he wants. After that, she will stay sitting there, looking back at him but she lowers her head when she starts taking off her helmet, showing her face to him. Doom will lean back when she reveals her face, seeing this beautiful woman with a slight smile on her face. After that, she will slowly move her hands towards him, making him reject at first and causing her to stop but he slowly moves forward, allowing her to take off the helmet. This will be the first time Doom surrendered to someone, allowing her to take off his helmet and show his face to her.

"Well now…. Hello handsome…" She smiles to him while placing his helmet down next to hers then looks back to him "Could you tell me your name?"

"Hey!" The man in the white armoured ended the flashback when he grabbed his arm. Doom would quickly act and grabs his arm, soon realising where he is and together they both let go. "Come on." The man said when turning away and starts moving forward, straight towards a doorway up ahead.

The two made their way inside this rectangular room, showing a stairway up ahead that leads upstairs to an area that could be the control room, showing some machines against the walls, could be the area where they power up the bunker. The upstairs room had a few computers together by the desks in front of the machines, also showing a circle table in the middle with three people standing there, talking to one another.

One of them that was a female, wearing regular clothing with a scientist coat on. She appeared in her late twenties and had long blonde hair, tied in a ponytail. She looks over towards the two when they came up the stairs, causing them to stop talking and turn their heads towards them.

"Marcus."

"Hello Samantha." He walks over to the group while Doom stops at halfway. Marcus will look back once he stood in front of the table, getting the others to look towards him

"Who is your friend?" She asks him when looking towards Doom, looking at his armour then looks back to Marcus "I don't remember seeing them making a green Slayer."

"He's not one of us… I think I found the original."

"Original…" One of the men said to them, looking towards Marcus then towards Doom "As in…"

"Doom Slayer!?"

Someone else in the room said that, getting everyone's attention, including Doom when he turns towards a Crusader with his armour on. The man moves closer to him and starts taking off his helmet, showing his face to him and caught him by surprise.

"You remember me?" The strange Crusader asks "It's me… Randall."

Doom nods and walks over to him, lending his hand out and so did he, shaking hands together and putting a smile on Randall's face.

"Wait a minute…" Samantha steps into this when walking towards them, getting them to turn towards her once there done "You know this man?"

"Of course I know this man." Randall responds "I met him when I was stationed in that dead city." He turns his head back to Doom "I was there when he came here from the sky."

"Seriously?"

"He came from the sky?" One of the others said "Is this a joke?"

"We are in the fresh ends of hell here." Marcus said when looking towards him "There is no joking around when it comes to aliens…" He looks back to him and walks over "But the bottom line is this… He is the original."

Elsewhere, Corporal Rhodes and his marines made their way inside a rectangular room that had four marines inside. They are the ones who survived the crash, seeing that the Crusaders took them alive for questioning for later, still unknown why they brought them here because they have not ask the questions to these marines yet.

"Corporal Rhodes?" One of the marines said, seeing him standing up off his bed when they entered the room

"Yeah…" He responds "So your all alive."

"Yeah."

"Barely." One of them said, still sitting on his bed and looking up towards Rhodes "The damn Crusaders saved our lives out there…. Then they turned on us?"

"But why?" Rhodes looks to him then back to the one in front of him

"That's what we want to know…"

"Well… That Doom Marine didn't do anything."

"You brought him?"

"Yeah."

"So how come he isn't storming through here and beating the crap out of everyone?"

"I don't know…." Rhodes sighs then looks towards the locked door "Maybe…" He looks back to them "Probably negotiating in a non-talking way."

"Well we know one thing…" One of them said "If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it by now."

Back to Doom and the others, the conversation change back to Marcus and about the symbol, seeing that Marcus was standing against the wall with his arms crossed, looking towards Doom who stood there next to Randall. Doom will just stand there while Samantha was examining his armour, using this type of scanning device to scan the armour, moving it down to his feet them moves to his chest then to the arms. After she was done, she backs away, checking to see the status on the screen to see its reply on the armour.

"Well…. Your material of your armour is unknown… Your armour is a strong dense, it could be Adamantine or something but this is incredible, I am surprise you can still run around in this."

"Adamantine?" Randall asks

"Adamantine is a strong and powerful mineral that is not on Earth but if this man came from Hell then we have a clue on where its origin lies."

"No way…" Marcus intervenes "Just look at his armour… I see a lot of scratches."

"Well it is true… But his armour could be Adamantine while your armour…" She looks towards him "Is Titanium Alloy."

"So he is not part of that initiative then." Marcus said then looks to Doom "I am sorry to say this bro, I am not like you. I was born and raised on Earth, trained to become a super soldier."

"The UAC was creating weapons." Samantha said "Biological, super powered, Argent and BFG powered weapons that we can use against the demons. A group of scientists began working on creating super soldiers, using them as the front line infantry to rip demons to shreds."

"Of course…" Randall said "That is why you two wear similar stats." He looks towards Marcus "They were creating Doom Slayers… Slayers they can control and use against the demons."

"Not all of us were under the UAC's finger." Marcus said "I defected the UAC after finding the truth, because of the truth, the Crusaders was born. Both UAC and the army together, we became the Crusaders who will fight the demons and not fight for the UAC."

"While others stay in the UAC because they are the only hope of defeating the demons." Samantha said then looks back to Doom "But that symbol you have on your head" She looks at Doom's symbol "Every super soldier wears that on their helmets."

"Yeah we do… I am sorry that we have to wear your armour and symbol… But we didn't even know you were even real." Marcus said "Besides… We couldn't wait for you anymore…"

"So Doom Slayer…. What took you so long?" Samantha asks

Another Crusader would come through to stop this conversation, getting them to turn their attention towards him. "Sorry to interrupt. The marines are all in place."

"Then let's get this over with then." Marcus said when moving off the wall and lowering his arm "I still regret allowing them to be here."

"We can't declare war against the UAC unless we know why they did it." Samantha said "Besides we still need them against the demons."

"That attack they did…" Randall said then looks to Doom when he looks towards him "Let me fill you in the blanks… A few days ago, a squad of marines found us and open fire on us. They killed six of our people and injured twelve. We captured one of them but he went insane… He almost killed another but Marcus put a bullet through his head."

"Let's see if they give us a good explanation." Marcus said when moving past the group, making his way downstairs to leave the room

"Come on marine." Randall said while moving to the edge of the steps while looking at Doom "Let's get this over with then we return to the fight."

"Actually…" Samantha intervenes and moves in front of Doom "Do you mind if I borrow you for a moment? I want to check something out if that is alright."

"We will take care of this." Marcus said to him "I think I know what she is asking for."

Both Randall and Marcus moves out of here while that scientist woman stays behind, asking Doom to see something in research complex. The three make their way towards the prison room; there they will ask Corporal Rhodes to peaceful walk out of there, standing outside of the door and looking towards Marcus and the others.

"So you finally going to give us answers?" Rhodes asks Marcus

"You need to come with us."

Rhodes sighs "Like I don't have a choice in the matter…"

The group moves off elsewhere in another part of the bunker, moving into a room that is covered in dead bodies of the UAC marines, having them all zipped up in bags and lined up. One of the doctors will unzip one of them and opens it up, showing Rhodes a face of a marine while Marcus talks to him about what he told Doom. He explained to him about what happen here between them and his men, locked into a firefight for reasons unknown.

"So… You have any explanation about all of this?" Marcus asks

"I… I don't understand…"

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Randall intervenes "Your men attacked us for no reason… They killed our people and we killed them, you guys are still alive because Marcus said so, if it wasn't for him then you would all be dead by now."

"Which would trigger a war between each other if the UAC found out about this… But I don't think your friend will lend us a hand against you guys."

"…." Rhodes moves closer to the body to get a look at his face, thinking about it at first but something did came to his mind and mumbled about it. "Viper Squad…."

"What did you say?" Randall asks

Rhodes looks back "Viper Squad."

"Viper Squad?"

"Look… My sergeant told me that during the attack on Hell's Mountain, they lost contact with a squad out there. They suddenly vanished during the battle against the demons, they were supposed to join us on flanking them but they never showed up."

"Are we supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth!"

"So what… Some squad vanishes from your operation and started attacking us?"

"Why the hell would we attack you?" Rhodes asks "It doesn't make sense."

"That's why we want to know." Randall said "You guys attacked us –"

"Hold on Randall…" Marcus said

Randall looks back to him "But sir."

"I don't want to believe this… But he is telling the truth. However, the only way to actually find the truth is to find the rest of Viper Squad."

"I thought you killed them all?" Rhodes said then looks back to the bags of bodies, seeing only five bodies in bags "Were missing a few."

"There was twelve of them in a squad right?" Marcus asked "Seven marines attacked us… One is in the other room with a hole through his head while the other got blown up outside."

"So where are the others then?" Rhodes looks back to him

"They fled to a factory, we were tempted to go after them but we decided to see if you people had something to do with the attack those men did."

"Then why are you wasting time on us then?"

"I just wanted to see how you would react to this." He turns back "And to see if you people were actually behind this but you are not lying about this." He starts walking out of the room

Rhodes looks back to the dead marine he was looking before, seeing the doctor zipping it back up again. He would turn back and so did the rest of them, returning to the room where the rest of the marines are while talking.

"Were preparing to send a team after the marines, if we find that there is more then we will not hesitate to kill them all." Marcus said "You know that, right?"

"How many UAC marines have been located in this area?" Rhodes asks

"Not many." Randall intervenes "We only see your transport helicopters flying over; we never expect to see ground troops."

"So this just started… The same time when we attacked Hell's Mountain a few days ago."

"This can't be a coincidence, whatever is behind this… I bet it has something to do with the demons." Marcus said

"You think there are soldiers working with the demons?" Rhodes asks

"It's possible… I know that on Mars there used to be demon worshippers on that damn planet. Look where it got them."

"It's also possible that the demon soldiers are born somewhere, right?" Randall asks "I mean they are like us but demon version."

"That is a theory that we can't test right now." Marcus stops when reaching the door then looks back to Rhodes "Were going to that factory and we need you to assist us."

"Assist you… After you guys went and kidnap us?"

"We haven't really killed any of you yet." Randall said "Besides I still don't trust you marines but if Doom is on your side then we can't harm you guys."

"Oh really? You think Doom will step in to stop this mess?"

"Well I have no idea, why don't you go and ask him."

"That guy doesn't talk, as if he will say anything to us."

"Good point."

Marcus looks back to Rhodes "Well anyways… Can you guarantee a success in this mission, or are you planning on betraying us along the way?"

"And what if we do?"

"I recommend that you don't turn on us, it would be wise to gather allies and not get more enemies while fighting the demons."


	12. The Queen

UAC Firebase Bravo was in a state of an evacuation after hearing the news that they have finished creating the last spaceship that will head into space, saving five thousand people on this planet that will go into space and stay on the Moon or on Mars. Mars did return to the UAC long ago when a squad of marines went back up there, removing any type of evidence up there and took a long time for the cleaners to clean all of that mess up there. The UAC occupied it yet again and this time they planned to gather scientists up there, that way they could try to create life on Mars, making sure that if this planet can populate then they need to find a way to survive.

Back inside Firebase Bravo, all data was to be remove from the system and to bring VEGA with them. Sergeant Travis would be outside organising teams to get ready to move, waiting for the evacuation helicopters to arrive. Staff Sergeant Williams will be inside the computer room, uploading data inside a hard drive before he could scramble the rest of the data. While he was doing that, he asked other marines to help around the base, soon to return and report on their progress before all the data is upload to the hard drive.

One of the marines came up to him to the side, saluting to him before he responds "Sir, all weapons have all been counted for, there inside separate crates with the ammunition."

"Good job." Williams responds "Take the crates onto the surface."

"Yes sir." He turns back and walks away, saluting to Sergeant Travis before he walks past him

"Any word from the Doom Slayer?" Travis asks Williams

"I don't know why you call him that." Williams looks to Travis "Does he even have a name?"

"Oh I don't know sir; maybe I could go and ask him…."

"Oh I should have saw that coming…"

"Maybe we can call him… Arnold."

"Arnold? Seriously?'

"What's wrong with that, I know a badass guy named Arnold."

"Yeah whatever."

"What, do you have a better name."

"As a matter of fact I do –"

"If I can interrupt this whole charade." VEGA interrupts it, getting them to look back at him as he stands there in the holographic image of himself

"What is it now VEGA?" Williams asks "I told you not to disturb me."

"Yes but I thought you should know that I made contact with Corporal Rhodes and the rest of the marines."

"What?" Travis moves closer to VEGA "Where are they?"

"They said they have made contact with the Crusaders, negotiating on a misunderstanding regarding Viper Squad, the squad that left the battle of Hell's Mountain."

"The Crusaders… What do they want?" Williams asks

"He said Viper Squad." Travis looks back to Williams "There the squad that left us out there."

"It is said that they have joined forces with the demons, attacking the Crusaders and trying to get both sides from fighting each other." VEGA said "Corporal Rhodes and the rest of the marines will join the Crusaders on a mission, to track down the last remnants of Viper Squad."

"Bloody hell…."

"Tell Corporal Rhodes of what is going on here, he's probably going to miss out on the evacuation but give him the co-ordinance on where we are going."

"Understood sir."

"So that's what happen to them." Williams said when looking to Travis "The Crusaders must have found them and brought them to their hideout."

"It can't be helped." Travis said "We were bound to cross paths with them again."

"Yes but because of that order, we lost a quarter of our marines because of them, that pushed us back."

"Yes and we did lose Colonel Marcus, he took the suit and left us."

"Speaking of Marcus and that suit, you notice Doom's armour? He looks so similar to the UAC's armour."

"You weren't here when we found him, and trust me he is not one of them."

"If you say so."

"By the way…." Travis looks back to VEGA "Where are we taking him?"

"I never had the chance to tell the general about him yet, not really sure where to take him because we can't really take him to the battlefield."

"Wish we could hand him over to Sanctuary, shame it is overrun by demons. The scientists in there could have really used him."

"Maybe I can return to the Doom Slayer." VEGA said "Or back to the UAC headquarters."

"You can't return to the UAC's headquarters and you can't do anything inside of his suit." Travis said "Unless we remodel his suit and put you somewhere at the back of his helmet or something."

"Now that is ridiculous." Williams said "He's coming with us, afterwards we will find some way for him to be useful later."

"Alright, once the transport arrives then we can get the hell out of here."

Elsewhere, both the UAC and the Crusaders are now begun to work together in order to find the underlying cause of all of this, preparing to make their trip to a factory that is a hundred miles from where they are. The UAC marines got back their possessions and were free to go, allowing themselves to join them once they got their helmets and their guns. Marcus and Randall will lead a team of Crusaders while Corporal Rhodes commands the UAC marines. They were in a separate room from the Crusaders, equipping themselves with what they need for a raid but some of the marines still did not like this at all.

"I don't like this…" The marine said, looking back towards the door behind him, seeing it opened but a single Crusader is defending it.

"Something on your mind soldier?" Corporal Rhodes said, facing that marine as they both stood on both sides of a steel table with their guns on it

"I'm just saying that they did blame us for something we didn't do."

"At least they didn't torture us." Another marine said when coming up to the table, grabbing a grenade and a magazine clip for himself

"Look, I know you guys have been stuck here longer than we have, but after what happen to their people because of a squad, I can't blame them."

"Then why are we helping them then?"

"Because we have to save Viper Squad or else they will go in there and kill them all, we need to see for ourselves if Viper Squad is in league with the demons."

Another Crusader will come into the room while the one standing by the door turns to face them, getting all of the marine's attention when the two stands there looking back at them. "Are you guys ready to move?" One of them asks

"Yeah, yeah…" The marine grabs his assault rifle and heads out of the door, bumping into the Crusader on purpose when he walks out of there.

The two Crusaders move to the side for the rest of them to move out, having Rhodes the last member to walk out of there. They all will be moving down the hallway with the two Crusaders behind them, soon to stop when Marcus and his squad of Crusaders stands behind him.

"You ready to go?" Marcus said

"That depends… You planning on killing us when this is over?"

"Remember what I said to you, now you plan on saying the same thing to me now."

"Good point…"

"Let's get a move on then." Randall said as he turns to the side and heads down the hallway with the Crusaders behind him, heading to the surface

Marcus stays where he is and takes a few steps towards Rhodes "Just remember… If Viper Squad is still working with the demons, you know what must be done, right?"

"I know." Rhodes nods "Let's get this over with so I can return home."

"Alright."

While both sides are about to head into battle against the demons once more, Samantha wanted to show Doom something on the computer screen, Doom was just standing behind her, looking at this little toy soldier that is supposed to be Marcus. Doom will pick up the toy figure then looks to Samantha when she said something.

"I should have known that there was an original Doom Slayer out there, the UAC never really said anything about the original but I knew there was something behind it. The one who created the Praetor Suit must have been the one who saw you in action, am I correct?" She looks to him and notices him nods, making her look back to the screen "There are only five men wearing the Praetor Suits, one of them is dead. The general of the UAC wears a black Praetor Suit while two of them are the orange and red, you already saw Marcus who wears the white."

Doom will lean forward and looks at the computer screen, looking at five small images of the Praetor Suits, seeing the black, red, orange, white and blue. Samantha will zoom in to show them all in the suits, seeing they are all the same image like Doom's Praetor Suit but slightly different. After she minimizes the images, Doom will point at another image to make her increase the size of it, seeing the owner and creator of the Praetor Suits. It was Samuel Hayden, still the same, and triggering some flashbacks from their last encounter, the last words that Samuel said to him before sending him away. This got Doom mad when he closes his hands, crushing the toy soldier as he still held onto it.

"You know him don't you?" Samantha asks "That's Samuel Hayden, the owner of the UAC. He was the one creating the armour, the weapons and other ways of containing the demons… But you probably already know about that."

"Samuel Hayden was the man in charge of the UAC facility on Mars." Marcus comes into this, walking towards them and getting their attention "I knew he was involved in the events on Mars, good thing people uploaded it onto the world. The general of the UAC decides to keep him alive, he was valuable and it was a bad idea for him to be killed."

"What exactly happened on Mars anyway?" Samantha looks to Doom, seeing he is just remaining silent "Are you ever going to talk about it?"

"Forget it." Marcus said "Leave him be, he is just a soldier but with a long line of killing –" He stops and notices what is left of the toy soldier on the floor, broken to pieces then looks to Doom "Did you just seriously just broke that…." He sighs and turns back and walks away

"You can't hide it forever you know." Samantha said when Doom walks away from her, getting him to stop when she said that "We just want the truth."

Doom looks forward and follows Marcus, heading outside where they will join the Crusaders and the team commanded by Corporal Rhodes. Both teams will take the same vehicles as before, taking the truck once it is ready and so is the APC, having the UAC marines taking the UAC while the Crusaders and Doom himself gets on the truck.

The teams drove out of here through the same pathway they came through here, driving forth through the night and reaching their destination to this old location, a large factory area that could been a car factory. This place stretch from miles, surrounded by stone walls but are broken, many other factory buildings but lies in ruins and it appears that this place has been abandoned before the demons even came to Earth. The team would have to leave the vehicles outside the walls, leaving the APC at the entrance and they all begin to disembark from their vehicles and get a move on, heading straight inside this place.

"How do you want to do this?' Corporal Rhodes asks when standing next to Marcus

"Split into two teams." Marcus said "Your team will check those buildings." He points to the right "I will take my team through the others; we will regroup when we find something."

"Alright." He looks back to his men "Let's move." He then looks towards the buildings in the distance, aiming his weapon forward while moving.

Marcus will look back to Doom while his Crusaders make their way inside the main structure; he was just standing there, looking out at the place as he feels like there is something wrong.

"Hey Doom." He called to him, getting him to look back at him. He looks behind him and raise his head up a bit towards the structure in the far distance "You take those buildings…"

Doom looks out towards the building and gets a move on, holding his super shotgun ready as he moves forward. Marcus will look back to his Crusaders and gets a move on too, holding his plasma rifle ready and stays behind the Crusaders until they reach the door, once opened, he will go through first and have the others following him in a line behind him.

Corporal Rhodes and his team moved on through the buildings, checking each one and seeing no sign of any demons around. After checking through two structures, heading through the open to check the other building, that there is when somebody took a hit through the head. A demon soldier inside a building, standing by the window engaged the squad, shooting through the head of a marine and triggering an all-out fight. The rest of the demon soldiers came out of hiding and open fire at the marines, they tried to shoot back while quickly moving into cover by having the squad splitting in half when they both ran sideways through the buildings.

Marcus and his squad of Crusaders held their position once they heard gunfire going off. "What's going on out there?" Marcus contacts Corporal Rhodes

Rhodes were stuck against the wall with another marine behind him, trying to shoot back but was taking too many shots fired from the demons, causing him to hide for cover while they go hitting the wall. He did heard Marcus the third time as he tried to contact them, hearing his voice in the radio and he tries to respond.

"What's going on out there?"

"Were having a tea party…. What do you think is going on!?" Rhodes said when looking towards his other half of his squad, seeing only two shooting at the demons

"Do you need help?"

"Negative…. We got this!" He took out a grenade and threw it across the area, blasting one demon soldier and sending it through the air, allowing him to move out of cover and starts shooting at the demon soldier by the window inside the building.

"Alright." Marcus looks back to his Crusaders then looks forward, continue to move through the building to see if they could find anything.

Back outside of the factory, the APC and the truck was standing by, hearing a response from Corporal Rhodes that they need the APC here and now. Just when the driver got word from them, he soon stops what he was doing when he heard gunshots coming outside, coming from the two Crusaders who was watching over their vehicle. He will end up grabbing a weapon and checking a look outside, opening up and hatch and waiting for it to lower however, it was a mistake on doing that. He just let the demons in, seeing a Death Knight standing right there in front of the hatch with several humans standing behind it. The Death Knight stood there while the marine looks back at him, before he had a chance to fire; the Death Knight swung his flaming sword through his chin and reach through the top of his head.

Corporal Rhodes and his marines move out of cover once they killed enough soldiers to come out, seeing only a few left, shooting at them while moving backwards. Rhodes and the others move after them, shooting them all dead and lost four marines in this surprise attack. After it was all over, Rhodes returns to the others and contacts Marcus.

"Area secure, were all good here."

"Copy that… This building here is secure."

"Sir." One of them calls to him when looking behind him, seeing the APC coming around the corner

Rhodes and his men look towards the APC as it soon stops, he will then contact the driver. "It's all good here, area secure."

The APC held its ground and did not respond to Rhodes, soon surprising them all when it moved its gun to the side, aiming at one of the marines and open fire, blasting that marine and sending him flying. Rhodes and everyone else was shock and when the gun aims towards them, they quickly made a run out of its sight, running out of its sight while the APC moves forward, firing a second time and killing another marine in the back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rhodes contacts the driver inside the APC when hiding behind the wall "Stand down!"

The APC will aim its gun towards where Rhodes was hiding, firing a plasma shot through the wall and missing him completely, getting him to run out of there while everyone else was running. He contacts the others to get into hiding, unable to take the APC, as they do not have any destructive weapons on them.

Marcus will get the call from Rhodes once he and his Crusaders made it outside "Marcus… Were under attack by our own APC!"

"Can you say that again?" Marcus responds "Your own APC?"

"Sir look." One of the Crusaders behind points out, pointing towards many people with the truck in front of them, driving towards the warehouse nearby

"Shit… Get into cover." He said as he quickly moves to the right with the rest of them, quickly hiding, as they have not seem them yet.

"They must have just arrived…" The Crusader whispers when crouching down against the cover

"They took the APC." Marcus would contact Rhodes "Corporal Rhodes, the demon worshippers have taken the APC and our vehicle, can you regroup?"

"Negative, my whole squad is separated from one another. I'm going to try and regroup inside the building."

"I will make my way to you." Marcus looks back to his Crusaders "Stay in cover and watch them, don't engage unless they see you."

"Yes sir."

Marcus gets up and watches the demon worshippers and the truck, getting inside the building. After they are inside, he makes his move out of cover and tries to get to Rhodes, also calling Doom for some assistance as he is still busy checking the other places.

He was walking around this wide and empty place, seeing no sign of any demons but he kept moving until he suddenly stops, turning his head to the right and looking through a doorway that leads to a small room. There was a large pile of bodies, all demons and humans all piled onto the ground but he was not looking at them, instead he was looking at what lies at the top of the dead pile. There it was, his old friend called the chainsaw, seeing it was sticking up while the blade was stuck halfway inside a corpse. This chainsaw must have been waiting for him, having this little light shining through the holes in the ceiling, shining down at it, wanted him to take it.

Doom walks up to the chainsaw and grabs a hold of it with one hand, pulling it out of the body and getting a look at it, seeing it is bigger than the previous chainsaw. He got off the pile and starts moving backwards, trying to start up the chainsaw but was no good, trying a few times when walking out of the room. He was force to stop when looking up and seeing he is not alone, seeing a handful of demon soldiers, standing in a line, surrounding him, not carrying any weapons on them and think they can handle him without any guns. Doom will get a look at all of them then looks back down to his chainsaw, trying to start it up once more and at long last it starts, ready to saw them all to shreds.

The demon soldiers will charge towards him while he charges back at them, swinging his chainsaw through one of them through the shoulder and cuts diagonal down through the body, quickly turning to the side and slicing through the head of another. He drew out his super shotgun and turns to the side to send his chainsaw through a soldier, sending it through the chest and lifting it up in the air, soon to fire his shotgun and send that soldier flying, spilling the blood over his armour. He places his shotgun away and swings down at another soldier, blocking his blade with its arms but he cuts right through and slices the head in half. He turns to the next demon and sends it through the gut, slowly rising the chainsaw up and sawing through. He turns around when a Hell Knight came into the fight, unable to grab Doom however as he saws right through its body, slicing it in half.

He continues slicing the demons to shreds, killing a handful more until finally a Death Knight shows up, he was just about to swing through it but that Death Knight swung first, swinging its flaming sword through and cutting the blade of the chainsaw. Doom stopped when half the blade was lost to the sword, seeing that his chainsaw is unusable now thanks to it. He looks back to the Death Knight while it stands there, it looks like it was laughing but that will not last long because he just destroyed one of his favourite weapons ever, making things bad for the Death Knight as Doom is now pissed.

One minute later, that Death Knight came blasting out of the wall and crashing outside of the building, seeing Doom coming out of the hole in the wall while the Death Knight slowly tries to get up. Doom will kick it in the face and send it back down, allowing him to punch it in the face a few times, soon to grab its arm and rips it off, beating the hell out of the Death Knight with it until he was force to stop when he got the call from Marcus.

"Doom, we got contact that demon worshippers have our vehicles. The marines are in trouble and could use your help back here."

Doom drops the arm and gets off the Death Knight but ends up stomping what is left of its face, walking away from the area and going straight towards the factory where the demon worshippers and the Crusaders are going.

The Crusaders will set up outside while having Randall the sniper to sneak inside, getting into higher area inside the factory while they stay outside. They will wait for a while until they move in, making sure that they stay hidden and wait until those people move further within.

Elsewhere, Corporal Rhodes and his marines made it back together but lost five marines from that APC as it was moving around, stalking them while they hide in the second floor building, the building where the demons fired upon them. The area was secure but it will not be long before the APC thinks it can bring the building down if they think about it, it will continue to move around until Marcus arrives.

Marcus will come forth from behind a building, watching the APC as it moves past him, seeing it did not spot him yet, waiting for it to move on ahead before he charges out and attacks it from behind. Once he is ready, he charges when its back was facing him, leaping into the air and landing on top of it, getting the APC to stop. He will walk over to the top hatch of the APC, grabbing the driver, throwing him in the air, and slamming him hard onto the ground, killing him instantly.

Rhodes will stand out at the window and notices Marcus standing on top of the APC, he will notice him and waves his hand out to them, showing that it is secure. Rhodes will signal his marines to get back outside, returning to the APC while Marcus secures the area, jumping off the APC and drawing out his plasma rifle.

"You guys alright?" Marcus asks when the team approaches him

"Thanks for the help." One of them said to him

"Yeah well the fight isn't done yet." He looks to the APC "The enemy got out vehicle too, now they are inside the factory warehouse."

"Then that is where we should go." Rhodes looks to one of the marines "Man the APC."

"Yes sir."

"And this time…. Make sure that you know who is out there before you open the doors." Marcus said

"Yes sir."

"Marcus this is Randall. Do you read me?"

Marcus responds "I got you, what's going on in there?"

"There inside and waiting for something. They are all just standing there, waiting for something to happen."

"Alright we will be there in a minute, put this on speaker to everyone." Marcus looks back to Rhodes "Let's go."

Randall watches from a far while the Crusaders hide together, hiding behind some broken parts and debris from the ceiling. Randall will soon to realise that a large hatch will open up from underneath the ground, seeing it appears right in front of the demon worshippers. Two large Barons will come out of the hatch, reaching to the surface and standing on both sides of the hatch, not even thinking of attacking the humans.

"What's going on in there?" Rhodes asks "Is Viper Squad in there?"

"I have eyes on Viper Squad and a lot of people."

"How many are there?" Marcus asks

"Well there's thirty people arm with guns and I can see two Barons just standing there looking back at them… Hold on, something is happening, standby."

Another demon will reveal itself, revealing a female demon, a demon that no one has ever seen before. She shows to have red skin and some rags around her shoulders and chest, having two long horns on her forehead. She wore a darker red armour just like the demon soldiers but different, having her lower body covered in armour and her upper body only had armoured breastplate on.

She will stand in between of the two Barons, seeing they are both lowering their heads to her while all of the humans will go on one knee, bowing down to her while she stands there, smiling back at them. Randall got a lock on her through his scope, having a surprise look on his face as this was the first time seeing someone like her.

"It's…. A female." Randall said

"Say that again?" Marcus asks

"The people… There kneeling to this female demon."

"Did he just say a female demon?" Rhodes said when looking to Marcus "Impossible."

"Impossible? Where do you think they do to the females?" One of the Crusaders said

"Turn them into Mancubus'?" Another Crusader asks

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." A female said

"I'm just saying tha –"

"What I mean is that we have been fighting the demons for almost ten years, if there was a female demon then we would have heard about it by now."

"Unless they were created late."

"Son of a bitch…." Marcus mumbled to himself

"What?"

"Two years ago two of my Crusaders said that they found a female demon, at first I didn't believe in them but I lost contact with the both of them. Twenty minutes later my men found them, before I got there I saw those two Crusaders shooting my men in the back."

"Just like Viper Squad…" Rhodes said "Of course, that explains what happened to them at a battle… They must have found a female and she brought them back with her, ordering half of them to attack you guys while the rest returns to her here."

"Does this mean I can shoot her?" Randall asks

"Negative, keep watching her." Marcus said to him

"But sir I got a clean shot to put this bitch down."

"If you kill her then no one is stopping the demons from killing all of our people."

"But if she finds us then she will try to control us." Rhodes said

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't engage until we get there!"

Randall watches her with his scope and lost sighting of her due to someone's head is in the way, unable to get a clean shot now. He raise his head and took off his helmet, placing his eye against the scope again and get a look again, seeing this female looking at the people but not sure what she is doing. Something would soon change when she was walking to the side, soon to pause for the moment and looks forward, looking around as if she knows that they are being watch by someone.

"Hang on… Something is happening." Randall said when getting a look at her through the scope "Something is wrong… She's….."

"Randall what's wrong?" Marcus asks, waiting for a moment but is getting no responds "Randall? Randall please respond."

Randall was still there but unable to move, petrified and shaking as he looks through the scope, seeing her looking back at him, seeing that she can see him right there, stopping him from moving but his fingers shake when having his finger on the trigger, unable to pull the trigger. He cannot do a thing, unable to do anything but will soon to hear voices through his head, hearing her soft beautiful voice, telling him to kill.

Just when things were about to turn bad to worse, some good would happen when Doom comes jumping into the scene, smashing through the wall and getting the demons attention. The female demon looks over, having her eyes widen when seeing the Doom Slayer, standing in the flesh with his Chaingun with one hand to it.

Doom aims his Chaingun towards her and fires, hitting her chest and shoulder and sending her collapsing back. The Baron will stand in front of her to protect the rest of the shots, allowing her to retreat underground. The rest of the people here will draw out their guns and aim towards Doom, causing Doom to aim his Chaingun and starts spinning up, shooting down several men while the rest continue firing back at him. One of them takes him down when he is arm with a rocket launcher, firing at him and hitting him in the chest, sending him collapsing back and causing his Chaingun to be damage by the explosion.

The Crusaders that were hiding could not wait anymore so they quickly act, they all came out of cover and aims their guns at all of them, forcing them to fire at them all while the female has fled, leaving her Barons behind to join the worshippers to fight. Randall also got back under control of himself, quickly taking aim and firing at a Baron, firing his shot through the head but that Baron was still attacking. Reinforcements would arrive when Marcus and the others charge right in, coming from behind the truck and forcing them to shoot at their own people, shooting them all down and shooting towards the Barons. Marcus will take down one of the Barons when moving closer, still firing his plasma rifle while the Crusaders and Randall help brought the other Baron down to its knees, finishing it off when they got closer to it while firing, blasting more holes through it until it collapses.

"Son of a bitch!" Rhodes said when looking at the bodies "God damnit!" He then looks over to Doom when he walks over. Rhodes will walk straight at him and hits him "What the hell were you thinking!? They were our people!"

"We had no choice…" One of the Crusaders said "They open fire at us."

Marcus looks down at the dead bodies then to the underground hatch. "I want that hatch secure." He looks at his Crusaders, ordering four of them to get over there then looks towards Doom and Rhodes. He will not be involve with them but will look over towards Randall when he came over. "Randall… What happened?"

"I'm sorry sir… She saw me and I froze… I couldn't control myself."

"She controls their minds…" He mumbled to himself then looks to Rhodes "Corporal, there was nothing we could have done. If Doom didn't do what he did then Randall would be under her control."

He sighs and backs away from Doom then looks to Randall "You should have shot her when you had the chance."

"She would have been and those Barons would have killed half the worshippers…" Randall said

"It's better than no one alive!"

"Stand down! We can still get her." He looks towards the entrance hatch "We go in there and kill her."

"Guys we got a situation out here." The driver of the APC said through their radio

"What's going on?" Rhodes asks

"We got demons… A lot of them!"

"How many?"

"There's a lot of them coming out of the ground! I got to get out of here!"

"Get us out of here first." Marcus said to him "Bring the APC to cover us while we drive out of here…" He looks to Randall "Get that truck working."

"Yes sir."

"What about that woman?" Rhodes asks

"We can't really leave her down there, or else the next time we come back here then she will be ready in force." He looks over to Doom, seeing him picking up a rocket launcher off one of the dead bodies "Doom. You and I are going down there."

"Seriously?"

Marcus looks back to Rhodes "Get everyone else out of here, after that you are free to go with the APC."

"But si –"

"You have your orders!" He said to the Crusaders "Now get in the truck and get out of here."


	13. The Hive

Marcus and Doom now venture alone through the dark catacombs underneath the factory, leaving Randall and Rhodes in charge of the escape. They will be staying on the surface, getting into their vehicles and driving out of here while demon soldiers are overrunning the whole area. It is possible that there could be more hatches like this around the area, which must be how more demons are showing up all the sudden.

Doom begins to load up on weapons before going down there, taking a rocket launcher, a combat shotgun and an ARX-160 assault rifle from one of the dead Crusaders. He will hold onto his super shotgun at the ready, taking point while he moves in with Marcus behind him, armed with just a plasma rifle.

When they venture down through the stairways down to the bottom, noticing the walls are similar designs of Hell, the walls made of stone, chunks of bodies put together and covered in blood, even the ground itself was sometimes cover in blood over the dirt. The place felt like a type of bunker, made by the demons to hide something, the two would press on through this long hallway, having the braziers that are against the wall to show them the path ahead of them.

"This place must be huge." Marcus said while pressing forward with his plasma rifle in front of him "I wonder how long this place has been here, the way this place is, it could have been here for a long time."

The two continued moving through the catacombs of this place, checking through hallways that leads to other areas, they will just aim their weapons through those hallways just in case any demons shows up. They will continue moving forward and no sign of any demons nearby, either they are all up at the surface or something else is happening.

As they continue pressing on through into this place, they soon realising the hallway is getting bigger. Doom found a doorway while Marcus kept moving forward, soon to stop when there was a dead end and Doom moved on through the doorway, having Marcus to catch up to him. They move through this 'C' shape pathway, leading to a place where they will find answers.

In this other room, they find themselves puzzled when seeing this strange container pods against the wall, all made of metal and shows no signs of any glass so they could look through it. They did notice that there are these wide arteries connecting them, stretching through all of them and through the ceiling, as if they are electric cords. Marcus and Doom notice more of them, more of these pods against the walls and it looks like it could go on for a mile.

"Any idea what these things are?" Marcus asks "I mean you must have seen these things before in Hell."

Doom decides to place his super shotgun away and walks up to one of the container pods, grabbing it and trying to open it up, using his brute strength, he manage to opens it up while Marcus stands watch. The moment he opened it up, he froze for the moment then took a step back, surprised at what he saw. Marcus will look as well and he was shock as well, surprised to see what is inside.

There lies a male human wearing his tight shorts, covered up in red arteries, wrapped around his body, having his face completely covered in it. The end of the arteries are lodged inside his body, seeing that his veins on his skin was changing to purple, seeing that this man is slowly morphing into one of them, into a demon soldier. This man was half-complete as half his skin turned; changed to the purple colour the demon soldiers are now, and will not be long before he becomes one of them.

"I don't believe this…. I mean I knew there was a theory about the demon soldiers but this…" He slowly moves closer to the male "This… Into a demon soldier…" He then looks back towards the other pods "That explains everything… There are people inside these pods, making them all into soldiers so they can use them as weapons against us."

Doom moves closer to the pod and raise his hand out to the man, wishing to save him but with a serious twist. He grabs onto his neck and snaps it, killing him instantly while Marcus watched it, not saying anything to him, and knowing there is nothing they could have done to save him.

"We have to destroy this place…." Marcus said "If there are any people who are human, alive in prisons or something then we need to get them out of here." He looks back to the pod then aims his gun up at the ceiling, looking at the arteries "There must be something that is pouring that stuff inside of them, turning them into the demons." He looks back to Doom then looks forward "Let's go."

They will move through and ignore the pods, seeing there is nothing they could do to help them. They will continue to advance through, ignoring fifty pods that are against the wall and knowing there could be more in other place in these catacombs. When they continue moving, they came through door that leads to a small square room with another door up ahead, just when they got closer to it, there was demons behind it. A Hell Priest stood in front of that door, having a different look than the others that Doom killed. This Hell Priest will stand with four other demon soldiers behind it, both sides were shock to see what was behind this door.

Doom quickly fired first at the priest, firing straight through the head and sending that priest falling back to the floor. Marcus will aim his plasma rifle and started firing at the others, the demons will try shooting back at them but failed when Doom and Marcus fired first, sending them to the floor as well. After they were down, Doom looks back to see if it's clear while Marcus moves on ahead, seeing no sign of demons yet but they could hear some noises, a cry call for the demons.

"There goes our cover." Marcus said when looking out at the hallway, seeing some Imps and soldiers coming this way "Contact!"

Marcus began firing more plasma rounds through the demons while Doom stays back, switching to the rocket launcher and helps him out, firing twice at them and blasting them to bits. After they are dead, they quickly move forward, stuck in some firefights against the demons when they finally reveal themselves because of those loud noises from their guns. Both of them continued running right through them as they could not stop, they kept moving until they were stuck in a two way situation, seeing two doorways that leads to other areas.

"This will take too long if we go together." Marcus said when looking at one of the doorways while Doom was facing back, switching to his assault rifle and started shooting at some more Imps approaching them. Marcus will look back to Doom once he finished, dropping his gun after running out of ammo for it.

"I will take the other way… You go down the other pathway." Marcus said "Good luck…"

Doom nods to him then switches to the rocket launcher, looking back and firing once more while Marcus runs out of here in the other direction. After the demons are dead, Doom takes other path, taking him to somewhere else where Marcus cannot follow, hoping that he will come across the female demon and hope that Marcus does not find something worse down here.

Doom continues moving until he will come across a room that got his attention, he shot through two demon soldiers protecting the doorway to that room, killing them both with his super shotgun then walks right in while switching to the rocket launcher. He came into this type of throne room, having a throne with nobody sitting on it, seeing it covered in the same arteries from the pods and the people covered by it, it was all coming out of the ground underneath the throne. This here must be where the source of the power lies, if the female demon were behind this then she would have to sit on the throne, giving this place her energy so that she can create demon soldiers.

Doom notices the throne and proceeds to move closer to it, soon realising that there is a doorway, that there is where he will go. He came into another wide room behind the throne room, covered in so much blood over the walls and on the floor too, noticing a few dead people and an underground pool of blood. He walks closer while holding his rocket launcher at the ready, checking his surroundings and could not find any demon around whatsoever but when approaching the round pool of blood, that there is when he will find her.

The female demon showed herself when seeing her head rising up out of the pool of blood, looking up at Doom as he looks down at her with the rocket launcher. She slowly starts rising up out of the blood, showing her naked body covered in blood. She rises out of the water while Doom stands there, not firing his weapon; instead, he lowered his weapon while she stands there by the edge of the pool.

"Hello Doom Slayer." She spoke out, speaking through his mind, making her lovely voice echo through his mind. "Have you come to join me in the pool?" She then raise her hand out to him while taking a step back, placing her foot into the pool of blood.

Doom surprises her when raising his rocket launcher at her and fired, hitting her in the chest and sending her flying back, hitting against the wall and collapsing into the pool of blood, having her sink down to the bottom of it. He will lower his rocket launcher while slowly moving closer to the pool, checking to see if she is alive or not. The moment he got too close to the pool, she surprises him by leaping out of the pool, into the air and tackling him to the ground, losing his rocket launcher. She lets a screech when raising her head forward, calling for help. She will look down at Doom and he starts to grab her, rolling her to the side so he could lie on top of her, looking down at her while she lies there. She was planning on using her seductive ways to persuade him to spare her, grabbing his hand and moving it over her chest and grabbing one of her breasts, trying to control him but failed when he raise his hand up in the air, ready to punch her face in.

A Death Knight came forth and interrupted this moment between the two, kicking Doom in the face and sending him off her. He stood tall and takes out his combat shotgun and looking back at the two, seeing her getting up off the floor and moving away while the Death Knight stands in front of her as a shield. Doom took aim and fired two shells through the Death Knight before he swung his sword at him, unleashing a horizontal fire wave towards him but he ducks on time. The Death Knight will move towards Doom while he moves back, firing two more shell through his chest, not slowing down whatsoever. The Death Knight swung down at him, only cutting through his shotgun, quickly switching to the super shotgun and fired a shot at close range through the knee of the Death Knight, injuring it and sending it on one knee. Doom finished this by punching it across the face then grabs its head to twist it and snapping its neck, sending it collapsing onto the floor and taking his sword.

The female demon fled the room before Doom realises it, getting a head start to hide from hi, knowing he will go after her but after seeing how big this underground place is, it will be difficult to chase after her. He will go and pick up his rocket launcher and take his leave from this place, he even took one of the demon weapons off a dead soldier, outside the throne then makes his way out of here, going to find Marcus as he could be in trouble.

Marcus was busy taking care of the demon soldiers in the room he was in, noticing that the hallways and the rooms he went through have begun getting bigger as he is going further underground and the rooms are getting bigger. He has already eliminated a handful of demon soldiers before reaching to this wide room, full of columns close to the walls. He came in here after he took care of the demons, soon realising that there is still more inside the room, noticing two small Pinky demons inside the room and a few Imps.

Marcus moves forward and started firing his plasma rifle towards the demons, shooting down the Imps that was hanging on the column, sending them falling off then turns his gun towards the Pinky demons when he made eye contact with them. He will switch to his secondary fire of his plasma rifle when dealing with Pinky, firing a beam from his gun like a Gauss Cannon, piercing through one of the Pinkies and killing it with one shot. That Pinky took a huge chunk out of its head, killing it instantly then the next Pinky demon would be next from that shot when Marcus saw it on time, firing another shot and blasting it through the mouth and reaching the other side. It collapses onto the ground and slides towards him, stopping right in front of him while he stood there, standing his ground.

"Well, well… Get a load of this…" Marcus said to himself when moving forward and getting a look at this huge door up ahead.

A huge door that is twenty meters high, a strong wooden door with a skull of a Baalgar Demon on the center of it. Marcus will move closer to the door, believing this should be the main room where they put people in those pods. He got closer to it but it was not going to open up for him, placing his hand over the door then looks back as he could have sworn he heard something.

He looks back to the door then moves his hand at the back, taking out a cylinder prism disk with a red button on the top of it. "I guess it's up to you now." He said to the disk before placing it onto the door, making it stick to the door then presses the red button, seeing it blinking and causing him to move as far away from the door.

After a few seconds later, the bomb explodes and takes out only a chunk of the door, having Marcus standing by and watching it happen, waiting for the smoke to clear to see if it worked which it did and made a hole through the door. Marcus proceeds through with his plasma rifle at the ready, crouching down when close to the door so he could go through the hole where he will enter the next room that lies in darkness.

In this dark room where no light is shining through here except for the hole that Marcus made, making his way through and could not see a thing until some lights started to light up. The braziers against the walls slowly lit, one by one they light up to show how huge this room is. Just as the braziers are continue to be lighted up, they soon see something that lies at the end of the room, he will just watch at the braziers until they reach the end, there he will see that he is wrong and there is something in here that he should not have entered. There it was, a large demon sitting on its stone throne and asleep but this was not like any other demon he has ever face before, this was the second time seeing this monster before.

"Oh my god…. A Baalgar Demon….."

Marcus felt alarmed when seeing this great beast once again, remembering it well and did not want to see this demons face again. He will feel frightened after the last encounter with this Baalgar Demon before, because of what he did, he opened the door and he came right into the arena to face this beast again. This would become his biggest fight yet as the Baalgar Demon finally awoken from its sleep, raising its head up and looking straight towards Marcus, causing him to stop when he thought of moving away but notices it is moving. The Baalgar Demon will rise up off its throne, standing tall and ready to face him. This Baalgar Demon almost looks identical to the one Doom fought on Mars, the only thing that is different is that this demon does not have a cannon and a cybernetic leg, making it a Harbinger of Doom and not a Cyberdemon.

The Baalgar Demon will let off a loud roar at Marcus before attacking; Marcus quickly prepares for a fight by aiming his plasma rifle at it, switching to its secondary fire and fires two energy rounds through the chest. The Baalgar Demon will move towards Marcus but appears to be slow, Marcus did notice that its right arm engulfs in yellowish flames, getting bigger by the second and once ready, it threw it across the room, creating a massive explosion on impact. Marcus will go rolling out of the way then takes out another bomb from his back, throwing it towards the Baalgar Demon and hitting it in the left arm. The explosion was big but it only damaged the demon a little, seeing it coming out of the smoke and swinging its right arm through the air, creating a horizontal energy wave towards Marcus. He saw it on time and jumps in the air, firing his plasma rifle at the demon but was not slowing it down as it moves closer to him, swinging its right arm down at him and slamming its fist to the ground but missed him. Marcus will move to the side while firing his plasma rifle at the demon, soon to stop when the demon hits him with its other arm, sending him flying back and smacking against the wall.

Marcus was down for the time being while the Baalgar Demon stalks its prey, once Marcus raise his head up he will have his hand over the visor, seeing a serious crack on his visor, knowing it's about to break soon. The Baalgar Demon will soon attack him by moving both arms in front of it, swinging both arms at the same time and sending both energy waves straight at him, all he could do is roll out of the way. He almost took the hit of that attack but he got out of there on time, still holding onto his plasma rifle and quickly takes aim, soon to fail when the demon finally ends this fight. The demon got closer to Marcus and ends this with its right arm blade stabbing through his chest, impaling his body and lifting him up in the air, moving him closer to the Baalgar Demon so it could look at Marcus face to face.

Doom finally jumps into this fight while the Baalgar Demon was busy with Marcus, throwing these two demon grenades on the ground in front of the demon, exploding in these red blasts, hitting the leg of the demon. He charges in after that and started firing his rockets at the demon, causing the demon to back away and sent Marcus flying, crashing him onto the ground and leaving him there while it turns towards Doom now. He will switch to the demon plasma rifle he took from a dead demon soldier, since his rocket launcher ran out of rockets; he throws it away and starts running sideways while firing these red energy rounds at the demon. The demon will swing its arm to send another horizontal energy wave at Doom, only to miss him while he keeps running sideways while shooting. He will drop his gun after running out of ammo, drawing out two demon handguns and starts running backwards, shooting these large red energy blasts at the demon while it pursues him. The Baalgar Demon will swing both arms forward to send two energy waves at him, only to miss when he jumps higher in the air while continue shooting. He lands back on the ground and runs at the demon, switching to the super shotgun and starts shooting closer to it to deal more damage, firing four times at it before stopping. The demon will try to grab him when he got closer but failed, knowing that is what it was going to do so he jumps back and fires one more before switching to the flaming sword. He jumps on the arm before the demon moved it away, using it as a boost to jump high enough to stab his sword through the mouth of the demon, sending it collapsing back onto the ground with Doom standing on top of it.

Doom stands in triumph over the fall of the Baalgar Demon, winning this fight but before he got off it, he fired one more time through the head with his super shotgun, blasting its head off to make sure it does not come back up again. He will leave the sword and jumps off the demon before it disintegrates, switching back to his two handguns from before and walks over to Marcus. He was just lying there on the ground, having his body turn to the side towards him, as he wanted to see the fight from where he is. Doom was too late to reach him however, he died before he got to him, dying right after he killed the Baalgar Demon, never had time to say his last words to him, ending his life here in a place like this.

Doom crouches down and looks down at him, moving his body so his front could face the ceiling. He got a look at the hole through his chest then looks towards his helmet, seeing it covered in blood, as he must have been coughing out blood before. Doom moved his hand over the visor then shakes his head then got up off the ground; holding onto his super shotgun then walks over to grab his plasma rifle, still intact and usable for him to continue. He will leave Marcus' body behind while he leaves the room, leaving this area and continue his extermination on the demons inside this place.


	14. The Second Siege

The Demon Queen was done inside the underground hive, done hiding and has come forth, coming outside with a large army of demon soldiers who are armed to the teeth. There was four hundred demon soldiers standing outside, all over this whole place along with hundreds of Imps, Pinkies and Hell Knights while there are only a handful of Cacodemons and a couple of Barons nearby but no sign of any Mancubus'. This queen has all the demons in the palm of her hands, controlling them through her mind as if she was a Spider Mastermind.

Inside the hive, most of the demons have left while some are busy holding off the Doom Slayer, failing in all attempts as he continues his rampage across the area. After he killed the Baalgar Demon, the queen now reverts to what she has left on trying to slow him down while she sends her army elsewhere. Doom could go after her but he has somewhere else to go, discovering that there are actually survivors down here, innocent people, soldiers and others, trapped down here. The demons have planned to use them to create more demon soldiers, since Doom and Marcus arrived, they are unable to create more demon soldiers so that is all they could create at this time. The ones who are already in the pods are half-complete, since the queen now left; they are stuck there with half completion, making them abominations.

A Hell Knight was walking back and forth, watching over the prisoners. Doom came forth from above, landing behind the Hell Knight then punches his hand through the back of the body, after that he pulls his arm out of it then snaps its head.

After he got the prisoners out of their cells, they got guns off the dead demons, doing the same thing of what happen to Hell's Mountain. All of them will storm out of here, having Doom to lead them out of here. There was no resistance inside the hive as Doom removed them; those who are outside will hold them off, seeing that the queen left a few Imps behind to destroy them. These Imps will watch over the warehouse entrance hatch, guessing they will come through there however, they came through another pathway, catching them by surprise and shooting their way out of here. The Imps are no match against these people, not while Doom leads them to battle, having him holding his weapon and shooting his way through the demons while the prisoners stay behind him.

This battle triggered yet another one of Doom's memories, having the memories of the time where he is inside the sanctuary of the Night Sentinels. This was during the time when he is soon to be ready to go out there again, back into Hell and to combat the demons, this time he gets some extra help and some new gear. His armour he wears now will not sustain him for much longer, that is why the Queen of the Night Sentinels will grant him something that has been locked up for a long time.

The Queen of the Night Sentinels will take Doom to another building, a structure where there is nothing here but a large coffin in the middle, a huge looking coffin, wrapped by chains. Doom felt curious for the moment, wondering if there is something that should stay sealed or something else. The Queen will back away and looks at the four Night Sentinels who stood around the sarcophagus, soon to watch her draw her sword and strike through the chains that holds it. She will break the chains and watch them collapse onto the floor, after that she will place her sword away and will go open up the top of it, sending the top falling to the side against it.

"This sarcophagus has been sealed up for a very long time." The Queen said when looking at the inside of the sarcophagus then looks to Doom "Long ago the demons once feared someone, they once feared us but they show no mercy and no remorse, they don't fear us anymore. I have no idea how long we have been fighting, nor is a way for victory, but there is a way to show fear in these demons, they will fear you as you have been the one who is giving them fear."

Doom walks up to the sarcophagus to see what lies inside, noticing her backing away when he gets closer to it. The moment he looks inside the sarcophagus, he was surprised to see what lies inside, surprised to see that it was something that he did not expect. There lies his armour, his Praetor Suit, the suit that he will wear as the new King of the Night Sentinels.

"You have survived against these monsters for a long time." The Queen said "I would not allow anyone to wield this armour, only the one who is worthy, shall wield the armour. You told me that you have no name; the only name that you told me was that you call yourself the Doom Marine. When you put on this armour, you will not be that Doom Marine anymore. Are you ready?"

Doom looks back at her for the moment then looks back down at the armour, walking to the side of it so he could reach his hand down to place his hand over the helmet. He will let go of the helmet then looks back to her, seeing her nod, asking for him to wear it. He will begin by removing his armour in front of them, dropping his body armour and gear onto the floor, all except for his helmet, which he did not wear. After he disrobe himself, he began to put on the Praetor Suit, one part after another he puts it on until the only thing that is left is the helmet, leaving that for last. He will hold onto the helmet with two hands, looks down at it, looking at the visor, soon to turn it around, and puts it on. He lowers his arm once he got the helmet on, slowly turning his head to side, noticing the two Night Sentinels drawing their swords and kneeling down with their swords in front of them, the same goes to the ones on the other side, kneeling respect for their king.

The Queen of the Night Sentinels walked up to him while the others kneel, looking back at her as she stands next to him, placing her hand over his chest. They stare at one another for a time until she finally responds. "What is your name now?"

Doom remained silent for a time while still looking at her. Finally, he will respond to her, although he has spoken to her before but only a few words came out of his mouth, this time he will only say three words to her, those three words that will stay etch in the minds of everyone who will hear it. The Doom Slayer.

After Doom was ready, he could finally get out of here and go straight into combat. He no longer will be using the same guns as before, no way would he use a small sword what they are using and the only gun he allowed to keep and rearm was BFG. Thanks to the Night Sentinels, they have been unlocking the secrets of that gun when he came here, learning about its main source and notice they could resupply the ammunition for that weapon. He even got his hands on other type of weapons that the Night Sentinels created, using high advance plasma weaponry to combat the demons, knowing that their swords may not be enough.

Doom was ready to enter Hell once again, this time he will have a team by his side, a team of four Night Sentinels by his side. They will charge right through and after a few minutes of advancing further into hell, the demons are already upon them. The five will stand their ground and battle against the demons, having Doom using his fists against them while the sentinels use only their swords. Doom will be seen ripping them a part, tearing them to shreds, looking at his hands now as he did not expect he could rip them a part so easily. He will soon notice that there are stronger demons up ahead that he cannot use his fists, instead, he brought out his ultimate weapon and aims it over the field while his Night Sentinels protect him. He charged his BFG then discharge, sending this huge green energy across the field and once it make impact, it wiped out a large handful of demons up ahead, splattering their body parts all over the area.

After that happened, the Night Sentinels looks back at him while the Imps began retreating back, seeing this massive force created by one shot. They were quite surprised to see this massive force, since they could level an entire demon force, which they could travel further within this place and continue to show fear in the demons.

Back in the real world, Doom stood over the field and looking at the bodies of the dead demons, watching them all disintegrate. The survivors that followed him all the way here came up to him, ready to follow him through the open valley where he plans on attacking the queen from behind.

Meanwhile back inside the bunker of the Crusaders, everyone is arming themselves as they prepare for a huge battle that will happen here. The demons will surely come this way, which means they need to prepare their defences against the demons or else there all going to die here. Since Marcus is not here, they now look to the second man in command of this operation; he will try to plan a strategy to face the demon horde.

Corporal Rhodes and the other UAC marines that survived the warehouse stood by his side, rearming their guns and preparing to head out there. Randall will soon come into that room, giving them the news that they did not expect they would hear from him.

"You guys no longer need to be here anymore." Randall said "Take your APC and get out of here."

"You want us to leave?" Rhodes asks

"This is not your fight anymore; you don't need to be here anymore. You can now leave this place and leave the defence against the demons to us."

"No… We are not leaving."

"You guys wanted to leave from the beginning, now is your chance."

"Look… I know we have been on separate battles here, but we cannot just abandon you all because you are Crusaders. If we leave then we are no better than the enemy."

"Are you just saying that because you care or you don't want the demons going after the UAC if we fail here?"

"Both." Rhodes will look back to his marines "Any of you got a problem with this, speak now."

The marines behind them remained silent and stood their ground, knowing that they have made their decision to stay here.

Rhodes will look back to Randall "So what is the plan?"

"The plan… Is we survive…"

The Crusaders have a while before the demons arrive on their doorstep, which is why they need to get ready for a big siege that will come to them. They will send some professionals to go and clear the land mines that are out there, they plan to get the ones near the bunker to send them further away, spreading the mines further around the area, giving their soldiers enough room. They will increase the length of their trenches by digging over the pathway that leads to the entrance of the bunker, after that they will bring out four of their own modified vehicles and place them behind the trenches, same goes to the APC that will be in the middle. The Crusaders and UAC will go move down in the trenches to prepare themselves while some will stay behind the vehicles, placing three mortars at the back and begins increasing the height so it could go over their heads.

Meanwhile, inside the underground complex where Samantha was busy checking on the computers for something. Rhodes just came in now to check her while everyone else was busy, soon to turn towards Rhodes and noticing him waiting for her to be done.

"I see your still here." Samantha "Does this mean you're going to help defend the attack?"

"Were fighting demons here, all of us are in stake here."

"After what I heard in that warehouse, I don't blame you for killing demons."

"What are you going to do after this?"

"I have made contact with another base of the Crusaders, maybe once we are done here and if we have the vehicles then we have to try and escape and regroup with the last base left."

"Where is it?"

"Just at the borders of Canada. There was another base in Chicago but that was destroyed four years ago."

"Looks like the war is so close of coming to an end, isn't it?" Rhodes asks

"Yes…" She nods "After what happen to the east, there could be some areas out there that are still fighting the demons, it is a matter of time before we lose everyone and Earth is completely consumed in Hell."

"I don't know what exactly is out there but I know were not going down without a fight."

"You soldiers are all the same." She turns back to the computer, having her back facing him "You guys go to war but you do not go out to get a victory."

Very soon, Randall will be coming into the room with his whole armour on, putting on his helmet just then and leaving his sniper rifle on his back. "Corporal Rhodes, you are needed outside in the trench."

Rhodes turns towards him and nods "Right."

"Just remember corporal." Samantha calls to him before he takes his leave, still looking at her computer "This here is what is really going on out here when you are not with the UAC."

"I know…"

After an hour or so of creating their defences around the area, they will soon get into positions, as the enemy are getting closer. All of their men got down into the trenches and took aim across the valley, waiting for the demons to reveal themselves and once they are in range, they will rain hell on them.

The demons are getting closer towards the area and since it is dark as hell, it is difficult to see them although all the soldiers in the bunkers need to do is just shoot through the darkness and hope their bullets could hit them. Everyone at the bunker will start to hear the noises from the demons though, hearing the noises of their screeching sound of the demons, knowing they are getting closer. Everyone will hold their ground and wait until the right moment to open fire; they will only fire once the demons land on the land mines, giving them a moment to see the light of the explosion where they will see the demons, giving them the signal to open fire.

Inside the trenches, both Randall and Rhodes was staying together, staying next to one another and with the rest of the soldiers in the trenches, having their guns in front of them on the dirt, as the trenches are low enough that you could only see their heads. They will be waiting for the demons, before that could happen however, Randall will ask something to Rhodes.

"Tell me… You think we will win the war with a single man?"

"You talking about that Doom Slayer?" Rhodes asks

"Yeah."

"It is possible to win a war with a single man. All I can tell you is if this guy could win wars then he should be arriving here soon."

"Let's hope he does arrive." Randall checks the sight of his scope, seeing green in the wilderness due to having night vision on his scope "Same goes to Marcus."

"Yeah…" Rhodes checks his weapon and takes aim out there in the darkness, waiting for something to happen

In the far wilderness, the demons are getting closer by the minute, having a large army getting closer and the one leading them is that queen who is by their side. She was taking the charge for the moment, walking through the crowd of her soldiers, seeing they are nice enough to stand to the side for her to move through the crowd easily. She will reach to the front while the demons stays behind her, staying their ground while she gets a look through the darkness, looking directly towards the defence the two factions are, knowing where they are. Once she is ready, she will order her demons to charge, letting them charge past her and heading out into battle to destroy them all.

"I can hear them!" One of the Crusaders calls out

"Stay focus!" Randall calls out to him "They are getting closer but we have the firepower."

"I'll see you on the other side then." Rhodes said to Randall and takes aim

The demons will be running past over the field, having the Barons and Hell Knights taking the lead in this while the demon soldiers stays behind them, it goes to the Cacodemons as they stay in the middle, flying over their heads. It will not be long before the front row suddenly steps on the land mines, causing explosions under their feet and wipes out a couple of them during the first explosions but the Barons kept charging.

"That's the signal!" Randall calls out

"Let them have it!"

"Open fire!"

Everyone in the trenches began firing all out through the wilderness, revealing themselves to the demons due to the bright lights of their guns firing. The trucks fired their rockets and heavy mounted machineguns, same goes to the APC when it goes firing plasma rounds through the wilderness, hitting the demons and wiping out the Barons and the Hell Knights. They soon did not expect that the big demons made it at halfway, the rest of the demon soldiers will advance and started shooting back at them, firing their red energy blasts across the field, sending their red projectiles flying over the soldiers in the trenches while they only hit the vehicles. Things will get difficult for the demon soldiers when the Crusaders began firing off mortars, sending them through the sky and hitting the ground in front of them, knocking many of them to the ground.

The Cacodemons began moving further ahead over the heads of the demon soldiers, having a few of them sending fireballs onto the ground, trying to destroy the land mines while the others will let loose their fireballs towards the men in the trenches. Their projectiles are not as lucky as they did not make direct hits, only hitting the front or the back of the trenches, only one made a good hit and that explosion took out three people. Randall and others who notice the Cacodemons as they spot them the moment they let loose fireballs, they try targeting them and trying to shoot them out of the sky.

The mortars and the heavy machineguns at the back of the trucks are the only ones doing more damage to the demons than the soldiers in the trenches do, they just shoot blindly but they are hitting the demons. The demons are struggling but they kept moving, continue firing while running over and field and getting blown up by the land mines.

Elsewhere, behind the battle against the demons, the demon queen was hanging back and watching the situation from where she is, seeing that her forces are struggling to defeat their defences. She took too long to get here, giving them time to prepare for battle but what she does not know is that Doom is on his way with a handful of fighters. Doom plans a counterattack from the back; the first thing he will target is the queen.

Doom and a handful of fighter's proceeds to move through to reach the battlefield, soon to notice that there are demons around the area, with them was a Summoner, creating small class of demons and send them to the battlefield. There was to be a few Summoners around the area, creating more demons to help continue the siege and will be a problem for the defenders, they will surely run out of ammo if the demons continue like this. Doom takes care of this now, taking care of one of the Summoners while the fighters that are by his side will go search for the other one. He get his eyes towards a Summoner from behind, seeing it creating two Pinky demons and sending them to the battlefield, joining a few Imps in the distance and together they all go out there. The Summoner will begin to create more, only to stop when Doom grabs it from behind and spins its neck all the way back, killing it quickly before it could vanish.

The demon queen will hear close weapons fire from demon weapons from a far, coming from one of the locations where her Summoner is, soon realising it now that she just lost one of them. She will look to the side and signal some demon soldiers who happen to be near her, ordering them to go to the location of the first Summoner killed. Doom comes out and notices the demon soldiers getting closer; he quickly threw a demon grenade and getting it to land in between them, blasting three of them to bits while the fourth one backs away. Doom runs up to the last demon and fired his super shotgun at the demon, shooting it two times before it collapses onto the ground, still alive but he ends its life with a stomp through the head.

After it was over, he looks over and notices the demon queen standing there before him, looking towards him with a smile on her face. "You have been trouble to me for the last time." She said to him "You killed my Baalgar Demon… Now I will show you what true strength lies within me."

She spreads her arms out and slowly raise her hands up in the air, soon to stop when several Crusaders who came out of the trenches to bring the fight to the demons, appearing before them and open fire. She took all of those hits in the back by those Crusaders, emptying their magazines of thirty rounds each. She turns towards them after they ran out, some miracle she is still standing as if those bullets are just rocks to her, she was about to unleash flames of hell upon them but that was averted when Doom drew out his super shotgun and sends a point blank shot through her chest, sending her onto the floor.

Doom looks down at her then towards Randall, noticing he was one of the Crusaders and came towards him, taking off his helmet, sighing when taking it off and breathing slightly heavy "Doom… Oh thank god you're back." He looks behind him "Where is Marcus?"

Doom slowly shakes his head, giving Randall a shock to his face, surprised to see that Marcus isn't coming back. He will drop his helmet then looks towards the dead female demon then looks over to Rhodes, seeing him coming over to the two.

"Doom." Rhodes came up to them then notices the female demon "Holy shit… Is that…"

"That's the demon…" Randall looks back to the demon and aims his gun at her while moving closer, looking back at Doom as he steps back "Is she dead?"

Doom nods to him and held onto his super shotgun with two hands while looking down at her, watching Randall crouching down to check her out. "I must say… She is only ugly mother –"

She suddenly grabbed him by the neck and surprising everyone as she held onto him, digging her nails in his neck. Rhodes will run up to him and grabs her arm to try and let go, unable to do that however, Doom steps into this and be the one to free him by laying the end of his double barrel towards her face, blowing her face right off and letting go of his neck. Her arm fell and so did Randall as he collapses onto the ground, placing his hand over his neck as it was bleeding out while Rhodes try to help.

Doom checks on Randall and looks up to one of the Crusaders running towards them, seeing that he is a medic as he had a large bag on his back with medical supplies, crouching down and quickly tending to his injuries. Rhodes will help him while Doom watches, seeing that they have this under control, he will turn back and check his surroundings. There wouldn't be any more demons around as they have already took care of them, seeing that the attack has been unsuccessful and Doom was lucky that the demon queen died before she had a chance to show her true form that others and him do not want to see again.


	15. Sanctuary

Capital Prime, the UAC's headquarters and the last strongest fortress to held off against demon invasions, this place held many battles and they manage to defeat the forces of Hell time after time. The UAC built this place in the middle of the cliffs in the surrounding areas, covering the back and both sides except for the front as that is where the entrance into this place lies. The fortress holds two fortified walls, the first one is the height of a Baalgar Demon while the second one behind it was twice as taller, and the upper wall lies heavy plasma turrets while the second one fit with regular military weapon armaments. This fortress is capable of holding thousands of people inside and holds a wide underground interior that stretches within the mountain, making sure that they have everything they need to hold against the demons.

Further inside the mountain, inside the interior of Capital Prime lies the main source where Operation: Exodus begins. A large rocket, fit with strong engines that can reach in space and enough space to have thousands of people inside, capable of bringing everyone who is coming here to get off Earth and make their way to either on Mars or on the Moon. This large rocket will fire through a hole in the ceiling, making sure that they fire directly out of the fortress without doing any damage to the inside and outside. This here will be the last rocket that will be created on Earth, seeing that they have wasted enough resources to get this done and will be the last time this rocket will be created by the UAC.

Inside the interior where the rocket lies, having it sticking up in a huge place where a handful of scientists and checking the area, making sure it is ready. Inside the computer room will be the commanding general of the UAC who is Forge, standing there in the middle and looking at the wide window screen, looking straight at the rocket while men are behind him, checking their computers. General Forge reveals to be wearing a Praetor Suit but in a pitch black colour, all similar to the Doom Slayer's and Marcus' except the only thing different from him is that his helmet is different. His helmet that is in his hand shows to have a different visor shape, instead of the regular version like the other two, it is in a V-shaped visor.

Inside the room, two UAC marine came inside the room and walks up to him, taking off their helmets and stood tall for a salute to him and keeps their stance until he turns back to face them, which he does and salutes back at them, allowing them to lower their arms and give their report.

"General. Military assets are all in their stations and all counted for, all except for the marines from Firebase Bravo who will be supporting us in the sky with their cruiser."

"We also have conformation that the convoy will arrive in thirty minutes." The other marine spoke "Firebase Bravo wishes to accompany the convoy to make sure that it makes it here."

"Our men are to stay in their stations until the convoy arrives here, we will be dealing with any unwelcome hitchhikers along the road and we can't afford any problems. Tell Bravo to stay over the convoy and once they make it here, they will get new orders."

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No." He turns back to the window "Back to your duties."

Both of them salute before they depart from the room, turning back, putting on their helmets, and heading off to report to the other high officials. Forge soon turns back and make his move outside as well, going to check to see for himself to see if there is any problems with the positions of where his men are, not want any drawbacks if the demons should come to attack again.

Elsewhere, back with the Doom Slayer and everyone else. The battle was finally over after the death of the female demon, since she was leading them and controlling them, because of her dying at the hands of the Doom Slayer, the surviving demons have fled the area. The Crusaders went across the area to make sure that they are all dead while Randall decides to send a search party into the catacombs of the demon hive, wishing to bring back the body of Marcus as proof of his death.

Doom and a handful of Crusaders stands watch over the cliff, getting a good look at the large warehouse, getting a good look at it because Randall and his team is about to blow it up. After they got the body of Marcus, they set charges across the area, preparing to remove this place and the pods as well. Randall and his team will go unlock the pods to see how much damage made to the people inside; those who look worse cannot be save as there is no cure to cure this mess, causing Randall and the Crusaders to end their lives with a bullet through their heads. Only several normal humans saved by the Crusaders as there is no sign of any proof of any demon energy inside of them, making them clean to depart with the others. Randall takes the wheel of his truck, drive out of there, driving straight towards the others, and wait for a good time to hit the detonator.

Elsewhere, Corporal Rhodes walks up to Doom from behind, behind him was his surviving marines who followed him up here to get the look at the place. "Hey Doom." Rhodes calls to him; getting him to look back "I'm taking my guys and returning back to the frontlines, back to the UAC. We have wasted enough time here, I know this feels bad right now but we have to return. You can still come with us if you wish to help us out again, I know you still got things to do with the Crusaders but the UAC needs you too."

"Everyone needs the Doom Slayer right now." Samantha appears suddenly behind them all, getting them all to turn their attention towards her, protected by two Crusaders "The UAC and the Crusaders need him as a weapon, a hope for both sides in order to win and survive against the demons."

"That is one way to put it." Rhodes said

"But you already have three men in the Praetor Suits." Samantha turns her eyes towards Rhodes "You should rely on them and not on the Doom Slayer." She looks back to Doom and walks up to him "There is something that you can do, something that would benefit us all in the war."

Before she could continue any more, everyone looks back out at the warehouse when hearing the explosion from underneath it. Randall hit the detonator once he and his team are out of its range, getting a good look at the view, seeing the ground underneath the buildings begin to sink as Randall picked perfect areas to blow up the hive. The whole ground sunk like quicksand, sending the buildings to collapse within seconds, covering the whole area in rubble and smoke.

"That takes care of that problem." Rhodes said when watching the view

"Yes but I doubt that was the last one." Samantha said

"Do you really have to be negative?"

"There could be more out there, still creating soldiers and using them to fight against us. If we ever find more of these places, they need to be destroyed no matter what."

"I will report this to the UAC about this… Unless they know all about this."

Samantha looks back to Rhodes "You should depart now, marine. You got a long journey ahead of you, just be sure that you remember what happen here."

"Don't worry, we know exactly what happened here today and we won't forget it."

"Good."

"Well Doom." He looks back to him "I guess we depart for now, unless you wish to come with us to Capital Prime."

"I think Doom should be alright at where he is." Samantha said "Besides, you already have three men in the Praetor Suits, bringing Doom to Capital Prime will be a serious problem."

"I guess so… But still."

"You will be fine." She looks behind them and notice one of the Crusaders coming towards them

"We have his body." The Crusader said to them, getting them all to turn towards him "We have him in the truck, if you wish to see him."

"I guess it's time then." Samantha walks past Rhodes and his marines "Good luck on your travels." She said when going past them

Rhodes looks back at her then to Doom when he comes over, seeing him nodding to him before walking after Samantha. Rhodes looks back to his marines and orders them to depart from the site, putting his helmet back on as he walks away from the area with his men behind. They return to their APC wherever they parked it, getting back on board and preparing to leave this area and prepare for a long journey to Capital Prime.

Samantha and Doom makes their way to the other Crusaders who stood around the back of the truck, looking at the body of Marcus who lies there at the back, covered in blood. The two looks at him as he lays there, remaining silent for a moment until they look to the side to Randall as he stood next to Doom.

"I wish he didn't die like this…" Randall said then turns his head to Samantha "We should get a move on, find a place where we could bury his body."

"Yes." Samantha turns away and walks off, joining two Crusaders on a move to a different vehicle while Randall and another Crusader begins to zip up Marcus in a body bag and leave him at the back of the truck.

Randall looks back to Doom after he zips up Marcus' body "Well man… Thanks again for your help against the demons, I do hope you can stay with us a little more but I guess you have somewhere else to go." He looks back to Samantha then back to Doom "I take it Samantha hasn't told you about it yet? I guess we should go see her right now then."

Doom nods and turns towards Samantha and goes after her and so did Randall while a Crusader gets on board the truck and drives it out of here. Samantha comes to a group of Crusaders and wait for Doom and Randall to arrive, once they arrive, she could begin the next plan on what to do from here and what she was about to say to Doom but was delayed by the explosion.

Samantha takes out an IPad and shows Doom a blue screen of a design of a large building "This is the Sanctuary." She said to him "This is one of the last scientific structures left in this world, said to hold resources that could help us defeat the demons and end the war. This is something you should try and see."

"What exactly is in it?" Randall asks

Samantha turns the IPad to face her "That I have no idea; I was never part of the research in that place. This place once belong to the UAC but they abandon the place, right now I believe it is overrun by the demons but somehow, the building is still intact."

"How can you be sure?" One of the Crusaders asks

"Because a drone went over its head a few weeks ago and I manage to get everything from that drone, so right now we need someone to eliminate the demon resistance."

"It's possible that there could be another female demon." Randall said then looks to Doom "I mean there must be some reason why the building is intact."

"That is why I need you and some Crusaders to join him." Samantha said

"What?" Randall looks back to her

"You need to go to the Sanctuary with some Crusaders, true he could do all of this all by himself but someone needs to look after him." She looks back to Doom "No offence."

"But what about you guys?"

"Like we said before, we are preparing to move to the north, once you're done there, try and join us in the north. We are going to join our Crusaders and maybe go to Capital Prime."

"Go to the UAC? Are you serious?"

"Yes. That depends on how the others would think of the situation."

"What of Marcus' body?" Randall asks

"We find an area where we could put him to rest; somewhere he might want his body to rest."

"So Doom…" She looks back to him "I guess for now we must depart. I hope you reach your goal and hope that we all survive the end of this war."

Doom nods to her and prepares to move out, taking some weapons with him and joining Randall and a group of Crusaders on a walk towards the Sanctuary while the rest of the Crusaders go on vehicle to the north. Samantha says her goodbyes with Randall and the Crusaders with Doom, wishing them a good luck on the journey to the north as they are going to need it. Samantha be the last person to get on a vehicle and joins the others, driving away from the sight and heading down the rough road. Randall and the Crusaders watch as their comrades leave them behind, force to go on by foot with the Doom Slayer to the Sanctuary.

The team begins their move, travelling together through the landscape, having Doom leading them on the trip towards the Sanctuary. Randall was in the middle with the team looking at the IPad and seeing how far it will take before they reach the Sanctuary. During the long trip, they do encounter demons and possessed zombies but Doom eliminated them quickly, not posing a real threat to them but it would get harder for them when it eventually reaches nightfall. The team was force to take a break, finding a place where they could hide and hope the demons do not find them while they rest.

The team came across an abandon building that appears to be a gas station, having the team to move straight inside where they check and secure the area. Once it was secure, they go inside and try to get some rest, having two men to stay awake and watch over the area while the others fell asleep. Randall would be one of the Crusaders to stay awake; he stays by the window for the moment then turns back and approaches Doom. He sits there against the wall with his arms crossed and his double barrel next to him, about to sleep but he raise his head towards Randall before he does.

"We'll move out in a few hours, you should get some rest, we got to need you at your full max when we go back out there."

Doom lowers his head back down, looking down at his legs and falls asleep while leaving his suit and helmet still on. After he fell asleep, this here is when his dark dreams come into play when he begins to remember all the events in Hell and on Mars when he sees flashbacks of his past, slight visions of his battles against the demons but when his visions finally become clear as he tells one of his stories in Hell.

Long ago during a time unknown but it was a time when Doom became a Night Sentinel, joining alongside his Night Sentinels through the dark pits of Hell where they go for a hunt against a rare demon. Four Night Sentinels and the Doom Slayer himself, traveling through the plains of Hell until they eventually come across a fortress in the distance. This huge fortress shows its colours, having the walls made of stone and still drips with blood, showing many symbols over the walls and a few dead bodies hanging against it, having three large spires with a gust of flames on each one.

The four Night Sentinels stood alongside the Doom Slayer on the cliffs, looking out at the fortress and loading their weapons ready. One of the Night Sentinels turn his head to Doom and speaks out. "This fortress is called the Tower of Babel. It is one of the few structures that holds a rare demon."

"Not as powerful as the one in the Tomb of the Malevolence." Said the other Night Sentinel

"That tomb must never be opened." Said the other sentinel when turning his head to the one who mentioned it "Let's focus on this demon first before it leaves."

"I'm ready when you are, sir."

Doom stood there looking out at the fortress, standing in the middle of the Night Sentinels. He gets ready for a raid as he takes out a type of weapon and loads it, placing this big cylinder shape shell inside the weapon, having a one round shot. The Night Sentinels load up their weapons, two of them carries type of rifles with blue outlines inside and out while the other two carries heavy weaponry, one looks like a Chaingun while the other one was an assault rifle. Once they are ready, Doom is the first to move down the hill and go straight towards the front door with the sentinels watching his back.

The team blasts through the front door, destroying two demons that was behind it. They storm through the broken gate, looking at two corridors that leads unknown, the team watches both sides and open fire when seeing the demons. Doom was standing on the left side of the corridor, aiming this weapon at two of the Hell Knights that come charging towards him, he charges the weapon before firing, firing a large blue energy blast, piercing through the Hell Knight's chest while the other one through the arm. The Night Sentinels on the right notice a handful of Imps and Pinky demons approaching them, they open fire, sending blue energy rounds, piercing their bodies quickly and killing them.

"Which way?" Said one of the sentinels while firing his assault rifle at the Imps

"We go left." Said another sentinel, he looks to Doom, seeing him nod then turns around and faces the left corridor.

Doom takes the lead while reloading his weapon, moving down the corridors with the Night Sentinels watching his back. They move through, killing demons in their way, wiping them out very quickly. A Baron came through, throwing a fireball at them, hitting one of them but was safe as he possess a yellowish shield around his body, appearing when he got hit by the green fireball. Doom and three of the sentinels fired everything they got at the Baron until it fell back, losing its arm and head. The other sentinels looks back, firing their weapons at more Imps that came running around the corners, throwing fireballs at them before getting killed quickly.

The team continues advancing through, killing more demons but they do not last long against them. They move up the stairs and through more corridors and large rooms, fit with more demons but they push forward, killing the lesser demons very quickly while taking their time killing the bigger ones. The team was stuck in the room for a while due to a Summoner hiding somewhere in the room, staying at the high point of the room, creating more demons before vanishing and was difficult to shoot it. Two of the sentinels fire their rifles at it when it stopped moving, shooting it many times and injuring it, getting Doom to run towards it to finish it off. He grabs the head of the Summoner and twists it to face its back, killing it. Once it was dead, the sentinels clear the room with what is left of the demons before advancing through to the next room.

The door to the inner chambers lies close to the team, protected by four Barons of Hell, two standing by the two while the other two walks around. Doom and the sentinels remain hidden behind the corner, looking out and noticing the Barons. Doom looks to the sentinels and they offer him a round grenade, once he pushes the button, he throws it, hitting the back of the Baron and stays stuck to the back until it explodes in blue and white coloured. The Baron lost a chunk of its back but it turns around, letting off a screech before losing its head when Doom came out of cover, firing his weapon and blasts its head off. The other Barons turn towards them and attacks, throwing their fireballs while running towards them, causing them to move back. They move away and into the large room, that way they could spread out and attack the Barons while they chase them, some of the sentinels did take a few scratches from the Baron's claws but they continue moving. Doom ditches his weapon due to running out of ammo, switching to these dual handguns that shoot automatic, firing blue energy rounds while moving backwards, shooting at this Baron many times until it was injured enough to smack its face in with its own horn. Two of the sentinels draws the other Baron in before the third sentinel came jumping off the edge from above, sending his sword through the back neck of the Baron, injuring it but the sentinels on the ground also drew swords and help kill it. Doom assist the other sentinel while he was struggling to kill his, running out of ammo, he goes to grab a grenade but the Baron hits him to the ground, about to finish him but Doom came towards the Baron from behind, sending his sword straight through the back, sending the end of the blade through the mouth. He kicks the Baron to the side, sending it to the floor then looks back to the sentinel on the ground and helps him up off the floor.

"You alright?" Said one of the sentinels who approaches the two

"I'm fine…" He responds to the sentinel then looks to Doom "Thank you." He turns back and picks up his grenade off the ground and taking the sword off the floor as the Baron was no more.

"Watch yourself next time." Said the other sentinel "The demon is right around the corner, through the door is where it is waiting."

"Then let's not keep the demon waiting them."

The team prepare themselves for what is to come, making their way towards the main door and open it up. The door takes them upstairs, taking them to the top of the tower where they see the outside as there was no roof on this place. The room was a large decagon shape room with a few pillars around the area, no sign of any demon but they move into the open, staying together and waiting for the demon to show up. They know it is here because they could hear it, hearing the loud footsteps coming closer to them, causing them to stand together in a circle, checking their surroundings and waiting for the demon to show itself. When Doom looks to the left, he could see it, standing behind this large square pillar, seeing this large demon coming around the pillar and revealing itself to the Night Sentinels.

The demon was huge, twice the size of a Baron, a tall and muscular looking demon with dark red skin and black coloured armour and has large wings. Its face was similar to a Baron, having the curved horns and its eyes glow in red. The demon is known as an "Overlord' it stood there looking down at them, they take aim while two of them drew swords. The Overlord was unarmed but it was taking something out that was behind it, showing the Night Sentinels a skull key, holding it with one hand but surprises them when it is actually an energy sword. This blade is the Crucible, the large orange energy blade with a rectangular shape with two sharp points at the end of it, having demon markings on both sides of the blade.

Doom attacks first, drawing two of his guns and started shooting like crazy at the Overlord, shooting it while moving backwards while the others scatter while firing their weapons. The two with the swords backs away, sheathing their swords and drawing out two handguns and help shooting at it. The demon moves towards them, swinging the Crucible down and slicing through the ground, he looks to the right at this sentinel who was running to the side near the pillar. The Overlord charges a large orange fireball on its left hand and threw it towards him, causing a massive explosion, destroying his shields but was still alive for the moment. The Overlord swung the Crucible at him after throwing the fireball, slicing him in half and cutting the square pillar next to him, cutting halfway through. The sentinels stopped and watch as one of their comrades is already dead, one of them decides to charge towards the demon, drawing his sword and sending his sword through the back of its foot. The demon felt the sword running through its skin; it turns around, hitting that sentinel and sends him flying back. The rest of the sentinels continues shooting while moving along the side, one of them throws a grenade and hits the demon in the chest, exploding and pushing the demon against the pillar.

"Swords are not going to work against this thing!" Said one of the sentinels who was carrying the assault rifle, looking at the sentinel who stabbed the demon.

"Something is happening…."

The Overlord moves forward and sustain little damage from that explosion; the demon retaliates by engulfing its arm on fire and slams the ground, creating a ring of fire that spreads over the floor and heading straight towards them. Everyone jumps when the flames got towards them, when they look back at the demon; it threw another large fireball at the one who stabbed him, hitting his chest and sending him collapsing to the floor. The sentinel was still alive but injured, he was getting help from another sentinel, helping him up off the ground while Doom helps them by drawing the demons attention towards him. Doom keeps firing his weapons, doing little damage to the demon but he continues shooting so many rounds through the demon. The other sentinel assist on covering the other two, firing his assault rifle until running out of ammo, dropping the gun and taking out a long barrelled rifle, placing it over his shoulder and was about to fire but the demon turn towards him, it moves towards him and swung the Crucible, slicing him below the waist. He fell to the ground before he could fire his weapon, the gun lays there intact and Doom got his eyes straight towards it but looks back at the demon, seeing it looking back at him as he is next to be targeted. The demon charges another fireball but threw it in the air, causing it to break into three projectiles and came crashing down up Doom, doing small explosions and damaging his armour. Doom kept shooting until he ran out of ammo, he switches to a rifle and kept shooting its head while it moves towards him. The demon swings the Crucible around, almost cutting Doom as he tries to avoid it, rolling to the side to avoid the swing then crouches there and keeps firing his rifle at the demon before moving away.

The two sentinels moves behind the demon while it continues attacking Doom, creating another ring of fire around the demon, causing everyone to jump. Afterwards, one sentinel watches the demon while the other one goes after the rifle on the floor, next to the dead sentinel. Once he got that rifle, he took aim and fires, shooting a bluish laser beam from the gun when it charges for a while then discharges, hitting the demon through the back. The beam went straight through and damaged the demon badly, giving Doom the time to switch to his ultimate weapon. He brings the BFG into the fight, charging the gun before discharging it towards the demon, sending the greenish energy ball straight towards the demon, hitting the demon in the chest and sending the demon falling back, consumed in green electric energy. The demon fell but was still alive, it tries to get back up by turning to the side but the others keep shooting at it. Doom moves along the side, firing the BFG again, hitting the demon on the arm and causing it to lose its arm from that blast, making the demon disable for the moment. Doom places the BFG away and moves to the decapitated arm, taking the Crucible off its hand and drawing the energy blade, using it to finish this by sending the sword straight through its face when it turns towards him, sending the sword halfway through his face then pulls it out. The demon was finally dead, falling back on the floor while Doom stands there in front of it, looking at it for a while until he turns his head to the side when his sentinels stand next to him. They look back at the demon and noticing it not disintegrating.

"The demon is dead right?" Said one of the sentinels

"That is one tough Overlord… First time fighting it…." Said the other one while looking at the demon, soon to turn his head towards Doom and the Crucible "That blade… It really suits you."

Doom looks back at the Crucible when raising the blade in front of him, looking at it while holding onto the handle with both hands. He manage to disable the energy blade, making it a simple skull key then places it away for now. He looks back at the sentinels then back to the demon, seeing as that the demon is now dead, they can finally depart.

His dream ends when the demon was no more, he was awakened by Corporal Rhodes when he called out his name twice, causing him to wake up from his dream. He flinched when he woke up, grabbing Rhode's arm with his left hand while raising the double barrel with the other hand, soon realising it is just Rhodes.

"We got to move." Said Rhodes "It's time to make it to the Sanctuary."

The rest of the Crusaders stand outside of the building, standing watch over the area but sees no sign of any demons around right now. Corporal Rhodes and Doom came outside, coming out last while everyone was already ready, allowing Doom to sleep a while longer. Once he stretches his arms and his neck, they begin to move out, moving along the road again and prepare their trip to the Sanctuary.


	16. The Betrayer

The Sanctuary, a large facility compound that is still intact, hidden in the middle of large cliffs and rough terrain, covering the place up and making things difficult for ground forces to infiltrate. Corporal Rhodes and his team was force to find some way to get through, forcing them to climb over the cliffs with grappling hooks, shooting them to the top and start grabbing onto the ropes and climb to the top. Doom was to be the last one to climb up, standing guard at the bottom and waiting for them all to start climbing, once it was just him, he turns back and starts climbing up the cliffs.

"I wish we could have bought some transport." One of the Crusaders said while climbing

"Just be careful." Corporal Rhodes said "Were almost to the top."

All the Crusaders made it up to the top safe, getting a large view of the place, seeing the large facility in the middle. Rhodes takes out a modified binoculars and got a look at the facility, zooming in on the scope, seeing the entrances is under the guard of demons, seeing many demon soldiers patrolling the area. Rhodes lowers the binoculars and looks back when seeing Doom coming to the top, he lends his hand out to help him up then give him the binoculars.

"You should check a look at it." Rhodes said, looking back at the facility while Doom stands next to him, looking at the facility "The place is crawling with demons."

"So that's the Sanctuary." One of the Crusaders said

"Why are demons patrolling the place?" Another one asks, turning his head to Rhodes

"I don't know…" Rhodes respond "Maybe there's something in there that is making them stay guard."

"Guess we got no choice now." Said one of the Crusaders, holding onto his assault rifle with both hands

"Well we got this guy." One of them taps the side of Doom's armour with the end of his weapon "I'm sure we can handle this."

"Alright… Let's move guys."

Corporal Rhodes and everyone else moves off the cliff, sliding down the edge of it and moving closer to the ground. They land at halfway, getting a few Crusaders staying where they are, watching the demons while the rest go down, once they go sliding down, the rest of them follow. The demons did not see them so they kept moving around, patrolling the area while the Crusaders move closer, moving close enough to give the signal to attack.

Doom Slayer came out of cover and runs towards them, two demon soldiers turn their bodies towards Doom, before they could shoot, Doom takes them out. He fires his double barrel at one of them, blowing its head off while running to the other one, kicking its chest and sending the soldier to the ground for him to stomp on its face. He looks to the Crusaders while reloading his weapon, signalling them to move out. Corporal Rhodes and the others move out of cover, moving closer towards the door, soon to see demon soldiers coming towards them, making the team to shoot them all dead before breaching the door.

One of the Crusaders takes out a large explosive charger and attaches it onto the front door, there he starts putting a timer on it while everyone else moves away. He put the timer for a few seconds, giving the Crusader time to run back into cover before it explodes. Once the door breaches through, Doom charges right in, charging in with his double barrel, seeing a demon soldier and blew its upper body off while the rest of the Crusaders charge in too. Everyone charges in gun blazing, firing at the demons while they shoot back, seeing many demon soldiers in the room, firing back at them but during the firefight, something strange goes down as someone was broadcasting in the room, shouting out to everyone.

"Stop shooting!" Said some man on the microphone, hearing his voice in the room "Stop shooting, stand down!"

The Crusaders and Doom stopped for a moment, looking at the cameras in the room, seeing the voice came from them. Doom turns his head back to the demons, seeing only three remains out of seven and is shock to see the demons just standing there, lowering their weapons and not attacking. Rhodes and the other Crusaders notice this, they too are shocked to see what is happening but somebody would explain this.

A door on the right corner of this room opens up, getting some Crusaders to take aim and noticing this scientist coming through the door, causing them to lower their weapons. This scientist appears in his mid-forties, having no hair and wears a proper scientist robe over his normal clothes. This man rushes into the room and stood between them and the demons, he was breathing heavily as he must have went running through the corridors to reach here.

"Everybody calm down… Relax." The man said while taking a deep breath then exhales. Once he finally calms down, he turns to the demons behind him "Return to the others."

The demons turn to the right and walks out of the room through the right door. Corporal Rhodes steps in "How is this even possible!?"

The scientist turns towards the Crusaders and Doom "Allow me to explain myself… My name is Doctor Carmack I run this facility. I have been waiting a long time for you people to show up."

"You were waiting for us?" One of the Crusaders said

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stay alive, waiting for the UAC to arrive to get me out of here?"

"We… We're not UAC." Rhodes said

"You're not?"

"Can you please explain to us just what just happen?"

"Oh right… Please follow me and I'll explain." He turns to the side and moves towards the door on the left. He raise his head up at one of the cameras that is above the door, saying "Deploy drones at the entrance."

The Crusaders looks at one another then to Doom, seeing him lowering his weapon and follows Carmack. Rhodes and the others follow Doom, staying by his side while they go through that door, seeing two white robotic cyborgs walking past them, arm with plasma rifles. Doctor Carmack would explain to them while they move down the corridor.

"After the demons pretty much conquered the world, my scientist and I was told by the UAC to create some type of weapon to fight against them. We were using biological weapons against them. There has been some setbacks after many scientists decide to give up and escape, they didn't even make it out of here."

"The demons… How do you control them?" Rhodes asks

"It is science." Carmack said "Me and what is left of my team began studying a new way of facing the demons, through ways that can be done by using their own weapons against them."

The team came into a large rectangular part of the facility, lot of broken computers and many large cylinder shape tubes in the room, all against the wall. Most of them are empty and broken, the rest have large demons inside of them, some are small but those that are big stay in larger tubes. In the room, there are twelve cyborgs in the room, doing their regular duties in the room. Carmack walks to the end of the room while the men watch, getting a look at the place before moving ahead.

"Where's your science team?" One of the Crusaders asks, turning his head towards Carmack

"This is all I have left of my team." Carmack said, looking at the cyborgs in the room

Corporal Rhodes turns to Carmack and walks straight towards him "The demons… How are you controlling them?"

"Good question… How does one, control demons through their mind? Well in science term, nanites. We have been designing new type of weapons against the demons but a good method of defeating your enemy is through their own weapons, using their own demons against them. I have created nanites that can do such a thing, which was very hard to accomplish believe me. There was many setbacks, having demons blown up and sometimes the nanites takes longer to control them but I finally pulled it off."

"How the hell did you even get it in them?" One of them asks

Doctor Carmack walks towards one of the tables nearby, opening up a square briefcase and showing two small orbs with spikes all around it, he takes one out and shows it to them "These things."

Doom takes the orb off Carmack, examining the object before looking back to him. "I put the nanites inside those little grenades, think of them as mind control grenades. All I have to do… Well… All these guys have to do…" He looks at the cyborgs for the moment then back to them "Is throw these grenades at the demons and they get stuck onto their body, the nanites will explode into the body of the demons and then take control of their bodies. The demons will serve as drones, weapons to be used against the demons."

'How come you haven't unleashed them yet?" Rhodes said

"A small group of fifty demons won't work against the thousands of them." Carmack said "I was waiting for the UAC to arrive, that way I can get the hell out of here and get the materials to be used to combat the demons."

"You only have fifty?" One of the Crusaders asks

"Well I lost a few… Thanks to you guys. I can't make any more demons now, I used all of my resources on creating them and now this is all I got."

"So you need transport out of this area so you could continue your research, is that it?" Rhodes said

"Yes. I need your help; I also want to bring my research with me. Can you guys do it?"

Rhodes scratches the back of his head with his left hand then turns to Doom "Do you believe this?"

"Wait a minute…." Doctor Carmack said, moving closer towards the group, making them take a step back except for Doom who stood there looking back at him. Carmack walks closer to him, raising his hands forward, looking at Doom's face through the visor then to the side, seeing the symbol on the side of his helmet "It can't be…"

"What's wrong?" Rhodes asks "You know this guy?"

"You're the Doom Slayer." Carmack said "I have heard about you… You are –"

A sudden alarm went off, ending the conversation right now, causing everyone to look up at the ceiling, noticing the red lights in the corner going off. Doctor Carmack runs past them and checks one of the computer systems, looking at the screen, seeing a few red signatures getting closer to the Sanctuary.

"It's the demons." Carmack said

"Do demons always attack this place?" Rhodes asks

"Sometimes they attack." Carmack looks back to them "How else am I going to find subjects for my work? Can you men dispose of them? Take the mind control grenades; I only have a few so make it count. Go target the big ones for me."

Doom looks to Rhodes and lends him the spiked orb he was holding on, handing him the mind control grenade while another Crusader takes the other one from the open briefcase. "We'll take care of the demons."

"There are two cyborgs outside, watching the gate. I can send the demons out so you could see what they are capable of."

"There's no need… Let us handle this." Rhodes looks at the Crusaders "Let's move Crusaders."

The squad take their leave by going through the door they went through before, just when Doom was about to leave too, Carmack intervenes. "Doom Slayer… Can I see you for a moment… I need to show you something."

Doom stops and looks at Carmack, he turns to Rhodes, seeing him and the Crusaders looking back at him. "We'll take care of the stragglers." Rhodes said "We'll be back."

The Crusaders double time on jogging the way outside, getting their weapons ready and looks up at the sky, seeing a few Cacodemons, Warlords and Lost Souls, flying closer to the Sanctuary. The Crusaders spread out around the entrance, aiming their weapons and open fire, shooting them down before they get closer. The cyborgs join in the fight, firing their plasma rifles, shooting down the Warlords and Cacodemons.

Inside the Sanctuary, Doom Slayer follows Carmack through the corridors, taking him somewhere in the facility. Doom stays behind Carmack and looks to the right when seeing window screens on the sides of the corridors. Through the window screen was a Baron of Hell walking around, it turns its head towards Doom but did nothing about it, just keeps walking. One thing that got Doom's attention and got him to stop was looking straight towards a large tube that was in the center of the room, filled with orange water but inside was a Baalgar Demon itself, sleeping stasis inside this pod.

"You enjoy killing these things don't you?" Carmack asks, standing next to him, getting Doom to look to him while Carmack looks through the window screen "That thing in there is difficult to control; I haven't tried to control something that big." He looks back to Doom "Don't you like to make the demons kneel before you?"

Doom remains silent and looks back through the room, looking at the Baalgar Demon in the stasis pod. He looks away and moves forward, walking through the next room with Carmack following him from behind. Inside he could get a good look at many artefacts, relics and stone statues, all ancient histories of his past in Argent D'Nur. Doom stays at the front entrance, looking at all the ancient artefacts while Carmack walks through, walking past a Hell Knight that stood by the side. Doom follows Carmack but stops and walks towards the Hell Knight, standing face to face with this demon, looking at the Hell Knight while it looks back at him. The Hell Knight remains where it stands, not attacking or do anything to him; the Hell Knight would soon depart from the room when Carmack orders it to do so, asking it to leave.

Meanwhile, outside the Sanctuary, the Crusaders move back inside when the Warlords made it to the ground and moves further within, the two cyborgs would remain where they are but one got eaten by a Cacodemon while two Lost Souls blew the other one up. The Crusaders held a defensive position inside the room, firing their weapons and killing the Warlords quickly. Only a few Warlords remain and continues throwing fireballs at them, the Crusaders kept holding and threw grenades back at them, blasting them out of the room. They gain the victory and sustain no deaths, only injuries from fireball damage when they fled inside the building.

"Targets neutralise." One of the Crusaders said

"Watch yourselves." Rhodes said while reloading his weapon, moving out of cover and moving closer to the dead Warlords "Can't afford to deal with any stragglers."

"You didn't use the mind control grenade." One of the Crusaders said, moving out of cover and follows Rhodes and the others as they too came out of cover

"The demon that would be on our side wouldn't last long." Rhodes said while aiming his weapon at the bodies, seeing them all disintegrate, leaving no trace of any of the demons here. Once he made it outside, seeing no more demons, he lowers his weapon and sighs relieved. "All clear."

"Not clear." Said one of the Crusaders, standing nearby and pointing out at the top of the cliffs.

A UAC Blackhawk came flying over the cliffs, making its way straight towards the Sanctuary inside the Blackhawk was the same team from Firebase Bravo, Sergeant Travis and Lauren and the rest of the UAC marines. Corporal Rhodes and the Crusaders stay together, looking at the Blackhawk as it comes flying down closer to them. Once it gets closer, it makes a landing, landing on the ground for the marines to come out and start moving towards the Crusaders, once they are out, it takes flight and flies out of here.

"Crusaders!" Sergeant Travis calls to them, lowering his weapon and taking off his helmet, showing his face to them

"Corporal Rhodes. What are you guys doing here?"

"We got orders…" Lauren steps forward, holding onto her sniper rifle with both hands "The UAC command ordered us to come here and retrieve high value research into biologic weapons against the demons."

"Yeah we know… The whole mind control against demons."

"What?"

"Get in line…" Rhodes turns back "I'll explain it along the way."

Back inside the facility, Doom walks around a few of the relics, looking at these large floating stone tablets with markings all over it. He stares at three flat tablets, seeing himself on the middle one, standing on the edge of the cliff, holding a strange cube in one hand while having his other arm grabbed by the demons that are crawling their way to him up the cliff.

"I found these tablets from Mars and the old Mars city. This is probably what is left of the ancient histories of the legendary Doom Slayer." Carmack said "I know all about as much as I can, all about the days of you, walking through the bloodied path with your guns and your thirst for brutal carnage wherever you go. I know all about the time when you found them, the ancient human civilisation that lived in another world. They are known as the Night Sentinels correct?"

Doom turns his head to Carmack when he mentioned the Night Sentinels. Carmack stands where he is, smiling while looking back at him but he turns to the side "There is something I want to show you."

Carmack takes Doom into another room, a darker room with little light to show where he is. Carmack stays outside, monitoring the area from where he is, staying by the computer and watching Doom on the camera that is in the corner of the wall. Carmack would turn away when hearing Corporal Rhodes returning, seeing he brought the UAC marines with him too, making him joy when seeing them here. He gets off the chair, walks up to them, greeting them all, and begins explaining to them the same information he told the Crusaders.

Doom moves further within the room, he still cannot see a thing as only a faded light is above the ceiling. He moves above the light, there he looks straight ahead and seeing someone, seeing someone sitting there on the floor against the wall but that person got up when getting a look at Doom. This person calls out his name "Doom Slayer." And starts moving closer to the light but still cannot see him yet. The man says to Doom "It has been a long time… Since I saw your face." He spoke in a darker voice.

Doom stands his ground, waiting for this shady character to come closer so he can get a look at him. He soon turns his head to the right, noticing a steel table against the wall, on the table was a few folders, a glass cup of water and a jug. Something else was on the table that got his attention; he turns towards the table and walks closer, seeing a dark black helmet that belongs to the Night Sentinels. The helmet was a darker black and greyish colour instead the proper white and silver, he was about to move his hand towards it but the shady character calls out "You don't want to touch that, Doom Slayer."

Doom looks back at him, seeing him move closer until finally Doom could get a look at him, seeing he is a Night Sentinel. The man wore the Night Sentinel armour but it was all a black and greyish plated armour, he cannot see his face but could see his teeth that is sharp like the demons, seeing his skin underneath the armour is all purple flesh like the demon soldiers. This demon surprised Doom, surprising him to step back while the demon stands there looking back at him. Doom looks back at the helmet and places his hand over it; there he begins to see vision of the past of this Night Sentinel, revealing who he really is.

The past of the Night Sentinel, showing visions of battles against the demons, seeing himself sometimes, fighting against the demons with his Night Sentinels by his side, fighting against them with the Crucible. The Night Sentinels stays back and supports him, having two drawing swords while the other two held onto long rifles, firing blue energy beams through the demons. One of the sentinels with the rifle was the one standing in the room with the Doom Slayer, firing his rifle at the demons, taking a few head shots at the Imps. He soon gets company with a Mancubus that was nearby, both he and the other sentinel with the rifle turns to the right and starts shooting at it a few times. The Mancubus fires with four fireballs, the two rolled to the side, avoiding those shots. The sentinel threw a grenade, sticking the grenade onto the chest then explodes, removing a large chunk of the Mancubus, having its organs fall to the ground.

The next vision takes place elsewhere, seeing this Night Sentinel moving through a demon corridor, looking down at two dead Night Sentinels on the ground, both torn apart by the demons. He moves up ahead and finds one more sentinel stuck against the wall, having a long blade through the chest, making him rush towards him and pull him down. He held onto this sentinel with both arms, holding onto him and mourning over his dead. While he mourns for his death, someone else came nearby, standing by his side, covering himself in dark brownish robes.

The shady figure speaks to the sentinel "I can resurrect your son if you want him back." The man said, getting the sentinels attention when he looks up at him

The sentinel took out a handgun and takes aim at the human "Who are you?!"

The shady figure raise his head up, showing his face, showing his pale skin with some parts torn off and dark orange eyes. The man responds "You can call me Deag Grav."

"You're a Hell Priest." The sentinel said

"Indeed I am. I can help you, you know." Deag Grav said "Your son, alive and well in your arms. If you wish for him to return, you shall do something for me."

The sentinel shakes his head slightly; he looks back at his dead son while Deag Grav sighs "Very well then…" He turns around and walks away "You will never see him again."

The sentinel held onto him, still thinking about and his temptations took the better of him. He looks back out, calling out "Wait!" His call got the Hell Priest to stop.

Deag Grav turns around and looks back to him "Do we have a deal?"

The sentinel drops his gun and lowers his head when looking towards him "What do you want?"

The deal struck. The Night Sentinel accepted the deal, which brought the downfall to the Night Sentinels of Argent D'Nur. The Night Sentinel brought the Hell Priest to the Elemental Wraiths; here is where he changes everything, changing the Elemental Wraiths as well as ending the war. The Hell Priest used his dark powers to control the Elemental Wraiths, there he created a beam to merge all three together in the center, once together, they fire into the sky, hitting the sky and creating a crack, breaking down the walls between worlds. This would eventually create a large crack in the sky, on the other side was Hell itself, slowly breaking the sky and bringing this world to the other.

The Night Sentinel who brought Deag Grav here witness the end to Argent D'Nur, still he wishes to see his son. "Where is he?" The sentinel asks him, standing behind Deag Grav, waiting for him to respond

"Oh yes… Your dear son." Deag Grav would raise his hand up at the sky, pointing towards the crack in the sky.

In the sky above Argent D'Nur, something was happening to the crack in the sky, something on the other side grabs a hold of it and tries to make it bigger, seeing four white arms grabbing both sides of the breach, opening it right up to reveal itself to the Night Sentinels. They have never seen this demon before, a large white demon with a huge goat-like head and white eyes with no pupils. There was a round red circle on the forehead, soon to glow while this demon talks in demon language but was actually speaking backwards.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Deag Grav said, looking at the white demon in the sky "It is the icon of all of your sins."

The demon lets off a terrible screech across Argent D'Nur for everyone to hear, once it stops screeching, its forehead starts shooting out orange flaming cubes, sending waves of these cubes down at the city. On impact, these cubes transform into demons, all different kinds of demons except for the rare and soldier ones, these demons would be spawn and they begin unleashing hell across this city. The Night Sentinels and the people panic in fear, seeing the demons are inside the city, they try to defend themselves against the demons but they have no more power, their powers are gone and their swords are no match against them. They revert to weaponry but more demons keep coming, the white demon in the sky continues spawning more demons, eventually overwhelming their military power.

"No…" The Night Sentinel said, looking at the city as it lights a flame. He looks back at Deag Grav and takes out his handgun "This is not what I had in mind. You lied to me!"

Deag Grav turns around and unleashes orange essence from his hands, sending them straight inside the sentinel's body. He drops his gun and spreads his arms out, shouting in pain while this magic is turning him. Deag Grav would explain before he turns "What would be the point of bringing him back just to watch him die again when this world burns. He is better off a demon on our side, that way he can help destroy this world, and it is all thanks to you. You will be remembered as the Betrayer, the one who doomed the Night Sentinels."

The vision ends here when Doom backs away from the helmet, it fell to the side and fell off the table while Doom stands there, watching it happen. He turns his head towards the sentinel, realising that he is the Betrayer. He responds with all of this by killing him, drawing out his double barrel and fires, firing at close range but something stopped him, a strong bulletproof glass wall was in between them. The shells bounce off the glass wall and hits Doom instead but that did not damage him, he only flinched. Once he notice there is a glass wall in front of him, he drops the double barrel and punches the glass wall twice, getting only a slight damage to it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Carmack said, watching Doom punching the glass wall

"Who the hell is in there anyway?" Rhodes asks

"He is a Night Sentinel." Carmack said "He was found by my associates. He told me everything, everything I need to know about the demons, his world, the Doom Slayer… Everything."

"Doesn't look like those two are friendlies." Lauren said, still watching the screen, watching Doom punch the glass wall a few times until finally stopping.

"Let it all out." The Betrayer said looking at him as Doom looks back at him "I deserve a thousand deaths after what I have done to my kind, for that I must remain as a demon. Now that you are here, can we finally talk? I have something that you need, something that you have been looking for, for a very long time."

Doom Slayer stands where he is, still breathing heavily after finding out that he is the Betrayer. He stays where he is for the time being, he finally moves by raising both hands up, grabbing both sides of his helmet.

"Oh my god…" Rhodes said, moving closer to the screen "He's taking off his helmet."

"We can't see his face anyway in that dark room." Lauren said then looks at Carmack "Can you fix that?"

"I can't." Carmack said

"Oh that's just great." Rhodes said while moving away from the screen

Doom takes off his helmet, dropping it onto the floor, revealing his face to the Betrayer while everyone else in the other room that is watching the screen could see the back end of his face. The Betrayer says "Now that is a face I haven't seen in a long time."

Doom Slayer would suddenly respond to that, finally speaking out for him and everyone else in the other room to hear. "Hello. Betrayer."


End file.
